


The Prank War (2039-2039, colourized)

by KaterinaSentByCyberLife, SammyYes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And I Also Blame Memelord SammyYes, Awkward Flirting, Betaed, But I suck at writing comedy, But hey they are having fun, Canon-typical swearing, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Demisexual Nines, Flirting, Gavin Reed is there so I'm not sure what you expected lmao he's a little potty mouth, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson is So Done, I Blame Tumblr, I mean you have to squint to see the angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's supposed to be fun, Jealous Upgraded Connor | RK900, Light Angst, M/M, Nines is also very gay for Gavin, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Prank Wars, Slow Burn, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Tina Chen is a Good Bro, a lot of awkwardness in general, cursing, everyone is bad at feelings, help I can't keep my hands off this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/pseuds/SammyYes
Summary: Gavin and Connor start a full-fledged war of pranks (and egos). Nines is caught in the middle and has to deal with the consequences of said pranks on both sides of the barricade, acquiring a boyfriend in the process.A lighthearted fic starring not two, but three idiots, a lot of meme references, jokes, and a whole lot of thirsty Nines.Will be updated twice or thrice a week.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 277
Kudos: 313





	1. The Initiating Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First impressions are often entirely wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963633) by [ImogenGotDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/pseuds/ImogenGotDrunk). 



> Hello there, and thanks for clicking!  
> This fic is inspired by the "First impressions are often entirely wrong" fic from ImogenGotDrunk's Fuck Pride cycle, which is still my favourite piece of writing on Reed900. When I read it at first, I started thinking about how the whole ordeal could possibly go down, and it spiralled out of control because whenever it comes to RK's and my favourite trashcan of a detective, I cannot hold back. The idea for this fic was buried between my WIP's for quite a while, abandoned after just a few pages, but then my lovely beta reader, SammyYes saw the name of the document and was intrigued immediately. We then had a lot of fun thinking of the various pranks our bois could play at one another and even more fun giving Nines hell with it. Sammy actually came up with a lot of the pranks and helped me to stay grounded a bit at the edgier, more hurtful ones. Thank you for the inspiration, support and beta reading this, Sammy. You know this fic is yours, too!  
> This fic is currently nearing its competition and will be most likely completed this week, but I just really wanted to share it to get that extra motivational boost to finish it and deliver to whoever dedicated their time to read this. I picture this being about 28,000-32,000 characters long, with roughly 13 chapters, some shorter, some longer. I'll update as soon as I decide on that. The tags will be updated too, according to how heavy-handed I'll get at the end (if you know what I mean *wink wink*).

It all starts quite innocently. One particularly unremarkable day, Connor arrives at the precinct with Hank, engaged in a conversation as they walk to their table. Nines sends his brother a mental _hi_ , and Connor gives him a small wave and a smile, saying something to Hank and then making a beeline to Nines’ table, sitting down in Gavin’s empty chair.

Gavin never bothered to come on time, stating that Nines has him covered and he can always ring him up if there’s an emergency whenever the android brings the issue up. Nines tried to argue, but he himself had to admit that Gavin was not really necessary in the early morning hours and was more approachable after waking up on his own terms rather than to the ferocious ringing of the alarm clock. He knew it, Nines knew it, everyone knew it. So Nines just let it slide. Besides, the very Gavin-less morning time is a good time to have a little chat with Connor, since Gavin still kind of freaks out when he sees them interfacing.

So Nines pulls back the skin on his palm and presses it to the pearly white casing of Connor's own, letting their thoughts flow freely between them. Nines’ mind is immediately flooded by the impressions, smells and pictures that fill Connor's life with Hank and the most recent cases Connor is pondering over, while Nines allows him to see his quips and exchanges with Gavin and some cases of his own.

But then, as the brothers sit there, having their silent talk, something strange happens.

Gavin enters the precinct, looking around carefully. Nines is about to pull his hand from Connor’s grip, but then, something about Gavin’s behaviour makes him hesitate and just observe instead . As fascinating as he usually found the erratic detective, this was on a whole new level.

Gavin carefully measures the whole precinct with a single trained look. His eyes wander over to Connor and his eyebrows fly up when he sees him sitting in his chair, but he does not say a thing and keeps on looking, until he spots lieutenant Anderson in the break room, talking to officer Colins. Only then he gives Nines a cheeky smile and presses his finger to his lips in a gesture that is, based on explanation Nines database provides him with, supposed to urge him to stay silent.

Curious about what this one was about and carefully shutting a part of his system away so Connor won't see, Nines watches Gavin sneak towards Connor's workstation, where his still very new, still very shiny metal name tag sits, proudly telling the world that they are dealing with detective Connor Anderson.

Gavin sends Connor one last quick look before pulling a similar name tag from his backpack and quickly switches them around, stuffing the original one away. Only then he gives Nines a sly, mischievous smile before disappearing into the locker rooms.

What would Gavin need Connor's name tag for is beyond Nines. He supposes that it is either not important or that Gavin will tell him about it on his own, eventually - Gavin loved showboating around. At one point, Tina called him a drama queen, and ever since then, the term has been tightly bonded to the Gavin-concerned files Nines has carefully tucked away in the safest part of his memory.

It's only much later that day that Nines realises what has happened. He should have realised it, really. Gavin had caused some mischief, like the little rascal he was, which would explain why he looked so unusually smug- well, even smugger than usual.

A recently widowed lady comes to the precinct and Connor and Hank take her to their desk, probably to take her statement in the comfort of the precinct rather than dragging her into a much less welcoming interrogation room. Gavin watches the exchange like a hawk, which, of course, gets Nines’ attention, because Gavin paying attention to Connor usually means trouble.

And indeed, trouble ensues.

“Lieutenant Anderson, sir,” the lady greets the lieutenant, and then she squints at the shiny nametag in front of Connor. She frowns, squinting harder, and then pulls out a pair of unusually thick glasses from her purse, staring at the nametag. Connor exchanges a nervous look with Hank, who just shrugs.

“Oh dear, is your name really Tin Can?” she asks him in a thin, soft voice. Connor’s eyebrows fly up.

“Pardon me?” he asks politely.

“Oh, you poor, poor thing,” the lady shakes her head softly. “Are you aware that you can change this mean name your owner gave you? You don’t have to be called Tin Can, I mean, it’s kind of rude and racist.”

The detectives sit there behind their respective desks, completely baffled, while Gavin is doing his best not to roar with laughter, the corners of his lips twitching. 

“And you,” the lady points at Hank accusatory, pouting, and Lieutenant’s eyes widened. ”Why didn’t you tell him he can do that? It’s so mean of you, to make fun of your partner behind your back! Who are you, some kind of android hater? Just- look at the innocent face! How could you, you-“

The rest of the conversation is cut off by Gavin’s laughter, loud, almost a roar.

“Even better than I expected!” he cries out victoriously, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eyes, before chuckling some more.

It’s not that often one hears detective Gavin Reed laugh so loudly, so freely. There is something… utterly captivating. Nines finds himself saving the precious memory of the sight and sound away, to the secret Gavin folder, for future reference.

It takes Connor and Hank good ten chaotic minutes to explain to the prudent lady that Connor's name is not Tin Can and that Hank is not any sort of android hater, quite the opposite, actually. Connor sends a meaningful look in Gavin's direction and Gavin gives him a cheeky grin, but other than that, the android does not react. Needless to say, Gavin's shoulders are shaking with laughter the whole time and even Nines has to admit that the flushed, flustered look on Connor's usually composed face is kind of funny.

Only after the lady leaves, Connor approaches their desk. Gavin wiggles his eyebrows at Nines before turning to face Connor after the android makes his presence known to him with a decent cough.

“Do you consider yourself funny, detective Reed?” he asks him, his face suggesting he is anything but.

“Definitely funnier than you, detective Tin Can,” Gavin snorts at the mention of the nickname.

“Are you sure about that?” Connor wonders and there is something dangerous in the way he said that and the way he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Pretty goddamn sure. You tin cans lack a quality sense of humour. Just look at Nines there. Wouldn't recognise a joke if you hit him in the face with it," Gavin snickers. Nines tilts his head to the side slightly. No, humour definitely wasn't an integral part of his programming, but he has recently watched some funny videos and even a comedic movie and had a great time so they can learn humour, and was about to tell Gavin so, however, Connor was faster.

“Okay, rude.” he breaths out in exasperation. “I assure my humour module is calibrated to the finesse matching that of a human, and especially you.”

“Oh, what will you do, toaster,” Gavin smirks at him. “Overprank me? I’d like to see you try.”

Connor’s eyes narrows and Nines knows this means trouble. It’s a challenge now. And neither Gavin or Connor have it in them to give up. Neither of them knows when to stop. There was a certain reason why Connor became an integral part of the revolution and why Gavin became one of the best detectives in the whole city of Detroit.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you," Connor mutters coldly after a brief staredown with Gavin, turning on his heel and heading back to his table.

Nines exchanges a tormented look with Lieutenant Anderson.

Whatever has just begun, Nines can only hope would not end up in bloodshed.

The next morning is eerily similar to the previous one. Connor and Lieutenant Anderson turn up 8:30 straight. Hank immediately goes to the break room to secure himself a cup of coffee, while Connor practically bounces over to the table Nines and Gavin work at.

Only this time around, Connor does not interface with Nines. He just greets him like a normal human probably would, and immediately start working on the stash of pens Gavin has on the table.

“Connor, what are you-”

"Shh!" Connor hisses at him, busy unscrewing all the tops from Gavin's pens, taking the ink fillings out, collecting them in a small evidence plastic bag. "It's payback. For yesterday. I'll show detective Reed who really lacks any semblance of humour!"

“Connor, no. Don’t feed the trolls,” Nines frowns at him, groaning, despite knowing all too well his brother would stop at nothing to prove his point.

"Connor, yes," Connor presses his lips into a thin line, and the smile he produces is outright devilish. Nines had no idea his brother can make this kind of face and he briefly wonders whether he could do that too, but Connor is already talking again while pulling out yet another evidence bag, this time full of empty pen fillings. "I'm done with detective Reed's nonsense. It's about time he gets to taste some of his own medicine. Now, watch the door for me, please?"

Nines sighs, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"Just please don't kill one another," he requests, but if the smirk on Connor's face was anything to go by, nobody is safe in the precinct anymore.

Gavin is positively very confused and kind of angry when none of his numerous pens - and there is a lot of them, more than Gavin could possibly need - is not writing, leaving only traces of ink at best. The single usable one writes in a pink glitter gel. Gavin furrows his brows at the sight, spinning on the chair to face Connor, who does his best to look innocent but fails almost as miserably as Gavin did yesterday.

“That’s the best you can do?” he snickers at the android.

“Oh, I’m merely warming up,” Connor gives Gavin and angelic smile. “Unless you want to give up already…?”

“You’ve picked the wrong detective to fuck with, Connor. Just you wait.”

And with that, Gavin grabs his jacket, venturing out to buy a new set of pens. Connor gives Nines a conspicuous wink before returning to his work.

Nines sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose in a way Gavin does when he’s frustrated.

This is bound to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> (Also if you ask SammyYes nicely, they might draw us some little art pieces for the later chapters. They had some great ideas and their art is to die for!)


	2. Stirring the Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war grows. Neither Gavin or Connor are the ones to back away from the challenge and Nines is already so done with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos on the first chapter! I honestly didn't expect it to do so well! You guys are breathtaking! 
> 
> I could talk your ears off about what this fic means to me: The first comedic fic, the first POV Nines, the first multichapter fic, about how much of a blast I had discussing it over and over again with Sammy... but then we'd be here the whole day and who has time for that, eh?
> 
> Shout out to Sammy for beta reading and for all of their brilliant ideas. Thank you for being there for me, and thank you for drawing the wonderful pic of Nines that accompanies this chapter! You'll find a link for that one at the end of this chapter- I sure as hell won't spoil my favourite moment from this chapter for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Gavin is at work early - earlier than Nines ever remembers him coming to work. He greets his partner with a wicked grin, taking another sip from a cup of coffee he was nursing, feet on his table.

"You are early!" Nines gasps dramatically, pretending to be shocked, because hey, he doesn't need childish pranks to prove that he has a sense of humour. "What's happening? Are you dying? Are they deactivating me?"

"No," Gavin rolls his eyes, but he snorts in amusement, and while it was not exactly the roaring laughter Nines had heard two days ago, it's certainly something and it fills him up with strange pride. "I just needed a bit extra time to properly surprise Connor."

He gestures over to where Connor's table is, and Nines goes to check on it.

There was quite an impressive number of water-filled glasses on the top of Connor's table. Nines is slightly confused because putting half-empty glasses with water doesn't seem even remotely funny or sinister, and he was about to ask Gavin what the catch was when he noticed.

The glasses were turned bottoms up. If Connor was to lift one carelessly…

Water. Water everywhere, including in his very water-sensitive computer. Even with his advanced predictive software, he knows that the probability of Connor being successful with removing all of the glasses without spilling any water is nearing zero.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Gavin's voice sounds a bit to close too his audio receptors, and it startles Nines - well, not the suddenness, but the closeness and the way the voice in his ear send shivers down his spine, in a good way no less. "I spent half of the night figuring out how to do this properly without any spillage. Reddit provided me with the idea, but not with the how-to."

It is indeed kind of neat, but Nines does not feel like feeding Gavin's ego. The detective is self- assured enough as it is.

"I just wished you'd work with the same dedication, detective."

"Nah, much less payoff, much less fun."

"The work that puts food on your plate is much less of a payoff than pranking Connor?" Nines wonders, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "Some priorities you have."

Gavin pouts at him, apparently disagreeing, taking another sip from his steaming mug, flipping him a bird

"Shut the fuck up, Tin Can, or I'll prank you next," he says, but it lacks the real malice. Most of Gavin's mean gestures and words are just for show, once one learns how the detective ticks, and make that double when they are directed at Nines.

Needless to say, Connor is not pleased when he comes to work. He ends up having to mop the floor and Gavin keeps on laughing again and again whenever he sees the wet stains all over Connor's pants and shoes, proceeding to high-five anyone willing to celebrate with him, including Nines who is still slightly confused by the concept of triumphant hand slaps but obliges. The brief touch of their skin is electrifying and Nines finds himself tucking the memory of the feeling away for keeping, along with the ringing of Gavin's laughter.

Nothing is seemingly wrong the next morning Gavin appears, surveying his table with a suspicious look, only sitting down after he figures nothing’s out of place. Even Connor looks very unexcited, just sitting there behind his workstation with a pensive look.

Gavin is sending Connor careful looks every now and then and he is positively a bit more jittery than usual, almost as if he was trying to sit on a sea urchin. Honestly, watching the slow burn is kind of hilarious and Nines could help himself and he spies a quick look at the display in front of him. Restless Gavin is an almost as rare sight as loudly laughing Gavin is, and he is somehow absolutely endearing.

By lunchtime, Gavin is almost burning up with tension, so he settles for his favourite distraction mechanism - sass.

"Gave up already, Connor? Out of jokes?" he asks the android as Connor passes around their workstation. The android stops and gives detective Reed his widest, most honest smile, but there certainly is a devilish glimmer in those usually kind brown eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know, detective?" is the only thing he says, before getting back to his desk.

"Sonofaroomba," Gavin utters under his breath, before turning to Nines. "You don't happen to have an idea what he's up to, do you?"

"As hard you find this to believe, detective, I largely prefer staying out of this. Engaging the chaos is not really my style."

"Well, what is?" Gavin mumbles.

"Pardon me?"

"What is your style?" Gavin repeats the question and Nines feels confused, leaning on his table, now fully invested in the conversation, but then again, he's far too invested in almost everything Gavin does or doesn't do, so utterly hopelessly fascinated with his grimaces and little ticks, "I mean… I'm yet to notice any."

"Perhaps you are just unobservant," Nines suggests, only half-serious.

"Nah, I'm a detective. Being observant is my thing," Gavin dismisses his claim with a wave of a hand. "Besides, trust me, Nines. I watch you. I watch you a whole lot."

There is something quite flirty in the way Gavin says this and in the way he looks at Nines, but before Nines can really sink his teeth into the intriguing, electrifying conversation, the phone on Gavin's table buzzes in the same moment an alert pops up in Nines' HUD.

"A case," Gavin rolls his eyes theatrically. "Here goes hoping that today will be peaceful. Let's go, tin can."

"Right behind you, detective."

They got back to the station many, many hours later than anyone expected.

"Man, that crime scene was a mess," Gavin sighs heavily, practically falling back into his chair, head tipped back as he spins slowly. "I mean, come on, what the fuck? Boys from the forensic should really get at the top of their game. They were so fucking lucky you were there today to save their sorry asses."

"If that's a compliment, I'm willing to take it," Nines smiles and Gavin smiles back, albeit it's a weary, tired smile.

"For the record, yea. Golden star for you, tin can. Put it on the fridge door or whatever floats your boat."

"I'll hold your kind compliment close to my thirium pump, detective."

Gavin just hums in response, opening the top drawer of his desk, grabbing a pack of Oreos, ripping it open with his teeth. Nines follows the movement far too closely, and he catches himself swallowing, something androids usually never do, nor they need to do, and he has no idea where this came from.

"Man, I'm starving," Gavin grunts, pulling out one of the Oreos, biting in hungrily.

"Well, Oreo's are hardly-" Nines starts, but Gavin pulls a disgusted face that makes android pause in confusion.

"What's the matter, Gavin?" he manages to ask before Gavin spits the Oreo back to his palm, eyes wide.

"Oh no, he didn't," he hisses, examining the chewed-up, greyish mess that once used to be a cookie carefully, and smelling it.

"Fuck, that little shit," he growls, grabbing a tissue out of the box, wiping his palm clean before throwing the opened package to Nines, who catches it with ease.

Nines takes one of the cookies out of the package, scanning it as he would do with a piece of evidence presented to him. His scan reveals that the filling has been replaced with-

"Toothpaste. I'll fucking slay him." Gavin hisses, vengeful wrath burning in his eyes as he jerks the drawer open, pulling out a chocolate bar this time around, tearing the wrapper aggressively.

"Just how many sweets do you have in there?" Nines asks just as Gavin sinks his teeth into the chocolate bar eagerly, and honestly, it's quite endearing and-

Gavin whines, jumping out of the chair, slamming the chocolate bar against the floor. It makes a suspiciously plasticky sound when it lands.

"Connor!" Gavin roars like a lion, his cheeks turning red as he stomps towards the desk a very smug Connor is sitting at. "You fucking son of a toaster!"

"Yes, detective?"

"Where the fuck are my snacks?"

"For the sake of your own health, I've decided to swap them for less desirable dupes. Aren't you happy that I care?"

Nines can hear Gavin and Connor bickering all the way down the corridor, where vending machines stocked with sweets and snacks are. Nobody has even noticed him slipping away, least of all detective Reed and his brother. While this is a little disappointing, it comes in handy now, he reckons, pressing the buttons on the vending machines.

He returns just in time to see Gavin returning to their desk, but not before turning on his heel dramatically one last time, pointing an accusatory finger right at Connor.

"It's a war I tell you, you glorified smartphone. A war!"

"Reed, shut the fuck up!" Fowler’s bald head appears in the door of his office, and neither sounds or look pleased. "Go bond somewhere else, or at least bond silently, for fuck’s sake!"

He slams the door again, resulting in a crash that echoes through the whole precinct. Gavin huffs in annoyance, flipping the closed door a bird before turning back to his desk.

Only then does he finally spot Nines, standing there, hands full of snacks and sweets, and the annoyed expression on his face slips away almost immediately.

"What the actual fuck?" he asks, but it lacks a bite, the angry lines on Gavin’s forehead softening, as well as his eyes.

"I got you some snacks and sweets," Nines explains and he sounds lame even to himself, and how does one do this, this “being nice to your partner” thing? He should have asked Connor, but then again, he was too busy taunting said partner of his.

"W-well, I can see that," Gavin says and there is this little, barely audible stutter when he speaks up, but Nines catches it, and there it is again this strange warmth. "But like, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch," Nines states as he drops the pile of snack on Gavin's desk. "You are just a pain when you are hungry and sugar-deprived, and I sure am not dealing with that."

Gavin, for some reason completely beyond Nines, looks amused by this development.

"Well, thanks I guess… Nines."

Nines nods in approval, too mortified by the slightest pink dusting on Gavin's cheek that positively has nothing to do with the shouting Gavin had done a mere minute before. He hides a smile behind his hand when he hears the sound of another wrapper being torn, a crunchy sound of chocolate being bitten into and a content sigh.

 _"You really are no fun, Nines."_ Connor's voice resonates in his HUD.

_"Shut up, Connor."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the link for the wonderful art SammyYes has drawn for this chapter:  
> [Art for chapter 2!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803282)  
> I love how it turned out, and I love Nines: "How do I do this 'being nice to your partner' thing again?" He is so cute! No wonder Gavin absolutely has a thing for him. Make sure to give Sammy plenty of love!
> 
> Coming up next: Connor's office chair gets an unnecessary update and Gavin's computer catches a not so mysterious virus.  
> I plan to release the next chapter this weekend, so look out for that!
> 
> Thank you for reading, your kudos and comments are much welcomed!  
> Y'all have a nice day!  
> Kat


	3. The Embarassement of Gavin Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we bring you: Gavin (un)screwing things, Connor being deviously tech-savvy, a DE cameo, more MVP jealous Nines, some light flirting, a little 'is this a date' moment, and a wholesome family moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks, come join SammyYes and me for more foolishness and a bit of a slow burn. Gavin and Nines are hitting it of a bit, at last, and we're still only getting started!
> 
> This chapter is the one I love to hate. I've re-read it and retouched it more time than I could possibly remember and it still comes over as a bit bland to me. However, this is sort of the last "calm before storm" chapter, as SammyYes so acutely described. And while it may be what I consider the weakest chapter we've written so far, it contains important establishing shots and some moments I personally consider good and genuine, so hopefully, these should balance the general lameness of this chapter.
> 
> One more thing I'd like to touch upon is the fact that I perceive Nines as demisexual in this fic, as already suggested by the tags. I'll speak more about it when it comes up later, but this chapter contains a tiny little innuendo. Be warned, reader!  
> Also, I'm terribly sorry if I somehow misrepresented demisexuality. I tried to do my homework and be respectful, but since I myself am a cis-hetero, mistakes might happen. Don't hesitate to let me know, at any point, that I did something that mistreats demisexuality- I want all of you to be comfortable.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and support! You are the real MVPs.  
> Without further ado, let's dive right in!

The next morning, Gavin is at the work surprisingly early again, and Nines immediately knows it’s time has come for the next round.

“Good morning, detective,” he greets him politely, and Gavin gives him a lazy smile that has no business causing a small pop-up error in Nines HUD. “I see you are early again today, for all the wrong reasons.”

“Nothing wrong with a little revenge, not like you’d know anything about it,” Gavin smirks.

“Well, I am actually kind of amused by your antics unless they significantly distract you from doing your work,” Nines informs him, leaning a bit closer to the detective, trying to get a better look at the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “What do you have in store today?”

Gavin chuckles and pulls out a small screwdriver from the pocket of his jeans, wiggling it suggestively.

“Not telling you. I want to surprise you.”

"How nice of you," Nines tilts his head to the side slightly. "But you know, there are only so many things you can unscrew around-"

“Atta atta, roboboy," Gavin hushes him, leaning forward and pressing his fingers to Nines lips, which not only manages to shut him up but causes another error popping up in his HUD. Gavin's skin is kind of rough, and Nines captures residues of caffeine, nicotine, precinct handwash and peppermint toothpaste on it. Not bad. "Don't spoil the surprise. No analysis, no preconstruction. Try going in blind for once."

Gavin's not all unpleasant finger leaves its place, and Nines winces in surprise at the sudden lack of warmth.

"Very well," he manages to say. Gavin grins at him, apparently satisfied, and gets up to get some more coffee. Nines presses his own fingers to his lips pensively, but the touch is not quite the same, and no error messages show up.

He should have his software check, sooner better than later. He can’t risk getting compromised by errors.

After all, he has two pranking detective idiots to look after.

The prank of the day is simple, yet quite effective in its task to slowly drive Connor mad. Every time the android sits down on the chair, the seat slowly, very slowly slides down until Connor's chin is practically propped on the table. He has to stand up and lift the seat again, every ten minutes or so, and he never fails to send Gavin a murderous glance. Gavin watches him struggle with great delight and when Connor lets out a particularly annoyed groan and sends Gavin his darkest glare up to date, the detective playfully blows him an airborne kiss.

Nines can feel his face twisting into a frown, but then Gavin turns to him and winks at him mischievously, obviously teasing and Nines can feel the frown slip away, smiling instead, despite shaking his head lightly to show the detective that he does not approve the general foolishness. Gavin huffs playfully, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, while Connor goes to get himself a chair from precincts cafeteria in defeat, and Nines’ day is somehow even better than it was before.

The second week of the prank war opens with Connor hacking into Gavin's computer, having it freeze on what Nines presumes is a photo of Gavin from about ten years ago when he still was a starry-eyed newcomer lacking the scar on his nose and the ever-present stubble. Gavin looks completely mortified about the picture.

“Of fuck no, what is this shit!” he cries out loud, cheeks as red as a cooked lobster.

“You, I believe?” Nines suggests helpfully. Gavin gives him an ugly look and tries to unlock the computer to get rid of the mugshot. Nines doesn’t even have time to tell him he actually looks quite cute, despite the general toothiness and the funny shape Gavin's chin has full-on view without the five o'clock shadow, but the most atrocious sound suddenly attacks his audio processors and he closes his mouth again.

His database helpfully informs him that he is currently listening to the 2010s _The Penis Song_ at maximum volume.

Gavin's lets out a shriek that is barely even human as he smashes his keyboard furiously in futile attempt to stop the song from playing and to get rid of the picture frozen on his screen. Pretty much the whole precinct is around their desk in about a minute, and everyone is having a blast, while Gavin groans, face flushed red all the way to the roots of his hair. Allen pulls out a phone and starts filming it all as Chris Miller starts swaying into the rhythm, happily humming along. Everyone is shooting jokes about penis sizes and insecurity left and right. Officer Chen takes it upon herself to torture Gavin personally, singing along, while Connor tries to play it cool, but Nines is pretty sure he's having a time of his life, and all the jokes flying around make Nines wonder about Gavin’s penis and-

He should really have his software checked because _that_ is not an adequate response in this situation. Also, it is kind of uncomfortable. How do humans deal with this all the time again?

 _“This one works quite well, wouldn’t you say?”_ he asks Nines and his tone in annoyingly smug even through their wordless connection.

 _“It seems to be embarrassing enough to Gavin, yes,”_ Nines agrees. _“Too bad I’ll have to cut it short to make sure detective does some work today.”_

 _“I figured you’d say that,”_ Connor lets out a mental sigh. _“And while I understand, just… let me have this for a few more minutes, alright? I spent a lot of time researching the perfect combination of a picture and a song that would slap just right.”_

_“Well, it’s not like we are terribly busy, anyways.”_

_"It's not like you're not enjoying it too, more like?"_ Connor suggests and there is a light chuckle on the end of the sentence. Nines chooses to ignore it, watching the chaos unfold for a little longer, taking in the sight of flustered, embarrassed Gavin bouncing around like a particularly angry rubber ball, waving the computer mouse like a weapon and smashing his keyboard desperately, trying to unfreeze the computer so he can turn off the obnoxious song or at least get rid of “the strangely blessed and cursed picture at the same time”, as Officer Chen dubbed it happily, snapping a photo of Gavin’s new desktop. Gavin is too worn out at this point to even try and stop her. Most of the precinct has joined in Miller's impromptu dance party, including positively very happy Connor.

"Nines, help!" he yelps in the end, grabbing the android's elbow with urgent, wide eyes, and Nines, unable to resist the desperate plea, the warmth of Gavin's fingers burning through the thin fabric of his shirt, concludes that Connor had had his fun and it's about time to get back on the track.

“Alright.”

“You are a saint!” Gavin exclaims and he looks so ridiculously relieved it draws a small chuckle from Nines chest.

“I’ll remind you of that next time you’re upset with me,” Nines smirks him as he sunk into Gavin’s chair, retracting the layer of artificial skin on his hand to interface with the computer more easily.

“I’m never upset with you, Nines,” Gavin protests, leaning a bit closer to see what is happening on the screen, on hand resting on the table while the other one sits heavily at Nines’ shoulder, causing a few errors popping up again. “A bit frustrated, maybe. But upset? Angry? No. I could never be angry with you.”

“Perhaps I should try harder then,” Nines suggests, trying to ignore the way his thirium pump flutters.

“Maybe don’t? Connor usually manages to make me angry enough for both of you.”

"Duly noted," Nines nods and of course Gavin had to bring Connor up, as always. Nines just cannot catch a break from him. The ever-present Connor, who is always on Gavin's mind these days, his more social, more popular, beloved brother. Nines frowns to himself, but he tries to not let it show. Jealously is beyond unsightly for the likes of him.

"And… done," he announces after a few second and he reboots Gavin's computer, pulling his hand back, letting the artificial skin cover it again. Gavin watches the process with a fascinated look, which is a nice change to his usual 'that's fucking disgusting' face. "I've also defragmented your hard drive and updated your antivirus database. It will be faster and safer now."

“Great!” Gavin squeezes his shoulder appreciatively. “Will it be normal now? Normal desktop? No more music?”

“No more music,” Nines reassures him as he raises up from the chair, towering over Gavin, who is leaning against the table lazily. Sometimes, Nines tends to forget how small the detective is compared to him, and he briefly wonders whether Gavin is as loud as he is to compensate for his height.

“Best news I’ve heard today,” Gavin grins at him. “Thank you, Nines,” he adds and it sounds so warm and genuine it makes Nines smile back.

“Anytime.”

Later that same day, however, the most unusual thing happens.

Nines is just returning from the evidence room when Gavin surprises him by rushing in, grabbing his upper arm tightly and pulling him to a side corridor leading to the old archives barely anyone goes to anymore.

“Gavin?” Nines asks him, confused, but Gavin gestured at him urgently to keep it down, so he does. The thirium pump in his chest, however, is positively whirring faster than it should and his inner temperature rises slightly as he stands in this dimly lit, abandoned corridor with Gavin, who is still gripping his upper arm tightly.

“Shh, you dumbass, I don’t want- oh wow, that’s some material you have there,” he interrupts himself, giving Nines biceps an experimental squeeze, eyes wide. “CyberLife got all out on you, huh.”

“Gavin,” Nines repeats his name in a more hushed, quieter voice, trying to hide the embarrassment as well as the slight thrill he feels when Gavin compliments him so effortlessly, so naturally. If it was a compliment, that is. Nines sure hopes so. “You were saying?”

“Oh, yeah,” Gavin says, letting go of Nines arms. “I want you to drop by in my place today, alright? Don’t tell anyone, okay? Just… be there ASAP.”

“But what for?” Nines wants to ask, but Gavin just pats his shoulder and he’s gone, back to his desk.

Nines stands in the corridor, completely dumbfounded, system errors popping left and right, as he’s trying to figure out what just happened.

Should he even come to Gavin's place? Is it professional? Would it ruin their partnership? Sure, Nines considers Gavin his friend and hanging around it what friends do, or so he has heard, but why all the hush-hush?

Could Gavin possibly have some other plans? Is it another joke? Will he pretend someone kidnapped Nines as an ultimate prank? Nines would not put that above him.

Still submerged deep in his thoughts, running multiple preconstructions at the same time, Nines returns to his desk. Gavin is sitting there like it was no big deal, just working, those aesthetically pleasing eyes focused on the screen. Only when he notices Nines looking at him, he turns them away from whatever he’s doing to give him another one of those wicked winks of his and quite frankly, that does not help.

When the workday is nearing the end, Connor messages Nines whether he wants to go with them today, that the Gears are playing and it could be fun. Nines still isn't sure whether Connor really likes baseball or just does it because he likes Hank so much, but he is simply not able to find any appeal or excitement in the sport involving a bunch of guys hitting a ball with metal bats and then chasing it around while someone else is running around in circles. Connor is well aware of how Nines feels about baseball, so he doesn't seem really surprised when he refuses him.

 _“Shame,”_ he still says, however. _“You know, we could play some chess while Hank watches. Or something.”_

_“I’ll be alright. I still have some more work to do, since you keep detective Reed so busy with this whole silly prank war of yours.”_

Connor doesn’t need to know that the work he’s referring to can absolutely be done tomorrow or just any other day. If Gavin wants Nines to keep their meeting a secret, he absolutely will. Even if only to figure out what the detective is up to.

 _“We are just having some fun, Nines. You should try that,”_ Connor recommends.

_"I am having plenty of fun."_

_“Yes, alone in the precinct almost every single night. What a fun life you have, brother.”_

_“I don’t mind.”_

_"Yes, but I do. I hate the idea of you sitting there all alone when Hank offered you a perfectly good place to stay. I know you don't want to overstay your welcome, Nines, but guess what? You are my brother, and Hank wouldn't offer you to come live with us if he minded!"_

_“Lieutenant was fulfilling his social-“_

_“Hank doesn’t do social, Nines. He does honest. Brutally honest. Always.”_

Nines stays quiet for a bit, before sighing mentally. He had no idea one could sigh mentally, but it’s not all that bad, actually relieving a bit off the stress that has built up in his system over the day.

_“Yes, I know and I promise, I’ll come for a sleepover later this week, but just- not today, Connor. Okay?”_

_“Pinkie promise?”_

_“What is that?”_

Connor sends him a link and Nines researches it dutifully, suppressing a smile when he does learn the meaning behind it.

_“Very well then. Pinkie promise.”_

Connor shoots him a smile from where he's sitting at his desk, and Nines smiles, wondering how on Earth did he ended up with a dumbass, sweet brother and a dumbass, frustrating partner who are having the mightiest- and probably only- prank war the DPD has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseball: exists  
> Nines: diSgUsTinG  
> Sorry, baseball lovers, I don't think Nines would really enjoy it. Nothing personal there.
> 
> The avid watchers of Octopunk Media's Twitch may have recognised the picture on Gavin's screen as one and only, lovingly memeable Chris Trindade's headshot that "leaked" during the actors Q&A last week. Originally, Gavin's computer was switched to Hungarian and playing the song, but this was just too good to pass up so it got written in. A disclaimer: the character in this fic are most definitely NOT the DE characters. Chris Trindade just looks close enough to the canon Gavin we just went with that. I'm sorry, Chris. We love you.
> 
> SammyYes has drawn an amazing art piece for this chapter, this time featuring Gavin and Nines. Go check it out:  
> [Art for chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/57338959)
> 
> Next up: Arts and crafts with Nines and Gavin, some more flirting, pranks and Tina Chen. Coming out on Wednesday!
> 
> Thank you are so much for reading and for your support. I did not expect this to do so well, honestly. Your comments and kudos are much welcomed!


	4. Glue, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines spends the night at Gavin's. Things don't go in a way he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter almost doubles the word count on this fic, so yeah, it's a bit of a longer read. Make yourself comfy!  
> This one is not so much about the pranks themselves- although they are still the driving force behind the plot- and more about much-needed character building. Writing it has been a lot of fun, albeit it is a bit of the softer side. I swear to god the similarity to certain Detroit Evolution scene is purely coincidental. It's just... some tropes are tropes for a reason when it comes to Reed900.
> 
> Thank you SammyYes for working on this one with me and beta reading- I'd be lost without you. 
> 
> And thank you all for reading at the support, I live for your comments and kudos!
> 
> Now, without further ado... Enjoy!

Nines knocks at Gavin's door at 8:30 pm sharp, his research suggesting this the perfect time for a friendly post-work drop by, not too early to look eager but then again not late enough to look like he doesn't care. He tries to do the same with his outfit. Nines owns very little clothes beside the CyberLife provided uniform he still wears to work, but he doesn’t think Gavin would appreciate him wearing it off the clock.

Usually, he'd ask Connor for advice on the matter, but he's supposed to keep this meeting a secret, so he has to stick to the online forums. Reddit and some other websites he used for his research suggested that he should look smart but not over the top and definitely should look like he didn’t try too hard, and to be honest, Nines just doesn’t understand what the whole business with not looking like you’ve tried is. He’d personally consider it a compliment for his date/not date go out of their way to look good and arrive on time for him.

Humans. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.

The main advice he took from the kind strangers of the internet was that in case of dates you are not quite sure are actual dates, you should come prepared for the best but expect the worst, not to be disappointed in case this visit turns out not what he expects-

What he definitely doesn’t expect is the sight that greets him when Gavin opens the door after Nines rings the bell.

Gavin does not look ready for a date. Gavin does not look ready for a movie night between two friends. He does not look ready for doing some extra work as colleagues, either.

Because Gavin is, in fact, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt which is slightly too small around his shoulder and too loose around his waist and has a few small holes around the hems of the sleeves. He is holding a tube of glue and a pair of scissors. There is a big piece of cardboard stuck to his forearm and some smaller pieces of paper in his hair. Nines stands there for a good second before he collects himself enough to actually greet the man.

“Took you long enough,” he frowns at Nines instead of greeting him. “Come right in.”

Nines steps inside the apartment, taking his shoes off, while Gavin waits for him to do so, leaning on the doorway to the living room, and he looks a bit puzzled about the outfit Nines has chosen for himself. When his eyes meet Nines', however, he just grins at the android for some unfathomable, probably silly or mischievous reason. He gestures at Nines to follow him into the living room, gripping his art supplies tightly.

Nines has already gathered enough clues to be quite sure something involving caffeinated Gavin and a lot of glue and paper is going on, however, the sheer mayhem he encounters when he enters Gavin’s living room exceeds all of his expectations.

The room itself is probably quite nice on the good days. The couch looks a little worse for wear, but the deep forest green carpet is a nice touch and works well with dark brown hardwood floor and clean white walls that reveal red brick under the plaster every now and them. The kitchen area is devoid of any dirty dishes, safe for what looks like half a dozen of used coffee mugs, and provides a nice assortment of sleek kitchen appliances. It’s minimal and modern. Nines could imagine living here.

However, right now, the room is a chaos of old cardboard boxes, rolls of scotch tape, tubes of glue, coloured paper and pencils and pens. It’s almost like an atelier of some mad, over the top artist. The art supplies are covering every single flat surface and some vertical ones, too. How is that possible is beyond Nines, but he has to admit he is actually quite impressed by the sheer creative chaos the room is in.

“Gavin,” he addresses the detective by his first name, the same he did when he got dragged into the archive corridor by him. “What is going on here?”

Nines hears a pitiful meow somewhere around his legs, and sure enough, there is a big tabby sitting there, looking at him with an accusing look in its eyes, a piece of cardboard glued to its tail. Nines scoops it into his arms and gently tears the cartoon away, along with a few brown hairs.

“I didn’t even know you have a cat,” he mumbles, but Gavin isn’t listening, busy rummaging the cupboards in his kitchen. Nines waits there awkwardly, holding the surprisingly friendly, purring cat. Considering it was Gavin’s, he expected it to be more hostile for some reasons, and he briefly wonders about how that ties up to Hank’s claim that the pets often reflect the personality of their owner.

Gavin pours himself a cup of coffee before turning around, leaning on the kitchen counter. He smiles a little when he sees Nines standing there with the cat, and the smile makes Nines’ cooling systems kick in.

“Is this your cat?” Nines asks Gavin a stupid, unnecessary question that can barely stand as a conversation starter, pointing at the cat he’s still holding in his arms.

“No, this is Patrick!” Gavin tells him with an unusual glimmer with his eyes, and he stifles back a chuckle. He seems to be in a good mood tonight, which is a nice change of pace.

“You… named you cat Patrick.”

“Sure did,” Gavin nods, setting the cup down. “He’s a little shit, though. A little dummy of mine, right?”

He takes the cat from Nines arms and cuddles it gently. Patrick purrs loudly, rubbing the top of his head against Gavin’s chin lovingly. Gavin smiles, and there is so much tenderness in his face that Nines can’t help himself but watch, with what feels like his sappiest smile up to date glued on his face.

At last, Gavin sets the cat down on the ground. Immediately, Patrick bolts for his food bowl and starts chomping on dry food.

“Always hungry after a good cuddle, that one,” Gavin shakes his head lightly, grabbing his coffee mug again before moving to the couch, gesturing at Nines to join him there. He obeys, sitting on the edge of the couch, back ramrods straight. If Gavin notices how tense he is, he doesn’t mention it and instead goes straight to the explanations.

“I’m pranking Connor and I need your help, otherwise, I won’t make it in time. Here.”

He shoves a piece of paper under Nines nose and when Nines examines it, he sees that it’s a photo of Connor’s desk back at the precinct, in terrible colours and low resolution, barely showing any detail. It’s terrible. Also, it doesn’t make much sense. What does Gavin want to do with it? Does he want to glue it to Connor’s table? Is it some metareference he’s not getting? What is all that carton and glue for?

Nines is confused.

“What exactly are we doing here?” he asks, gesturing to the whole paper- covered room with his arm in a wide gesture he has never felt compelled to use before but finds quite fitting in this situation.

“We are doing an exact paper and cardboard replica of everything at Connor’s table and putting it there tomorrow morning,” Gavin explains, rubbing his hands with a grin that is every bit as charming as it’s devious. “And we’ll hide the real stuff.”

"Gavin, that's a terrible idea," Nines rolls his eyes.

“No, it’s not,” Gavin sticks his pink, spongy tongue at him. “It’s genius.”

“Genius enough for you to stay up all night preparing… this?” Nines asks, picking up what looks like a computer mouse-shaped cardboard cut-out. It's reminiscent of a computer mouse enough, and there are dashed lines drawn on it. Nines supposes that this is where you are supposed to cut and fold to make the shape more 3D-esque and to tell the truth, he is impressed by both the fact Gavin though of how to construct it and his determination to make it look real. 

“Totally,” Gavin nods with half-lidded eyes. “And besides, if you help me, I can actually like… sleep for a few hours. Maybe. Who knows.”

Nines rubs his temples. Pushed back into a corner, he really has no choice there, does he? He can’t have Gavin not sleeping the whole night. Not only is he absolutely unbearable when he’s tired, but it’s also not healthy, and Gavin’s doing enough non-healthy things already.

It’s ironic, really. To be the responsible one, he has to enable his chaotic dumbass of a partner and let him prepare an elaborate prank.

Sometimes, Nines is so done with everything and everyone.

“Alright. If you promise you’ll sleep for at least six hours-“

“Three,” Gavin argues.

“Five?” Nines suggests.

“Four or no deal,” Gavin crosses his arms over his chest, pouting stubbornly.

“Gavin, I’m doing this for you.”

“Yea I know. Four. Or nothing. Take it or leave it,” Gavin shrugs, offering Nines the glue gun in a dramatic gesture, waiting for him to accept it.

Nines groans, grabbing the gun from Gavin in a gesture that suggests he's giving up on reasoning with Gavin.

He can't believe himself and the stuff he's doing for this infatuating man. It's even worse than when he had to help Gavin cover up the fact he dislocated a suspect’s shoulder. As much as Nines agreed with Gavin’s statement that the guy had it coming for abusing both his wife and his children, he did not exactly approve of his partner taking justice into his own hands. Not when the justice was about to be served anyways.

“Very well then, four hours,” he agrees. Gavin gives him a wide, approving smile, patting his shoulder. His palm is nicely warm, as is the feeling spreading through Nines’ chest cavity.

"That's how I like it, Nines. it'll be fun, you'll see," Gavin promises. "Now, should we do a life-sized replica of Anderson from cardboard too, or would that be too much?"

Their DYI session indeed turns out to be fun, shockingly enough. Should Nines be honest with himself, it’s the most fun he has had in weeks, maybe months. He never got to spend time with Gavin outside work, and the experience is interesting enough to be burned into his memory forever.

Gavin looks so much more relaxed in the setting of his own home, without curious colleagues peaking over his shoulders all the time. He chats with Nines with easiness he has rarely shown him before, and Nines can see a whole lot of new shades to Gavin. Snarky, when he talks about the prank war. Clever, as he tells him about some cases he has solved before they met. Funny. Witty. Sassy. Charming. Soft.

And Nines enjoys it. Loves it. Gavin is still pretty much the same Gavin he has been meeting at work for so many months now, but he is much more laid-back and cool and only confirms that there is so much more Nines has yet to learn about him. And by rA9, Nines is more than willing to learn.

They are just about to finish with the life-sized Hank replica when the clock strikes 3 am. Gavin has been yawning ever since midnight, but for the last half an hour he looks like he could topple over any minute now. Nines is actually quite sure he has dozed off a few times already, judging from how he dripped the glue on completely wrong places, including his own sweats.

“We had a deal, Gavin. If you want to get to the precinct early enough to set this all up, you should go to sleep, so you’d get those four hours we agreed on,” he tells Gavin strictly as he watches him drop the scissors for the third time in five minutes. Gavin’s sleepy gaze focuses at Nines face, and he shakes his head lightly, brushing dark strands of hair back from where they feel into his eyes.

“No, I’m fine. Lemme just finish Lieutenant Cardboard here and-“

“No,” Nines frowns at him, and Gavin looks a little taken aback when Nines tears the scissors out of Gavin’s non-protesting hand. “I can finish that. You go to sleep. Please.”

For a moment, it looks like Gavin’s going to argue with him, but when he hears the plea in his voice, he closes his mouth and blinks owlishly at him, looking a bit confused. Even Nines himself has to admit there was a lot of softness and care in the way he said that. It’s embarrassing for his own voice synthesiser to betray him like this, putting his emotions on show. However, the slightly pleading tone seems to be working and Nines is willing to take much more embarrassment to ensure Gavin’s wellbeing.

"Well, if it makes you happy," Gavin says, and Nines can only guess he's trying to sound grumpy, and it's not really working and finds great comfort in knowing that human vocal cords are as traitorous as his voice synthesiser is, “then maybe I will.”

“Please do,” Nines nods resolutely. Gavin scrambles from the ground he’s sitting at, giving his back a good stretch after crouching over the glue and paper for so many hours. Nines can hear a few of Gavin’s vertebras pop back into their place, barely audible over the sound of music Gavin has turned on as the night dragged on.

As Gavin walks by Nines, heading to the door Nines presume his bedroom is behind, he absent-mindedly runs his fingers through Nines hair. It feels nice and Nines is having a hard time fighting the urge to close his eyes and lean into the touch or ask Gavin to return and do it again.

“Have a good night, Gavin,” he says quietly instead.

"Night, toaster," Gavin shots him a worn-out smile as he disappears behind the door to the bedroom.

Gavin’s bedroom.

Nines wonders how it looks like. He guesses it’s modern and minimal, as is the rest of Gavin’s apartment, but then again, humans do prefer their bedrooms cosy and warm, don’t they? What kind of colours would Gavin choose there? Does he have a carpeted or wooden floor? Is there a dresser? A nightstand? A lot of sentimental photos from his past, perhaps? And is his bed on the softer or the harder side?

Nines stops himself there, shaking his head lightly to chase the undesired thought away as he sighs for what feels like the millionth time that day, leaning back to glue cardboard eyebrows to Lieutenant’s face.

The things he does for Gavin Reed.

He finishes cardboard Hank well before sunrise and has about an hour left to slip into a brief stasis before they have to go. It turns out that he has a lot of redundant data flying around his software, not really needed. That’s nothing new- it is quite normal for Nines to have defragmented lines of code and pieces of data floating around his HUD. That’s why he’s entering stasis in the first place- to enter into the usually enclosed part of his mind of everything unnecessary, ensuring that he’ll be on his optimal performance.

Usually, the redundant data consist of case files and thoughts about their suspects, with occasional Gavin, Connor or Hank- related piece of data added to the mix. But this time around, the data flashing in front of Nines’ eyes as he’s in stasis are quite different from the usual daily mix. There is almost an unbearable lot of prank-related snippets and some leftovers from earlier research on how to behave on a date that you are not sure is a date. And there is an unusual amount of Gavin-related images and observations. The way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs, how his eyes sparkle when he’s genuinely invested in something, albeit something mischievous…

Such images have no business sticking in Nines’ HUD, and he dismisses with a mental huff, before moving on to get rid of other, less prominent images.

He’s up and running at 6:55 am sharp, waiting for Gavin to wake up so they can go to work and Gavin can set the prank up.

Their prank.

Nines does his best to suppress the thoughts of belonging, of fondness, of the warmth that comes with knowing that he's a part of this now, that he is a part of something, but can't deny that he's in what would humans call a good mood.

Gavin emerges from the bedroom at 7:11 am, rubbing his sleepy eyes. His hair is tousled and he looks a bit grumpy, well, grumpier than usual, but then he spots Nines sitting on his couch, Patrick curled up on his thighs, purring contently.

Gavin stops in the doorway to his bedroom and takes the picture in. He looks a bit dazed for a moment, and he shakes his head lightly to snap out of it.

“Not the usual morning picture I get, but I can’t say I hate it,” he mumbles, offering Nines a sleepy smile which Nines returns promptly. Gavin is wearing a pair of loose pants and a worn white shirt with a cartoony frog which his database recognises as Rare Pepe, a dank meme. It's strangely cute and terrible at the same time.

Gavin picks up a cardboard replica of Connor’s keyboard on his way to the bathroom and examines it, turning it around in his hands which Nines has learned are a bit rough but not unpleasantly so, and surprisingly skilled with scissors and glue.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. It looks stupid,” Gavin snorts, setting the fake keyboard back where he picked it up from.

“It’s a prank,” Nines reminds him softly. “Looking ever so slightly goofy is the point, or so my research suggests.”

Gavin's brows furrow at his words, but then he shrugs.

"Guess you are right. This might not be my best prank, but I have to admit Lieutenant Cardboard over there looks pretty dope."

Nines accepts the compliment with what he hopes is a graceful smile. He is still bad at those, but around Gavin, they seem to come more naturally.

“Get yourself ready, detective. You want to be there early if you want this to work.

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Gavin disappears into the bathroom before Nines is able to correct him that he is not any sort of captain, but just a mere detective and that the misuse of formal titles is generally frowned upon.

Oh well, he’ll tell Gavin next time. Preferably before he gets into any sort of trouble for misusing the police ranks.

The prank is a roaring success. Nobody asks Gavin or Nines a single question when they turn up an hour earlier than usual, carrying carton copies of office supplies, a computer, and a life-sized Hank dummy. They made heads turn, yes, but by now, the whole precinct is already acquainted with the Prank War. Some of the officers seem to be excited for the next round, especially Officer Chen who comes to check up on them while they are setting everything up.

"This fella is spot on," she concludes, poking the fake Hank carefully positioned on the chair into the nose. "Great job. We are so keeping that one around after you are done with your prank, Gavs.”

“No, he’s creepy,” Gavin shudders in disgust. He’s holding a box full of Connor’s personal stuff, which he has surprisingly a lot of- a picture of Hank, him and Sumo, a picture of him and Nines, which Nines hates but Connor finds it quite adorable, a glass paperweight, pens, highlighters and a whole lot of post-it notes. “I’ll be having nightmares for months after staring into those soulless, cursed eyes for hours as we were making it.”

“Oh, it’s ‘we were’ now?” Officer Chen smirks at Gavin, and not in a good way. “Did you get Nines to help you? I had no idea you were such a little crafty robot prankster!” she exclaims excitedly, turning to Nines. The tone of her voice is patronising, but it’s not mean, so Nines lets it slide.

“Between the detective staying up all night to prepare an elaborate joke and me helping him with it so he can get at least some sleep, I much prefer the second option,” Nines answers instead and for some reason, Gavin looks horrified at his statement, cheeks warming up with a nice pink tint. The smirk on Officer Chen's face widens even more.

“Look who cares about his little trash panda of a partner. Good for you, Reed. Remember to send me the wedding invitation!”

“Tina I swear to god-”

“Oh, who am I kidding,” Chen waves her hand dismissively. “As your one and only friend, I’ll be your best man, probably. That’ll be great. I’ll make sure to embarrass you plenty during the speech, and then I’ll bribe the DJ to play the Penis Song during your first dance.”

“Tina, no!” Gavin groans, setting the box down so he can bury his face into his palms as a drama queen he is.

"You are not even denying it, bro," she laughs, patting his shoulder before leaving them to their own devices, heading into the breakroom to grab a cup of coffee.

“If it helps, I think with our funds combined, we could overpay whatever bride Officer Chen offers to our wedding DJ,” Nines says, trying to be helpful. Gavin, however, only groans even louder, burning to the tips of his ears.

They finish setting everything up right on time for Gavin to go get himself a cup of coffee and return back to his table as if nothing was happening. Connor is immediately suspicious when he spots both of them sitting there, but still comes over to greet Nines and sneer at Gavin. Needless to say, he looks very confused when he arrives at his table.

Gavin did a spectacular job with Nines’ help and everything is spot on. Hank looks very amused as he stares at his bewildered son before he moves to check on his cardboard doppelganger.

“I see I’m not needed here anymore,” he concludes, turning on his heel. “I’ll be at Jimmy’s if anyone needs me.”

“Lieutenant no!”

“Lieutenant yes,” he pats Connor’s shoulder as he walks by. “You go find your things, kid,” he calls back over his shoulder, as he disappears into the breakroom, obviously just kidding about going to the bar. Figures.

A look of relief on Connor’s face quickly switches into that of realisation, followed by pure panic where he realises that his things, the real stuff, including his terminal, are indeed missing. He turns to Gavin, who watches Connor panic with a content smirk that makes Nines wipe it away and keep watching it at the same time. How can a single smirk be so infuriating and captivating at the same time is beyond him, as well as much other stuff detective Reed does.

“Detective Reed, this is not funny! I need my stuff to work!” he cries out.

“Well, I needed my computer too yesterday, and you’ve had it frozen on that stupid pic and had it blasting an idiotic song I couldn’t turn off. It’s called payback, Connor. You fucked with the wrong bitch.”

Gavin raises his hand and Nines high-fives him without as much as hesitating.

“Nines?” Connor’s eyes are as wide as saucers now, and the look on his face is the one of betrayal. He clutches his chest dramatically and okay, this one is just for show. Connor is not really mad at him. Nines has to admit he is kind of relieved. “I can’t believe it. You are my brother!” 

“And my partner in crime,” Gavin rubs in smugly. “Deal with it, Cons.”

Connor pouts at Nines, and Nines shrugs.

“As I already explained to Officer Chen-”

"Yea, sure, we've heard that already," Gavin cuts him off. Rude. "In other news, I am feeling merciful today, so I'll tell you where I hide your things. They are in the old archive."

“Okay, thanks I guess?” Connor says as he heads toward the archive, probably not believing how easy obtaining that information was. And Gavin lets him, shooting Nines a wicked, devilish smile.

“When are you going to tell him you hid the key?” Nines asks him as he watches his brother make his way into the older part of the building nobody ever goes to anymore.

“When he asks. Maybe. Depends on how much he’ll beg,” Gavin smirks mercilessly. “Now come on. I can’t believe I’m saying it, but we got work to do. Fowler will have all head unless we got at least something done, or worse, he could forbid me and Connor from doing this whole prank war before we have a winner.”

“You’re not going to stop anytime soon, are you?” Nines sighs, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Mama ain’t raise no quitter, Nines. I’m doing this until the bitter end.”

"As admirable as your resolve is, I'd prefer if you'd put the effort into something actually useful, detective. Doing your work, for example," Nines tells him as they both return to their desk, tapping the top of Gavin’s terminal meaningfully with his long, pale finger.

“Shut the fuck up, tin can, I already said I’m doing it, sheesh. You two tin cans are always so dramatic!” Gavin rolls his eyes at Nines in mockery, but he sits behind his computer and gets to actually working. Nines allows himself a small smile before getting back to writing the report about last week’s homicide investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin at 3 am with glue gun and cardboard: Nines you don't understand
> 
> A little BTS story for those who are interested: We were discussing this chapter yesterday as I was doing some rewrites and I posed an important question, at the prime time of 3 am: What sort of pyjamas would Gavin wear? What followed was creative chaos I am still astounded by.  
> Somewhere between debating whether captain Levi from AoT was Gavin's gay awakening and establishing Connor and Gavin as a pair of biggest weebs, we've pitched a whole new scenario for the DPD boys. I'll only say that if I'll ever write a continuation to The Prank War, it'll be called The Cosplay War, and leave the rest to your imagination, but boy of boy that would be a wild ride.  
> Throw your thought and ideas about that in the comments and embrace the chaos with us! 
> 
> Coming up next: The plot thickens as Connor comes up the most deliciously devious prank up to date that really makes Gavin shine and leaves Nines at loss of words. 
> 
> Chapter 5 will drop this Saturday, so eyes out for that!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and support. Your kudos and comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> UPDATE: SammyYes has blessed up with more art! This time, we didn't get just one, but THREE pieces and I love them so much! Thank you, Sammy, you're an absolute unit and MVP. And you... please check them out and give Sammy some love!  
> [Art for chapter 4!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803282/chapters/57540319)
> 
> Stay safe and sane and have a stellar day,  
> Kat


	5. Twilight is so 2010s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, sparkles are Connor's best friends, Gavin's coffee- and Gavin himself- get dusted, Nines is impressed for all the wrong reasons and a slightly antagonistic Allen makes his first appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, lovely reader, welcome back! Thank you all for all the love and support this fic and the accompanying art by Sammy has received. We love you so much and we live for your feedback and kudos!
> 
> First of all, a minor update on the tags. Decisions have been made for some characters to be more heavily included-although we will still focus on our main trio- and the rating goes up cause swearing. I know, it's cannon compliant, but still. Better be safe than sorry.
> 
> This chapter is something of a longer one again, keeping up with the trend of one prank for a chapter. Some pranks just have enough drive to carry the chapter in whole... some just don't. I don't make the rules. The pranks do.
> 
> Anyways, here we will pull out some of the big guns, and what I personally consider my favourite prank. It's deliciously devious and right up my alley. I knew this had to happen as soon as Sammy came up with the idea, so I'm very excited to see what you guys will think about it!
> 
> Thank you Sammy for sticking with me and for all the ideas you've given me. And also for beta reading, as always. Without you, the fic would have been full of unfinished sentences and nonsense. 
> 
> And now, without further ado... enjoy the madness!

The next prank marks a very dangerous precedent in the Prank War, and Nines starts fearing of what’s coming. He only finds solace in the fact that the only causality so far has been Gavin’s pride, and he sure hopes both his brother and Gavin will realise what side of the law they stand at.

The morning after the cardboard incident, there is seemingly nothing going on, but all three of them know better. It’s the kind of peace that precedes a storm.

Gavin surveys his desk very carefully, and when he finds nothing wrong, he examines the chair. Once again, he finds nothing. He sits down on it with an audible huff, booting up his computer, albeit a bit carefully, almost like he expects it to start blasting another obnoxious, unstoppable song. But nothing happens. Brows arched high, he sends Connor a curious glance, but the android either doesn’t notice or pretends not to notice.

“Alright,” he sighs, turning to Nines. “So, what do we have today?”

They work undisturbed for almost an hour- which might be a new record, Nines notes sourly- before Gavin grunts something about needing his fix and he gets up to make himself a cup of coffee.

Nines doesn’t miss how Connor’s head perks up in eager expectations, his big brown eyes suddenly following Gavin’s every move. There is no shade of doubt in Nines’ mind. Shit’s about to hit the fan, as Lieutenant Anderson would probably put delicately. 

“Would you fucking stop destroying my food and coffee?!” Gavin comes stomping and screaming from the breakroom, smashing something on Connor’s table harshly. A small cloud of very sparkly dust raises into the air from whatever thing Gavin is holding, and Nines suspects that must be today’s prank.

He stands up to get a better view. Immediately, he wishes he hadn't because Connor has gone straight for the kill.

Gavin is holding his personal coffee jar, the one he usually keeps carefully tucked away in the darkest, least accessible place in the communal cupboard he can reach comfortably. Which is not very high, but it’s an obscure nevertheless. Unless one knew what he was searching for, the likelihood of discovering it close to none. Nines only knows about it because Gavin asked him to make him coffee a few times, using as an excuse Nines being able to work even while he waits for the kettle to boil while Gavin cannot. It’s a lame excuse, but since it’s only happening from time to time, Nines lets it slide. Besides, it’s also worth of the small thanks Gavin gives him every time Nines gets him the steaming cup of energy. Nines also takes the fact Gavin shared the location of his secret coffee stash a sign of trust.

Trust Nines has just seemingly broken now.

He lowers himself back to his chair, bracing for the impact. He misses whatever Gavin tells Connor, but judging from how red his face is and how he crinkles his nose, he is not very happy with what’s going on. He looks very angry when he stomps back to their shared desk, frowning at Nines. So much for Nines supposed inability to enrage Gavin.

“I can’t believe you told your fucking toaster of a brother about my secret coffee jar,” Gavin snarls, smashing the coffee jar on his table angrily, resulting in another sparkly cloud rising into the air, covering Nines' keyboard with fine glittery dust. “If you wanted to settle scores, you could have chosen some other way. Perhaps something that wouldn't scream betrayal so much.”

“I didn’t tell Connor about it,” Nines defends himself, but the way he says it has Gavin only huffing at him with disdain.

“And now you’re lying about it, too. Thought better of you, Nines.”

He leaves the jar at Nines’ table, returning back to make himself a coffee from the office-provided supplies he always complains so much about. Nines dives right in and checks on the contents of the jar, despite already having a general idea of what was inside.

Sparkly dust. So many sparkles. Nines dips in his finger experimentally, and a whole lot of it immediately sticks to it, covering the tip of his ring finger with a bedazzling coat of rainbow glitter. It's kind of pretty actually, but yes, definitely not the coffee Gavin desired.

_“Could you maybe tell Gavin I didn’t rat out his prized coffee hideout?”_

_“No, I don’t think I will. Serves you right for siding with the enemy, brother.”_

_“He’s not an enemy, Connor. He’s my partner.”_

_“Yes, and I am your brother. Sort out your priorities, Nines. Bros before hoes, as the wise old man once said.”_

_“Was the wise, old man Lieutenant Anderson, by any chance?”_

_"Maybe. Doesn't make it any less valid, though!"_

_“You are a horrible brother and I want to be put up for adoption.”_

_“Too late now, Nines! Welcome to the family!”_

Gavin looks very done with the whole world when he returns to their desk with a cup of coffee. Whenever he takes a sip out of it, he pulls a face so disgusted he does not deserve to call either of the androids dramatic. And it’s not like Nines is watching him or anything, he just happens to notice that by accident and not because he cares about Gavin and is upset about him being mad at him. No. Absolutely not.

“Surely it’s not that bad,” Nines breaks the silence after the fifth sip followed by a grimace, trying to comfort his partner. 

“I don’t expect you to understand the concept of coffee,” Gavin grunts, not even as much as looking Nines’ way.

“I’ll bring you a new one tomorrow morning, I promise," Nines offers dutifully. Gavin hasn't talked to him for half an hour now and Nines had no idea silence could feel so miserable.

“I thought you said you didn’t do it?” Gavin retorts sharply, the top of his head along with his blaming eyes appearing over the monitor, glancing down at Nines at last.

“I didn’t do it.”

“Why would you get me new coffee, then?”

“Because you seem to really hate this basic office coffee you are drinking right now. And because I want to,” Nines replies quietly, and he can’t believe that he said it out loud.

The eyes glaring at him over the top of the monitor soften ever so slightly before disappearing again.

“Fucking whatever,” Gavin mumbles, and Nines can feel his lips curling up in a small smile. Connor needs to try harder if he wants to make Gavin upset with him, it seems. The realisation results in a warm feeling spreading inside his chest cavity that Nines cherishes and welcomes, his mood rising immediately.

Five minutes later, Gavin declares that he's off to buy himself some new coffee because he cannot take this mediocre stuff for any longer. Sometimes, Nines wonders if it's just Gavin or if all the humans have the patience of a five-year-old seated in front of a bowl of marshmallows, but he keeps the question for himself. There is no need to rile Gavin up more than he already is. 

“I’ll be back in five,” Gavin promises Nines when he stands up from his chair. Nines, most of his processing capacity taken by conjuring a report, simply nods. Gavin runs his fingers along the edge of Nines' table as he walks by, and even when occupied, Nines registers the slightest hint of sparkles on the tips of his fingers. A part of his processor informs him that this is cute, but he dismisses it in order to concentrate on the report, as well as preserving his own sanity.

But today was one of those days nobody in the DPD would get a minute of peace, because exactly thirty-four seconds after Gavin leaves his desk, a loud scream, almost resembling a battle cry, is heard from the locker room. Nines raises his head, alarmed when he recognises the voice as Gavin’s.

“CONNOR!”

Gavin comes storming back, clutching his old faithful leather jacket in one hand, the other hand curled up into a fist. He is, probably for some Connor- related reason, covered in sparkles from head to waist. Pink sparkles.

Gavin stops in front of Connor's table, shoulders rising and falling heavily as he tries not to get violent and fails miserably. Hank gives the sparkly man one look before tipping his head back and laughing with his deep, rumbling laughter. Officer Chen comes checking out on all that commotion and she snorts when she sees the sparkly disaster Gavin is, pulling a phone and filming him from a safe distance.

“This is not fucking funny!” Gavin cries out, throwing his arms up in the air. “Do you know how fucking hard it is to get rid of this shit?” 

He points at his whole very sparkly torso in a vague, desperate gesture that has Connor chuckling.

“Oh, trust me, I am well aware of that,” the android smirks at the human “But I do think all the pink really brings out the light in your eyes, Gavin.”

"Oh, I'll give you pink alright, asshole!" Gavin snarls, before turning on his heel, presumably running to the bathroom to try and wash the sparkles off.

However, it doesn't quite work and Gavin returns to his desk with wet, sparkly hair, bedazzled face, dressed in a marron hoodie that didn’t go with all that glitter at all. He was also tragically coffee-less and particularly grumpy looking.

“If you still want that coffee, I can go and get it for you,” Nines offers him. No matter how hilarious and strangely enticing Gavin looks sparkling all over, Nines can’t bring himself to not feel a bit sorry for him. From what his quick internet search suggests, glitter dust is an abomination from the lowest circle of hell only mean to be used on your worst enemies.

“You’d… do that?” Gavin asks Nines carefully and Connor has been right, the pink really does bring out something really nice in Gavin’s grey eyes. The whole wet sparkly look was… kind of cute, he admits to himself.

Pop goes the error in Nines HUD. He dismisses it quickly, before answering.

“Of course I would. It makes no difference whether I’ll get you your coffee today or tomorrow. Besides, you look like you need a little pick me up, Gavin.”

"Well, if you insist," Gavin mumbles and he suddenly looks much pinker than he was a second ago under all of this glitter.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Nines promises.

Fifteen minutes later, Nines sets a steaming cup of good coffee in front of very pleased looking Gavin. The detective wraps both of his sparkly hands around the cup and takes the aroma in, sighing contently.

“Finally, some good fucking coffee,” he says, and there is warmth, proper warmth in the smile he gives Nines and he’s so very sparkly and honestly, it's beautiful. And Gavin, being a hardboiled detective, and also his partner, has no business to be this beautiful. Nines shakes his head lightly to chase the thought away. But it's hard to, with all that sparkle Gavin has going on right now.

Gavin reaches down to open his snack drawer, the one Nines helped him fill up after Connor’s minty Oreo prank, gripping the handle and pulling it out and-

A fistful of glitter explodes right into Gavin’s face, piling up in his hair and on his shoulders like snowflakes. Nines steps back to avoid the storm of sparkles. He is not sure he can pull this look off with as much ease as Gavin can.

The look on Gavin’s face is completely blank, eyes closed and for a few seconds, he doesn’t move a muscle, completely mortified.

“Please tell me that was not more glitter,” he hisses through his gritted teeth.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, detective, but... it was."

Gavin takes a deep breath, probably inhaling a good share of the glitter and that cannot possibly be healthy, and Nines can only guess Gavin is doing his best to stay calm. His fists are curled up and shaking.

“That fucking son of a toaster, I. Will. Fucking. Kill. Him." Gavin growls, shaking his head like a wet dog to get rid of the worst, sending out a cloud of glitter only for it to softly settle on every inch of Gavin’s table. The sparkles are going to stay for a while, it seems.

“Hey, Nines, Sugarplum Fairy,” Tina appears by their desk, hiding a smile behind her hand coyly. “Fowler wants you out in the scene, right now,” she says.

“As in fucking now?” Gavin groans, shaking his limbs in futile attempt to get rid of the sparkle.

“Yep,” Tina smirks, passing him some documentation. “You know the drill. Take some statements, and try not to contaminate the scene with glitter. Have fun!”

The timing could not possibly be worse. Connor is chuckling behind their back, and Gavin sends him one last nasty, dark look, before decisively standing up from his chair, dead set on not entertaining his tormentor.

“Let’s go,” he hisses at Nines, grabbing his jacket from the desk, completely ignoring the storm of swirling glitter that follows behind.

When they get back, Gavin is even grumpier from all the snarky remarks he had to endure on the scene, a thick vein pulsing on his temple under a veil of sparkles.

“If someone calls me a unicorn one more time-“ he’s just telling Nines, when someone wolf-whistles behind them. Both Gavin and Nines turn on their heel, to see Captain Allen, of all people, standing behind them, grinning like a fox.

"Looking good, Reed," he says, and Nines is suddenly very agitated and he has no idea why. "But aren't you a little too old to cosplay Edward Cullen? Twilight is so 2010s."

“Allen,” Gavin frowns at him. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you. Go play with guns.”

“Nah, I’m done with that for today. Sup, tin can. Reed treating you alright?” he turns to Nines, examining him from head to toe, before grinning.

“Saying that he’s been treating me with nothing but kindness would be an overstatement, but he’s been civil, most of the time.” Nines concludes, sending a frowning Gavin a sideways glance.

“Oh, pity, pity,” Allen clicks his tongue in disdain, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. “SWAT could really use some _android talent_ if you know what I mean."

“As disgusting and thirsty for some as ever, I see. You are truly an appalling human being, Allen,” Gavin snarls hostility at the Captain, like a cat hissing at a bulldog.

“You probably meant appealing, right?” Allen grins back at him.

" _Is he hitting on Gavin? He better not be."_

But then again, what is it to Nines? Why is he so worked up over this?

“I meant what I said. Scram,” Gavin bites back sharply, grabbing Nines upper arm and pulling him toward their shared desk. The mere grip of Gavin’s fingers around his bicep causes another error in Nines’ system, triggering a memory of how intrigued Gavin seemed when he touched his upper arm for the first time, which causes yet another error.

Great. As if Nines hadn’t had enough of those already as he watched sparkly Gavin move around the crime scene.

"Protect your Bella, Edward, the big bad werewolf might be coming for her!" Allen cries behind them, laughing at his own joke. Nines finds his attempt at humour rather pathetic but decides not to call the Captain out on it. His days with Gavin has taught him not to feed the trolls, as the early internet wisdom advises.

“Who is Edward Cullen? What is Twilight?” he still asks Gavin when they get back to their desk.

“Twilight is cursed and we don’t talk about it.” Gavin huffs, picking up a file someone left for him on the table.

“Something like Donald Trump’s presidency?” Nines reaches for a comparison.

"Exactly like Trump's presidency," Gavin nods as he sits on his table, the file on his lap. "I beg you, don't look it up. You may shortcut from the sheer dumbness of it. Hell, I think I lose a fair few IQ points while reading it."

"I can't imagine how smart you must have been before that," Nines offers him a compliment, and Gavin's hands, hovering over the file, stop mid-movement, his head perking up so he looks at Nines, theatrically shocked.

“Did you just fucking compliment me?”

Nines cannot help himself but smile.

“I’m merely stating the obvious, Gavin. You are clever. Don’t pretend you don’t know, false humility does not suit you.”

“Well I guess I am kind of clever, wouldn’t be a detective, otherwise, duh,” Gavin rolls his eyes and there he is, this is the Gavin that Nines knows so well, although he is still sparkling from head to toe and has no business pulling this look off so easily. “But hearing that from CyberLife’s-”

He opens the file, and another sparkly shower explodes around them, blue this time. Someone starts clapping and cheering at the sight. Gavin, once again, looks completely mortified, gripping the file so tightly his knuckles turn white.

“Nines.”

“Yes, Gavin?”

"How many years do I get for second-degree murder again?"

“Could be anything from 15 years to lifetime, depending on the circumstances.”

“Do you think that under circumstances of being fucking covered in fucking glitter from head to toe by an idiotic colleague, I could get out scot-free?”

"That's not likely, I'm afraid. And before you ask, a bailout is unlikely, too."

“Okay, fucking okay,” Gavin breaths out, jaw clenched, sparkling in both blue and pink now, and gosh, the blue is so pretty, almost too pretty, and Nines is not sure how much of this he can take before he’s forced into a system reboot. “I’m not killing him only because I don’t fucking want to go to jail.”

“A wise decision. From what I’ve heard, they don’t treat officers of the law nicely there.”

“Well, yeah, bruises are so not my colour. But then again, neither is pink,” Gavin grunts, sending Connor another of his dark looks. Said android is sitting behind his table, a picture of innocence, doing his best to pretend he’s not watching their every move. Nines is quite sure he’s trying not to laugh out loud in order not to tick Gavin off.

“It could have been worse,” Nines says, and he means it.

“I guess,” Gavin nods. “But one more glitter bomb and I’ll McFucking scream.”

Gavin moves to sit in his chair and Nines wants to tell him he is screaming half of the time, anyways, but then, he notices.

“Gavin, no, wait-”

Too late.

One last glitter bomb goes off with a bang, shooting up the biggest cloud of glitter yet, this time in soft, champagne colour, gently dusting Gavin's whole table and his shoulders. The sight in itself is kind of beautiful, but Gavin's quickly reddening face suggests that the sentiment is not shared. Connor is laughing loudly at his table and Nines is worried he may actually tip back on his chair and fall. A few officers start clapping again and someone lets out an appreciative cheer and Connor, being a show-off with a knack for a drama that Nines hadn't noticed before, stands up, bowing, wiping away a tear from his eye theatrically.

“Oh, Gavin, you should have seen your face when it went off,” he cries, borderline hysteric, and then laughs some more.

“Stay calm,” Nines tells Gavin, who is practically shaking with rage at this point. “Don’t react, don’t give him what he wants. And remember. Fifteen years at least. It’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, I fucking know,” Gavin’s voice is trembling, too. He takes a deep breath. If there was an inch of either Gavin or the table not covered in sparkles, it certainly doesn't exist now. 

The golden-like champagne colour of the last glitter bomb really adds to the whole image. Gavin looks like something that got eaten by a unicorn and thrown up afterwards, and yet, he doesn't. The sparkly dust settles in his hair, on his face, on his shoulder and his cheekbones- Nines didn't pay them much attention before, but now he cannot unsee the perfect angle they hold against Gavin's jaw, not after watching them catch the light just right under the sparkly veil. The detective should look utterly ridiculous, and perhaps he does, but personally, Nines finds the look charming.

He has to react somehow, and his preconstruction software helpfully suggests that humour, despite not being the preferred approach, might be the best one for now, since Gavin would probably not be all too excited about Nines putting the other, more confusing feeling out in the open, whatever it is, and most certainly not now, in the middle of the precinct with all eyes on them.

"You-you've got some glitter in your hair."

“Oh, do I now?” Gavin asks, and his voice is dripping with irony, but the tactic seems to work a bit because the look of bloody murder in his eyes softens ever so slightly. "Would it also happen to be anywhere else, Captain Obvious?"

“Everywhere,” Nines responds, and he can feel his lips twitching, because this is probably the best prank Connor has pulled off so far, and he has set the bar high, really high with this one, and laughter and light mockery seem like so much better approach than gawking at the beautiful sparkly mess Gavin is right now.

“The fuck are you laughing at, smartass?”

“You.”

Their gazes lock for a moment, and the moment feels somehow much longer than it should, even when Nines determines it lasts only 4.53 seconds, before Gavin’s lips start twitching too as he watches Nines, until he shakes his head, starting a small glittery storm and he starts laughing with a loud, beautiful laugh and Nines is laughing with him, drunken on the feeling of easiness, of levity, of the utter ridiculousness of the glitter-covered Gavin.

It’s only much later that he realises he has laughed so loud and so much for the first time ever, since he was activated and he cannot stop himself but smile again at how fitting that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sparkles. Them goddamn sparkles. I was so excited to bring this one to you, guys! The sparkles will be somewhat of a permanent presence in this fic from now on, there to torment poor Nines until the very end. Honestly, sometimes I feel like Nines is the one true victim in this war- but I swear we will make it up to him. 
> 
> Please don't go throwing glitter at people. That stuff is being shipped to Earth straight from hell, is ridiculously hard to get rid of and shouldn't be used against the innocent. Unless the person deserved that. Then by no means make them shine like a disco ball.
> 
> Sorry to all the fans of Twilight or president Trump. You probably get the vague idea how I feel about both of them, but trust me, I'm not out to trigger you or pick up a fight and I swear I only brought them up for story-related purposes. If I wanted to scream about them, I'd go scream somewhere that is not a fic I care for deeply. 
> 
> Also, my beloved co-creator, beta reader and friend SammyYes has overdid themselves with the piece accompanying this chapter. Go check it out and give them some love!  
> [ART FOR CHAPTER 5!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803282/chapters/57746032#workskin)
> 
> Coming up next: Connor gets into sticky situation. Gavin's irrational fear of getting fat is exposed. Nines is once again jealous and not sure whether he wants to strangle Connor or thank him. 
> 
> The next chapter will drop on Tuesday, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and as always, your kudos and comments are much welcomed. 
> 
> Love you guys, have a great day!  
> Kat


	6. Sticking to Tight Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets himself into a sticky situation. And something is really off about Gavin. Really, really off. Could it be... has he put on some weight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: We've just hit 100 kudos for this fic yesterday. You guys are the best and the sweetest readers in the universe! Writing for you is an honour, and words cannot possibly express how overjoyed we are! We love every single one of you! *virtual group hug*
> 
> Say hello to a double-prank chapter, the last one in the series. While I believe either of the pranks can carry their own chapter, they've always been closely bound together in my mind, and they are not exactly long by themselves... so, yeah, not one, but two pranks with extra jelly Nines on top!
> 
> And since I've got all of you gathered there, let me rant a little. This chapter. This goddamn chapter. I lowkey hate it now for all the wrong reasons. The story goes like this: I have most of this fic drafted already and always spend a few hours re-writing and spellchecking before posting it. So that was what I was doing this Sunday. I was pretty happy with how the chapter turned out and all I had left for it was grammar check and beta reading by my dearest Sammy. But plot twist! My month old baby computer I had fondly nicknamed Richard (yes, I nicknamed my computer. I'm absolutely sane, thank you for asking) just went feral on my ass and refused to boot up. And my drafted chapter, including the already polished Chapter 6, were stuck inside.
> 
> I was never more grateful for yeeting most of my writing in Sammy's way so we could brainstorm over them together. We managed to salvage the writings from the depths of the Discord, all of them. But I had lost my progress on today's chapter so... yeah. I took that bad boy for another spin. I got into it late last night since I was busy being hysterical and panicky about the fact that my month-old notebook just ragequited on me. And then for another, because fic's rewritten at 3 am tend to be ridden with flaws and inconsistencies. So yeah. This chapter had my brain through a gutter. But I think I managed to restore it to its former glory. Hopefully. 
> 
> For those of you wonder whether this will affect the rest of this fic- it won't. Luckily we have enough spare comps running around for me to use momentarily while I go argue with my seller, so I'm happy to announce that this fic will be published as planned. (Although I suspect computers just hate me now for giving Nines so much shit.)
> 
> This chapter was, once again, beta-read by wonderful SammyYes. Go check out their art for this fic! You can find the links for the respective chapters in the endnotes. The art for chapter 5 is truly wonderful and I want it framed on my wall with Sammy's signature. 
> 
> Anyways, I think that was enough of a rant. I know you're here for the pranks and dumb gays, so without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Gavin’s at work early once again, and he is still very sparkly. Nines knew sparkles were extremely hard to get rid of, but just for this once, he hopes they wouldn't. Sparkling Gavin messes with his processors in a way he didn’t know was possible.

"Another prank?" he asks his partner instead, to focus on something else that the sheer veil of glitter covering Gavin's skin. 

“Well, duh,” Gavin rolls his eyes at him, and he has sparkles in his eyebrows and a few stray ones on his eyelids. “After the shitshow yesterday, I sure as hell am not letting him live this one down. I shall have my revenge.”

“You sounded like some kind of comic book villain right now.”

“Did I?” Gavin grins. “Good. I was trying to. Now I need a cool villain name.”

“Doesn’t you being a villain make Connor a hero? Are you alright with that?” Nines wonders, reading through the case files they had assigned for the day.

“Connor already is kind of a hero, I guess?” Gavin shrugs. “Besides, I’m from the generation that has witnessed the birth of the best villain in movie history, Megamind, and I have always lowkey rooted for villains. Most heroes are no fun, with their righteousness and stuff. Villains thought… I love the chaos."

“Oh, what a stellar nerdy cop you are,” Nines rolls his eyes at him.

“Like no one ever was. What should my villain name be?”

"Mr Sparkles?" Nines suggests playfully. 

Gavin flings a paperclip his way with a disdainful huff and Nines catches it easily, smirking.

"You need to try harder, Mr Sparkles."

“I fucking hate you,” Gavin declares for everyone to hear just when Connor and Hank walk through the precinct door, engaged in a conversation. Immediately, Gavin’s attention is steered Connor’s way and Nines falls back in his chair, disheartened, crossing his arms on his chest. He reluctantly admits to himself that he might be a bit upset by how Gavin turns to Connor as soon as he’s here, instead of keeping this truly engaging conversation they have going on.

Or maybe more than just a bit. Maybe quite a lot.

Oh well.

Gavin is busy watching Connor like a hawk, completely missing the scowl on Nines’ face. He grins at Connor mischievously when he notices the android glancing in the general direction of their desk. Connor pretends not to notice Gavin gawking at him, only acknowledging Nines’ presence with a sharp nod. However, Nines doesn’t miss how the corners of Connor’s mouth twitch ever so slightly when he notices the leftover glitter on Gavin’s face, highlighting his cheekbones and arcs of his brows.

Connor accompanies Lieutenant Anderson to the breakroom and Gavin’s attention turns back to Nines, as if nothing has happened, as if he wasn’t just staring at his brother like a maniac, a lovesick teen, or some unhealthy mix in between. It makes Nines feel _bad_.

Connor. Why is it always Connor?

“Where were we?”

“Oh, nowhere,” Nines replies snarkily. He had no idea his voice can sound so cold, and neither had Gavin, who looks a bit surprised at the sudden change of tone. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he just shrugs at it and turns his attention back to the screen of his terminal, which somehow makes Nines feel even more miserable than he already was.

Nines knows something is up with Connor’s chair yet again as soon as he spies Gavin doing his victorious little fist pump when Connor sits down onto it, getting ready to tackle his daily workload. He is, however, dead-set on pretending he didn’t see a thing, done with enabling his partner for today. Still, he can’t help himself and steal a glance at Gavin’s sparkly stubble every now and then, when the light from the terminal’s screen hits it just right or when he raises his hand to scratch it. 

The prank seems to be of a different kind this time around, as nothing much is happening yet. Everyone in precinct works in relative peace for a good two hours, including Gavin, who is surprisingly diligent and quiet today, a rare sight these days. Nines briefly wonders whether he can be upset about his previous sharp retort but dismisses the idea with a mental huff. Gavin has probably barely noticed that Nines is purposefully not noticing him.

Only when they are called to the case, Connor realises something is wrong. He tries to stand up to join Hank, but to no avail. His brows furrow in confusion as he tries to move again and again. Hank is meanwhile half way out of the precinct, talking to Connor who is not behind him, left behind, stuck in his office chair. When Hank realises his absence, at last, he turns on his heel to check on him, hands perched on his hips. 

“You comin’, Cons? Homicide ain’t gonna solve itself, y'know?”

“H-Hank!” Connor stutters and there is a fair bit of panic in his voice. Gavin’s head perks up and he grins in amusement as he watches the chaos unveil. “I- I cannot get off the chair.”

“Connor, what the fuck?”

The sight of Connor struggling to stand up, wiggling around, brown eyes wide with panic, is, honestly, quite hilarious. Nines’ quick scan reveals that the substance holding Connor down is a glue. And quite a potent one. Gavin must have had more than enough of glue left after their little arts and crafts sessions, and Nines has to give it to him that this not only is quite effective, but simple as well. Gavin doesn’t need elaborate mechanisms launching glitter into Connor’s face. His quite impressive skills with glue are more than enough for him to torture Connor.

Gavin starts cackling at the sight of the trashing android. 

“Going somewhere, Connor?” he calls over to him smugly, showing his white teeth in a predatorial smile.

“You,” Connor hisses back, and for the first time ever, he looks furious. “What did you do?”

“It’s quite simple. I’m sure you’ll figure it out… eventually. I just hope you have some spare pair of pants lying around somewhere!”

After about good five minutes of struggling and Hank facepalming at the sight of him trying and failing in a simple task such as standing up from his chair, Connor has amassed quite an audience around himself. The tips of his ears are burning bright blue when he notices the phone officer Chen is holding, recording his desperate efforts. Gavin shouts at her to send it to him somewhere between gracefully accepting high fives and congratulations on a job well done from everyone willing, including Allen, much to Nines dismay, and Tina gives him a thumb up before getting back into mocking Connor, who slowly comes to terms with what has to be done in order for him to be set free.

"Hank," he turns to the Lieutenant, chin raised defiantly even in his defeat. "Bring my scissors."

The sight of Hank cutting Connor off the chair with scissors, irreversibly destroying his jeans in the process is not a thing Nines though he’d ever see, nor was he prepared for. He hides his smile behind his hand coyly, while Gavin seems to be having a time of his life, rolling at the top of their desk in whatever is left of yesterday's glitter. 

Connor looks properly embarrassed as he makes a run for it to the lockers, both of his hands pressed to where there is a glaring hole in his pants, accompanied by loud cheers from a few younger officers and good-natured eye-rolls from the older ones, including Hank, still kneeling by the chair, pulling at the fabric Connor has left behind in futile attempt to rip it off the chair.

Gavin barely has time to wipe away his tears of laughter when Connor returns from the locker room, spotting a what looks like a spare piece of Hank's - a few sizes too big pair of hideous orange and pink flower-patterned Hawaiian shorts, hanging around his slender hips, staying up only with the generous help of Connor's belt. Gavin roars out laughing as soon as he sees Connor wearing them, and the android fixes him with a glare that would put the God of Wrath to shame, before turning on his heel to follow Hank to the crime scene they were supposed to be at almost an hour ago.

“Never thought I’d be so fucking grateful for Anderson’s terrible fashion sense, huh, Nines,” Gavin addresses his partner casually when he stops laughing at Connor’s misery at last.

“Hm?” Nines lifts his head from the papers he has been scanning, pretending to not pay any attention to Gavin.

“Ground control to Major Tom, come in?” Gavin raises an eyebrow at him, and it sounds a little betrayed. “Have you maybe noticed how I destroyed your brother with today’s prank?”

“No, detective. I’m sorry. I’ve been busy doing work. Your work. Sorry.”

Gavin frowns at him, glittery eyebrows pinched together and the pink and blue glitter adorning them has no business being so pretty.

“Are you alright?” he asks Nines.

“My functions are all optimized, thank you for asking,” he answers bitterly. Gavin shakes his head lightly in confusion, but then he lets it go yet again, almost as if he can’t be bothered enough to care. It leaves a bitter aftertaste on the top of Nines’ mouth. He wishes Gavin would look up from his monitor and press on, asking him pesky questions until he gets his answers, showing him that he cares, that he's there for him.

But no such thing happens.

An error once again sneaks its way into Nines HUD, but it lacks the usual warmth flooding his core. He wraps his arms around his torso as he works, and he had no idea he could feel so cold.

Friday morning is unremarkable enough. Gavin comes to work late as usual. Connor’s already by his desk safely, wearing a brand new pair of jeans, and just for this once, nothing seems off.

The day is unusually calm. The criminals all around Detroit seem to unanimously reach an agreement to take the day off and start their weekend earlier, it would seem. Nines is not exactly complaining about the lack of excitement. He can use some peace and quiet after the storm Gavin and Connor’s prank war is. Even Gavin looks less agitated than usual today, after carefully surveying his chair, desk and locker and finds there is nothing wrong with them. He pays Nines plenty of attention, almost as if he tries to compensate for yesterday, and even asks to accompany him during the lunch break, to which Nines is happy to oblige. His consent grants him the rare privilege of watching Gavin messily make his way through a burrito in time that shouldn’t be humanly possible and gives them enough time to talk about how his cat, Patrick, is doing, what movies they recently watched and about Markus’ last speech. Nines is surprised when he finds out Gavin keeps up with Jericho’s work quite closely.

“Well, duh, I need to know what you tin cans are up to,” he rolls his eyes at him when Nines brings it up. “The moment I notice something fishy, I’m calling the Feds.”

Nines realises he is just teasing him and his ability to recognise the playfulness so easily fills him with strange pride. It also allows him to continue said conversion with ease, so he does just that, wanting to entertain Gavin.

“If it ever comes to the second android revolution, you could probably single-handedly stop it yourself, judging from how effectively you incapacitated Connor with some glue.”

Gavin laughs at that, tipping his head back ever so slightly, showing his sparkly neck in its full glory. Nines could listen to the sound of Gavin’s laughter the whole day, especially when he has single-handedly caused it. A strange warmth fills his core as he takes the sigh and the sound in, and Nines is hooked on a feeling.

“Damn right I could!” he grins at him, and Nines grins right back, drunk on the ease with which the expression comes to him.

What however completely throws him off the rails is when he realises Gavin’s unusually long eyelashes are covered with some leftover sparkles. Whenever he blinks, there is this a new, strange glimmer around his eyes and it’s, put quite simply, almost impossible for Nines to keep his eyes off Gavin. It's hypnotising, tantalising, electrifying, and Nines has no idea what to do with the image, except to save it, save it deep for keeping, to be reviewed over and over again during the long, lonely nights he spends in the precinct or those rare moments in Hank's house when he is alone, completely alone.

The whole precinct is sleepy that Friday, so when Gavin decides to have a little sparring session with officer Chen, whose physio is coming up soon, Nines just dismisses him with a simple wave, happy that Gavin is doing something nice and not mischievous for a change.

What is, however, much more suspicious, is Connor sneaking into the locker room mere minutes after Gavin left for the precinct’s gym. When Connor returns, he spots a huge, shit-eating grin. When he notices Nines watching him, he winks at him.

Looks like the peace is over.

_"What did you do this time?”_

_“Nothing too big. But annoying, definitely annoying. Gavin's in for a treat."_

_“Connor stop it, please. It’s getting out of hand.”_

_“Don’t be a spoilsport, Nines. Live a little. We are just having some fun, me and Gavin.”_

_"I do enjoy fun, but not at the expense of work, Connor. You are distracting the whole precinct."_

_“Pfft. Now I know precisely why Gavin has so much time to come up with all those pranks, with you as a partner.”_

_“Excuse you?”_

_“No, excuse_ you _. Everyone would like you much more if you weren’t such a stuffy geezer.”_

Nines doesn’t even bother himself with answering to a low blow like this, pulling away from their connection, choosing to get his point across by frowning at Connor instead. He winks back at him playfully from his desk, suggesting he was only teasing. Nines still lets out an audible huff, as Gavin did so many times over the course of the last few weeks- Nines finds this reaction quite telling.

Nines understands his brother is just teasing him, but he can’t help himself but wonder if Connor is perhaps right. Perhaps he could make a conscious effort to be more entertaining, a little funnier. Would Gavin stop being head over heels into the prank war? Would he pay him more attention? Nines would like to think so. He, however, cannot quite commit to it, knowing all too well he was not built for forceful humour. And Nines is not comfortable with pretending to be something he is not. Especially not around Gavin. He’d much prefer for Gavin to like him the way he is.

While Nines is pondering, chin supported by his palm, head surprisingly heavy, Gavin returns to the table, hair wet and tousled from the shower, Nines immediately notices something is different. Not wrong, just different. Still a bit preoccupied with his last train of thoughts, it takes Nines embarrassingly long to realise what is going on with Gavin, and when he does eventually realise, he wants to both kill Connor and thank him for his brilliance.

Gavin wears the same clothes he has been wearing the whole day, consisting of a v-neck forest green t-shirt, a pair of washout jeans and a hoodie, which is currently thrown over the backrest of his chair.

But every single article of his clothing looks… shrunken on him somehow. Nines takes in an unnecessary deep breath when he sees the tight hug the shirt has on Gavin’s chest. A quick scan suggests that Gavin's clothes are two sizes smaller than his usual garments. It shows off a bit more of Gavin’s physique than Nines is comfortable with. 

Just two sizes down are all Gavin needs to show off his quite an impressive build and shoulder-to-hip ratio of a person who has worked on themselves for the better part of their life. And the tight fit his jeans have on Gavin’s legs, on his butt, it’s… honestly a little bit too much for Nines to safely process. He has to bite his lip, the pop-up alert informing him that he’s causing damage to himself bringing him out of it. He looks away from the sparkly shrunken mess Gavin is, just to spot Connor grinning at him from over where he is sitting, doing his best impression of innocence. Nines has a sudden urge to flip him the bird but decides against, not willing to bring unnecessary attention to his ogling.

All of Nines efforts not to stare at his partner are cut short when Gavin stands up and flexes, shirt riding a bit up to show his navel, and Nines follows the trace of the hair on the flat stomach with all too eager eyes, wondering how for it possibly goes. Does Gavin have a hairy chest? Surely Nines would notice that by now, wouldn't he?

“Imma get me some coffee, sparring always makes me drowsy,” Gavin announces. Nines gathers himself enough to nod, his eyes following Gavin all the way to the breakroom. His biceps are shimmering ever so slightly, and they look quite big in that all too-tight shirt. Nines thinks back to the offhand compliment Gavin gave him when grabbing his upper arm earlier that week and he wonders how it would feel to touch a real bulging muscle under that shimmering skin. Somewhere deep in his head, a memory of the Penis song from the prank earlier this week starts blasting randomly, and Nines groans, burying his face in his hands.

“I think I might have put on some weight,” Gavin announces when he returns from the breakroom, clutching a cup of steaming coffee in his still sparkly hand. “Allen dropped by to tell me that I wear ‘scandalously tight clothes and look like a cheap stripper’. At first, I thought he was just being an ass as usual, since he asked me for a lap dance right after that, but then I realised he might actually be onto something. Check out these jeans. I’ve had them for years, and they always fit alright, but now, they do feel kinda tight.”

Gavin turns around for Nines to check on the clothing, bending over ever so slightly. He tries to squat in them but has to stop halfway, brows furrowed when the fabric threatens to rip open.

“I-I think they look alright,” Nines manages to stutter. Gavin, however, does seem to be convinced by his lame statement, pulling at the waist of his jeans restlessly before looking back over his shoulder to check on his own ass. Nines is pretty sure he has never been so close to actually short-circuiting before.

“No, they definitely feel too tight. What do you say, Nines? Did I put some weight on? Surely you can tell with all those fancy scanners. Hell, I’d hate to be both ugly and fat, that would suck!”

He shows himself off, turning around to offer Nines a full-body view of himself stuffed into the clothes that are too small and makes all of the lines and angles of Gavin’s body stand out sharply. Nines has to look, of course, he has to, and he can hear Connor chuckling at the sight of Gavin pulling at the fabric of his jeans and the hem of his shirt.

“You did not put any weight, Gavin,” he manages to say. “And you are not ugly.”

“Well, thanks I guess,” Gavin answers, one sparkly eyebrow risen. “But it sure does feel like I did. The hems on the arms are kind of- wait.”

He feels the material of his shirt, rubbing it between his fingers, and then turns to the hoodie hanging on the backrest of his chest, checking the tag sewn inside.

"This one is a different brand. And there was a small cigarette burn on the sleeve- right here.” Gavin grips his hoodie in his hand and he looks a bit confused for a moment before his eyes light up with sudden understanding. 

“Connor?” Gavin turns to the android who has given up on being inconspicuous, openly watching. He smirks, raising his hands up in defeat.

“Guilty as charged, Gavin. I got to give it to you, though, you realised this quite soon- sooner than I thought. I expected Nines to rat me out, but he was too overwhelmed with all the sparkles you have going on to think of telling you, I guess.”

Gavin sends Nines a curious, sideways glance, before turning back to Connor, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I hate to admit it, but this one was kinda crafty. However, you sure got lucky I am wearing the very same clothes you've got me today."

"I came prepared," Connor smirks, and he pulls out a large bag from under his desk. He unzips it, gesturing for Gavin to come over and see for himself. Gavin leans in curiously, his hand brushing against Connor’s for the briefest moments. Nines hates it. 

Gavin looks a bit dumbfounded for a moment before he starts laughing, patting Connor's shoulder appreciatively. Nines is straight up not having a good time watching them bond over a duffle bag full of Gavin’s exact clothes but two sizes smaller.

“I have to give this one to you, Connor,” Gavin admits. “You came prepared indeed. Well played.”

“I know I’d get my chance, sooner or later,” Connor explains, watching Gavin with half-lidded eyes, head tipped to a side ever so slightly. “Although I hoped this would be more of a long-run prank. I intended to swap more of your clothes for the smaller dupes, so you’d think you've put on awfully lot of weight in a ridiculously short time. My research suggests that this could be quite stressful for you humans, so I hoped to have you a bit puzzled about that. But you foiled my plans before I could properly begin.”

“Thank fucking goodness you did,” Hank snickers from the other side of the desk, raising his bright, blue eyes from his terminal. “He spent a whole night ordering your exact clothes but two sizes smaller. It was so creepy."

Gavin laughs at that.

“Well, maybe one size down would be enough to unsettle me and keep the joke running. But still, well played, Connor, well played.”

Connor nods in acknowledgement and for a moment, there is a connection between them that has Nines tense and restless.

“The ball is in your court now, Gavin. Impress me.”

“Oh, I will, tin can, I will,” Gavin promises, smirking meaningfully.

Only when Gavin returns to their desk, Nines notices the leftover traces of sparkle where Gavin’s hand made contact with Connor's shoulder. As funny as that is, it also serves as an unwelcome reminder of where Gavin's hand rested minutes ago. The mere sight has Nines biocomponents stirring in this weird, uncomfortable way and he refuses to look in Connor’s direction for the rest of the day. However, since Gavin stayed in his two sizes too small clothes and his sparkly skin is once again catching the light in just the right way, Nines’ resolution leaves little to desire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the prize for the pettiest member of the DPD goes to... Nines! Can I have a round of applause for my silly jealous demi boy? Jealous Nines is so my jam. 
> 
> So, what did you think? Let us know in the comments- you know we love your comments, they give us so much inspiration! I can't tell you the whole story right now, but boy oh boy, you have no idea what you're doing to us!
> 
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> SammyYes speaking! I was so happy to be able to give my input on visualising my favourite moments.  
> [Here is it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803282/chapters/57884737#workskin) I hope you all like it!  
> <3  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━
> 
> Next up: Are those just voices in Connor's head? Is Nines glittersexual? Can Hank catch a break for just one day? No? No? Okay. He'll have a drink instead.  
> Chapter 7 will be released this Friday, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, your kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Have a glorious day,  
> Kat


	7. The Voices in Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has finally lost it. Or at least that's what Gavin wants him to think. Nines is glittersexual and very much at loss. Hank, for once, is impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw! Chapter 7! We've now officially moved into the second half of the fic. What can you expect, dear reader? Bigger and better pranks as Gavin and Connor go all out, a lot of screaming, the whole precinct being done, a sparring session and obviously, some good ol' Nines being in love, slowly realising it and maybe even flirting back a bit? Who knows? (We do. We won't tell you.)
> 
> We've also just celebrated 1000 hits! We are so overjoyed that this fic has found its fans, and we still can't believe it's doing so great! As I said already, we love you guys, and we are so grateful you joined us along for the ride.
> 
> Naturally, we held a small celebration yesterday. We held a toast in honour of our readers and the fic, and then, we did some translation in the true Octopunk spirit. Putting the fic- chapter 5 to be specific- through several layers of Google Translate proved to be hysterically hilarious and we had a blast. The line that stole the evening, however, was when “That fucking son of a toaster, I. Will. Fucking. Kill. Him." got translated as "Kill I. Willie, the son of this fake barbecue." From now on, Connor shall be referred to as a "Son of this fake barbecue." It's canon now. You can't stop us.
> 
> Anyways, I know you came for some more DPD's boys shenanigans... so, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

The weekend passes in a flash. Nines has spent it in Hank’s place, taking Sumo for walks and playing games on Hank’s ancient entertainment system. Connor is as pleasant and nice as usual, and there are no signs of him planning anything for the next week. Honestly, Nines is kind of grateful - he’s not sure how much more of the pranks he could take before he does something stupid, especially when every single prank of Connor’s seem to be following the agenda of making Gavin somehow more attractive to Nines. But then again, glitter is the world’s second most evil thing beaten only by kicking puppies in Connor’s book, and “giving Gavin small clothes prank" was supposed to create constant, torturing, mind-blowing pressure in Gavin's mind, so maybe it's all just an accident after all, and not an elaborate plan to put him together with Gavin.

Which is a shame, to tell the truth. Nines feels like he could use a helping hand in navigating all those complicated feelings of hotness, happiness, jealously and sudden songs popping up in his mind.

But even if all of Connor’s pranks aimed at his partner are just an accident, Nines would swear that whenever Gavin’s name is mentioned - and it comes up surprisingly often -, Connor keeps on shooting him meaningful looks, watching his reaction from the corner of his eye carefully. It makes the place in his body where human insides would be clench with an unnerving pleasure. Connor and Gavin have a history together, and not a pleasant one. No matter how comfortable around one another they look right now, Nines has a feeling Connor would not take it kindly for them to get together. That is, should Gavin even want to do that in the first place. The detective might insist on Nines being unreadable, but at least he has experience with reading into people. Nines has close to none of that except for what basic information he’s been given and his few experiences. And even among those, none of them is exactly romantical. The thought of destroying whatever brittle bridges he managed to build between Gavin and himself scares him more than never acting upon what he thinks he's feeling for the detective. He'd rather have Gavin as a friend in his life than not have him at all.

For now he does, at least. Who knows. Perhaps all it will take him to think differently about the issue is one or more of Connor's pranks. 

Gavin is not at work when all three of them appear on Monday. He comes as late as he usually does, that is, very late but not scandalously so. Thankfully he’s wearing his usual sized clothes, so the risk on him shoving his butt under Nines’ nose is significantly lower. Well, not like Nines would mind it all that much.

“Hey, Nines,” Gavin greets the android. He seems to be in a great mood after a few free days, and it almost looks like he has slept for a bit. "Had a good weekend at Anderson's?"

“It was quite relaxing, yes,” Nines nods. “How about you?”

“I was de-glittering mostly,” Gavin confesses, but he looks nowhere as mad as he was when the glitter came out. “Shit’s all around my flat - hell, even Patrick is sparkly, poor little fucker. I can’t get rid of this shit, just look at my hair!”

He leans closer to Nines, bringing along the pleasantly familiar yet strangely entrancing smell of coffee, tobacco, peppermint, sandalwood, and something very Gavin-like he can’t quite pin down. Nines takes an unnecessary deep breath to take in more of those molecules. He feels a little creepy when he does that but it smells so nice and he just cannot help himself. Nines makes sure to carefully register all the smells before blinking to regain his composure, finally concentrating on what Gavin is showing him.

Gavin’s thick, brown hair is full of sparkles- pink, blue and golden, all of them glistening in the dark strands. It’s beautiful and Nines can feel his cooling system kick in violently at the sight, trying to prevent him from overheating.

“I don’t think it looks terrible,” Nines offers softly, voice small.

“Bro,” Gavin frowns at him, tapping his foot impatiently. “I look like I spent the weekend picking on cheap pole dancers in the bad neighbourhood of Detroit! It’s even in my stubble, look! And I even shaved!"

Gavin raises his chin, exposing the long, surprisingly elegant neck. Nines follows the trace of pulsing neckline right under the sparkly skin all the way up to the jawline, sleek and sharply cut and covered in sparkly stubble. He almost reaches out to brush his thumb through it, wondering whether the hair would feel coarse against his artificial skin.

“I think the glitter is there to stay for a while,” Nines concludes, struggling to keep it together. It’s hard with the sight presented to him, however.

_Don’t touch the jaw, don’t touch the jaw, don’t touch the jaw, don’t t-_

He touches the jaw.

Nines’ index finger makes contact before he can prevent it, gently running up and down the short stubble, feeling the prickly hair. Gavin pulls back immediately, almost as if electrocuted, eyes widened. He looks at Nines and there is a question in his eyes - a question Nines would rather not answer.

“I- I’m sorry,” he stutters as he tries to think of something, anything, and quickly. “I am not able to grow a beard, and... the sparkles... and... I… got curious?”

Gavin looks a bit suspicious at first, examining Nines' face from an uncomfortably small distance. Nines doesn’t budge, enjoying seeing Gavin's grey eyes from up close. After a few long seconds, at last, Gavin smirks at him goofily. 

“Fucking hope you never see a guy with sparkles in his stubble, too! The implications of that would be worrisome.”

“Really? Why would they?” Nines happily joins in on the seemingly safer theme.

"Cause you'd be going to dubious places and hanging out with dubious people, duh," Gavin rolls his eyes at him playfully, moving to sit down on his side of the desk and honestly, Nines is relieved because the sheer closeness of sparkly Gavin proves to be overwhelming to him yet again. "And I don't like the idea. If you’re gonna get ruined, I’d rather ruin you myself.”

“Excuse me?” Nines chokes on nothing as Gavin lowers his voice into something quite smooth and weirdly promising at the end of the sentence.

“Nothing, forget it. You better watch Connor. The show's about to begin." 

Despite the interesting turn their banter took, Nines is quite comfortable slipping off the hook with that one, afraid he might say something stupid, so he obediently turns to Connor. His brother is sitting behind his desk, explaining something to Hank, who sports a very sceptical look. Nines tries to think of what Connor could possibly be talking about to have Hank wear this expression, rather than pondering over all the ways Gavin could possibly ruin him. The Penis Song echoes somewhere deep in his mind. He dismisses it with a flick of his finger, frowning at the lack of self-control he’s displaying lately.

Then something strange happens. Connor twitches ever so slightly and shakes his head as if to get rid of an annoying fly. This kind of reaction is not in any way typical to Connor, who usually moves in a smooth, controlled manner rather than being jerkily and jumpy. Anderson must have noticed too because he looked up from whatever he’s doing on his phone and gives Connor a funny look.

“You alright there, son?” he asks. “Are you glued to the chair again?”

“No,” Connor says, and he shakes his head once more, hand pressed to his temple, where his LED used to be. “Just- someone called me just now and started screaming into the phone. Loudly.”

Nines sends Gavin a quick glance. The detective winks playfully at him, a smug smile on his face.

“Must be some stupid troll,” Hank suggests.

“It is for sure,” Connor frowns in Gavin’s general direction. Gavin is, however, this time around successfully pretending not to be noticing anything going on with Connor, looking as innocent as a man doused in sparkles can look. He scratches his stubble with shimmery fingers, and the glitter catches the light quite nicely.

Nines deduces that Connor gets a screaming call every few minutes or so if the frowning, twitching and the way he shakes his head like a dog with ears full of water is anything to go by. Gavin looks like he’s having a great time, that is, until Connor lets out a frustrated cry and bangs both of his fists on the table, scaring about half of the precinct.

“Gavin!” he cries out, pointing his finger at Gavin accusingly. “What have you done?”

“Congratulations, Connor!” Gavin stands up, giving Connor a mocking round of applause. Officers Chen and Miller join in lazily, a shit-eating grin on his face. “You’ve been chosen as a judge for Detroit’s first annual screaming contest, organised by me!”

“A what?” Connor barks out.

“Screaming contest! This year’s theme is the best hellish shriek. All the applicants need to do is call one certain number belonging to certain android’s interface line and scream into the phone the best they can! I suggest you start thinking of a winner, Cons, as the time is running short and the contestants will be expecting the results!”

“Fucking what?” Connor barks out. Hank gives him a weird look and then, he snickers.

“Did you just curse, Connor? Up top, Reed! I’ve been trying to make him curse for months now!”

To Connor’s utter disbelief, Hank high-fives Gavin, who looks so damn pleased with himself it’s both appalling and appealing. Nines realises that seeing Gavin so engaged, so careless and happy, is doing things to his HUD, and he places his hand over his speeding thirium pump. Those sparkles, those goddamn sparkles in Gavin’s hair, on his arms, on his neck and on his goddamn cheekbones are not helping it much.

“Lieutenant, that’s not funny!” Connor shrieks and then twitches and shudders. “Oof, this was a big one.”

“Yeah, that’s what he said,” Gavin smirks tauntingly and he elbows Hank’s ribs. Lieutenant laughs at the comment, showing his surprisingly white teeth.

“Got to say this one is the best so far. Sparkles are one thing, but to have someone screaming in your head- that’s brilliant. Maybe a bit less attractive to the audience, but brilliant,” he gives Gavin an acknowledging nod.

“No, it’s not!” Connor protests, and twitches again, rubbing his temples. “Is this how a headache or a hangover feels like? No wonder people are so grumpy all the time.”

“I gave them a time window from 10 am to 5pm. Only four more hours, Connor,” Gavin says in an angelic, innocent voice. “Enjoy the screams!”

With that, he returns to the desk and gives Nines a mischievous smirk.

“I was worried he’d just turn his internal phone or whatever off. That would really suck. I spend half a weekend setting this up.”

“Connor would have to disconnect from the internet too in order to turn off his interference line. It’s a hard-coded switch. CyberLife’s means to prevent control loss," Nines explains. Gavin lets out an amused huff.

“Ironic,” he notes.

“Indeed,” Nines nods. He stays quiet for a few seconds, before turning back to Gavin, his curiosity once again getting the better out of him. “I simply have to ask- how did you get all the people to call Connor and scream at him?”

"I've hung some fliers around the bad neighbours in Detroit. That was pretty funky. I got hit on like four times and some guy even tried to hire me for a night. Fuckin' sparkles, I tell you, Nines. I also paid for an advert on porn sites. Let them weirdos have some fun, y'know,” the detective explains proudly. 

“That must have cost you,” Nines concludes, doing his best not to think about how Gavin gets hit on by a small army of vaguely Allen-like man as he walks around Detroit.

“Nah, I have some money to spare,” Gavin shrugs. "Besides, all the clothes Connor bought for me earlier was probably much more expensive.”

“I guess,” Nines agrees quietly. “But still. I wonder how far you two will go.”

“I’ll go as far as I have to prove my point of being funnier than that son of this fake barbecue.”

“As much as I admire your resolve, wouldn’t this energy better be used elsewhere?”

“Elsewhere than on this petty, silly war? No, I don’t think so. Unless you have a proposal that would intrigue me?” Gavin asks, leaning forward, closer to Nines, wiggling his sparkly eyebrows suggestively.

“Doing what you’re paid for?” Nines dodges the bullet, despite wanting to bite it. Both the metaphorical bullet and something else. 

No.

They should not be doing this. They are colleagues. Partners. Friends. No matter how entrancing, how intriguing sparkly Gavin is, no matter how hot is the trail he is burning through his processors, this is not in any way proper.

No. He must not.

“Not what I had on mind, but fine, whatever, you cold snout,” Gavin pouts at him, before returning to work, and how is that so cute? Nines curses mentally, before getting back to trying to work.

Connor twitches and whines pathetically every now and then, which earns him a sympathetic look from Lieutenant Anderson, who can no doubt relate strongly to the headache and hangover-like feelings Connor’s suffering from. Gavin smirks whenever he hears that sound, and Nines does his best to ignore the way the smirk forms a small dimple on his cheek for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines, baby, your gay is showing. Please. You're killing us all. 
> 
> This is also a good place to share another "The Prank War: Translated" snippet with those who are interested. We are still so done with it.
> 
> According to Google Translate: “I can’t believe you told your fucking toaster of a brother about my secret coffee jar,” Gavin snarls, smashing the coffee jar on his table angrily, resulting in another sparkly cloud rising into the air, covering Nines' keyboard with fine glittery dust. “If you wanted to settle scores, you could have chosen some other way. Perhaps something that wouldn't scream betrayal so much.” 
> 
> Is best translated as this golden nugget: “I can’t believe what you told my roommate about my cup of coffee,” Gavin said, tossing a cup of coffee on the table and dancing around. The sky was covered with billboards and a beautiful brush. I'm sorry. "If you want to do calculations, you have to go the other way. In case, it can be frustrating."
> 
> Let that sink in. Yeah. We don't really get it either. 
> 
> Next up: Can it get even worse? All Gavin wanted was to take a shower and now he has gone full Milky Way.  
> Chapter 8 coming your way on Monday or Tuesday, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading, kudos and comments. You know we live for them, right? Right?
> 
> See you next chapter,  
> Kat


	8. The Centre of Nines' Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As old saying goes, "You should have aimed for the head." So, Connor does just that, taking a page from Gavin's book. Gavin has a little yeeting moment. And Nines needs more space in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Chapter 8 is here! Only five left to go! Woop!
> 
> Thank you SammyYes for beta reading and for your creative input. You're da true MVP.
> 
> No rant today, so... without further ado...¨
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning is unusually calm, almost boring. There is not a single prank in sight. Nines would like to think Connor has given up after the headache Gavin gave him yesterday, but he knows better. The question is not whether, the question is when and how. Gavin seems to be equally aware of that. He keeps sending Connor curious, suspicious glances every now and then, but except for an innocent, happy wave, he gets no reaction. When noon rolls around, Gavin gives up on watching Connor and does his best to get some work done, which is a nice change. But since there is not much to do, he forfeits on that quite soon as well. For once, Nines allows that. Things are slowly improving in post-revolutionary Detroit, and for once, they are now swamped with work, just slightly behind schedule, which is a roaring success and a big improvement. Nines finds it quite pleasant not to be rushing from scene to scene as they were when he first joined the precinct, although there is nothing particularly exciting about a desk job.

_Well, at least the humans around can catch a break_ , he thinks to himself lazily when he eyes a swarm of cops and detectives slacking around in the breakroom. Leave it to humans to get inefficient as soon as they can. But it was somehow a part of their charm and Gavin was no exception to that sentiment.

“Nines?” Tina appears at their desk just after lunch, while Gavin is very clearly not working, sprawled comfortably in his chair, playing games on his phone. He spots a relaxed expression. When Nines peeked over his shoulder earlier, he saw what something akin to a camp set in nature where Gavin’s player character hosted a bunch of colourful, anthropomorphic animals. It looks nice and Gavin seems to be enjoying it, his widened eyes reflecting the colourful lights from the screen.

“Officer Chen?”

“Mind if I borrow detective Cullen here for a while? I’m having physio next month and Gavin here makes a great punching bag.”

“Fuck’s sake, Ti, just ask me?” Gavin puts his phone away. He stands up and stretches his back. His black shirt rides a bit up and Nines notices the slightest hint of glitter on the skin right above the hem of Gavin's jeans. He wonders how long it would take for it to disappear completely and then he realises he kinds of doesn’t want it to go away. Now that is a new, confusing thought, but he dismisses it quickly, focusing on the conversation and the way Gavin rolls his shoulders back instead.

“Nah, you seem busy,” Tina grins at Gavin, hands perched on her slender hips. “Besides, poor Nines here seems to take the whole workload upon himself, so I’d like to officially remind him you’re partners in crime, or rather, against crime, and that he has a right to dump whatever he doesn’t want to do on your sorry, sparkly ass.”

Gavin’s brows furrow pensively for a moment. Then, he turns to Nines with a hint of concern in his sincere eyes.

“Yo, Nines, I’m not screwing you over or anything? I know I might have been slacking off a bit, with the whole prank war going on and all that, but- yeah. We cool?” he asks. Tina behind his back snickers

“Look at Mr Considerate here,” she utters quietly, but Nines is pretty sure he was not supposed to hear that, so he curtly ignores it.

"It's alright, Gavin. I don't tire as easily as you, and there is not all that much to do, anyways. You go provide a punching bag to Officer Chen and make sure she passes the physical evaluation.”

Gavin’s expression is that of honest appreciation and gratitude. It’s like a sun peering from behind a raincloud, that is, blindingly bright- but that could be all that glitter. The detective pats Nines shoulder, his fingers lingering for a second longer than they needed to before he follows Tina to the lockers. His fingers left behind a comforting trace of warmth.

Nines closes his eyes and chases away the urge to groan in sheer frustration. Gavin had his own little ways of driving him crazy even before this whole thing has started, but those feeling were never so intense before.

It’s all Connor’s fault, Nines concludes. Lately, every single one of Connor's pranks does a stellar job of making Gavin look ridiculously attractive it threatens to drive Nines into an overheat. Even more than that time they were serving a nightshift together and he caught Gavin snacking on of spoonful of Nutella, muffling with his mouth full like a kid who got caught with their hand in a cookie jar. It turned out later that this specific jar of Nutella belonged to captain Allen, which was why Gavin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Whether that was when the attraction occurred, or whether it was already there when that happened, Nines was not sure. But he knew that ever since then, there were certain aspects of Gavin he found irresistibly charming. And this whole prank war was only driving the point home.

Sometimes, Nines just wishes for his brother to be less of a prankster and for his partner to be less stubborn. But then again, would it really be them if they were… well, not like this?

Nines smirks to himself as he returns to his work. Somewhere back in his mind, between filling out a report and not even noticing Connor slipping away from his desk and inconspicuously making his way to the locker rooms to deliver on his prankster reputation.

Exactly 83 minutes after Gavin went to exercise with Officer Chen, they got called to a scene. Nines furrows his brows at the sight of Gavin’s empty chair and decides that the sparring session needs to be cut short if there is an emergency to be attended to.

He meets Gavin halfway, just as he exits the precinct gym, laughing at something Officer Chen said, droplets of sweat on his still sparkly forehead, boxing bandages wrapped around his hands.

“You’re good- for a girl,” Nines overhears him saying. Tina punches his arm playfully.

“You are not half bad yourself for a sparkly drama queen, you- Nines!”

“Gavin, we’re on a case. Let’s go,” Nines turns to his partner him without missing a beat.

“Cool,” Gavin coos contently, cracking his knuckles. He looks excited to have something to do. “Been bored anyways. Lemme just jump into the shower and-”

“We don’t have time for that,” Nines insists, crossing his arms over his chest. Officer Chen makes a point of rolling her eyes at Nines before disappearing into the female lockers, leaving them alone in the corridor. Gavin huffs in annoyance, moving around Nines to get into their respective lockers, with Nines following right behind dutifully.

“I’ll be right done, Nines,” Gavin states very clearly. “Sure as hell am not going out there smelling like shit.”

He opens his locker with a jerk, unwrapping his boxing bandages in quick, efficient moves of a person who has done this again and again.

"Nobody cares, Gavin. I can even turn off my sense of smell if that bothers you-"

“First of all, that’s both creepy and impressive, but mostly creepy. Secondly, _I_ care, and _I_ can smell myself. The corpse won’t just up and leave, Nines, and the boys from forensic will take a while anyway, especially after the disaster they gave us last time.”

“But the murderer-”

“Five minutes will hardly give him any head start, god, Nines," Gavin rolls his eyes at him, grabbing a fluffy white towel and a bottle of shampoo, as well as a change of clothes. He looks a bit frustrated. “We are wasting our time with this pointless debate. I’ll be right back, you go wait for me in the car.

“But Gavin-”

"YEET!" 

Gavin cuts their debate short by pulling his sweaty quick-dry training shirt over his head and throwing it into Nines face.

If it was Gavin’s intention to get Nines to shut up so he can go shower in peace, this move has achieved that perfectly. Nines managed to catch the thrown shirt before it made contact with his face but is mortified by the sight of Gavin’s wide shoulders and lean muscles littered with numerous little scars, a few bigger once and a whole lot of Connor's glitter. He blinks at the detective in surprise, but Gavin gives him no time to recover, making a beeline for the shower. His bouncy laughter echoes through the tiled corridor.

“Five minutes, tin can, okay?” he calls back.

And Nines has no choice. While the idea of following Gavin into the shower sounds tempting, it’s nowhere near appropriate.

At least not yet.

Slowly, ever so slowly, taking in the sensation of soft fabric in his hands, Nines sets the sweaty shirt down on the bench, the sight of shirtless Gavin forever burned into his memory.

"Oh, you bastard," he mutters under his breath as he goes to pick up the case files and wait for Gavin by their patrol car.

When Gavin’s joins him at last, he looks refreshed. He grins at Nines triumphantly, brushing wet strands of hair away from his forehead a split of a second before Nines would reach out and do it himself.

“See?” he asks him, opening the door at the driver’s side and slipping inside. “Didn’t even take so long. I'm all sugar and spice and everything nice now.”

“More like just spice,” Nines rolls his eyes, taking his spot in the passenger’s seat. “Also, your hair is wet. You'll catch a cold."

Gavin stops fighting with his seatbelt, glancing at his partner curiously.

“Well, I’m moved by your care. But I’m sure I’ll be fine- unless you want me to- y’know- go back and-”

Gavin gestures vaguely back towards the precinct, reaching for the door handle. He smirks smugly when Nines stumbles over himself to say that it’s fine, waving his hands impatiently. Gavin still takes his sweet time to start the car, amused by Nines annoyance. He, however, allows for Nines to navigate him to the crime scene, knowing well he’d chose the fastest route, knowing that he’s pushing his luck already.

It’s only when they stop at the first lights that Nines realises there is something… strange… about Gavin’s hair.

Gavin has nice hair. Nines had already noticed that before. It was what his system labelled as “mocha” coloured, which Nines found oddly specific, but then again, he tended to be oddly specific whenever it came to Gavin Reed. However, today, after Gavin’s post-sparring shower to be exact, it looked… well, different. Somewhere between deep purple and bluish, a dark, dark colour Nines associated with deep cosmos for some reason.

The realisation hit him along with the mostly ignored image of Connor sneaking to the lockers earlier that morning when Gavin was busy sparring with Officer Chen.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

This was bad. Connor will never live this one down when Gavin finds out.

“Something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?” Gavin asks Nines when he notices him gawking.

“It’s nothing,” he yelps quickly. Gavin sends him another one of his curious glances.

“Then why are you staring at me?”

The detective presses down the gas pedal when the light turns green. While Nines initially perceived Gavin as a person who’d be reckless behind the wheel, he is actually a good driver, safe for occasional speeding.

“It’s just…” Nines starts saying, and he better think of something, quickly, because he can’t break the news to Gavin quite yet. Having him furious at the crime scene is hardly desirable. “I was… wondering where the nose scar came from. My software repeatedly failed to recognise its origin.”

Lying is not the strongest of Nines suits, and both him and Gavin know that well. The detective lets out an amused huff, smirking.

“Yeah, so you better have that thing checked. It’s just an old, boring slash wound. Got it back when I was still a beat cop. Some junkie didn’t appreciate me taking his drugs, and they pulled a knife at me. Super lame, nothing worth mentioning. But I don’t mind. The scar adds to my roguish charm.”

“It does indeed,” Nines agrees quietly. “Turn right on the next lights.”

Gavin does as Nines told him without commenting on his claim, although Nines would swear Gavin’s cheek tinted pink ever so slightly.

“Hey, detectives!” a cheerful officer greeted them when they arrived at the scene. “How are you, Gavin? I love your hair, very bold.”

Gavin dismisses her compliment with a careless gesture. As they go on with their day, every now and then someone would comment on Gavin’s unusual hairdo and the detective would usually just ignore it or state that yeah, he just washed and had no time to do anything, and that was that. Nines fears the moment Gavin realises what has happened, as well as for Connor’s wellbeing. He knew all too well that it was one of the very few things Gavin truly liked about his appearance. Nines doesn’t understand how can the detective miss all those other little charming things about himself, but then again, Gavin does only see himself in the mirror, while Nines had had whole days to enjoys the way he flashes his white teeth in a smile and the way his brows arched over his curious grey eyes. Or the way his skin, especially his long neck, still sparkles with glitter that Connor so intricately tricked him with- he is still not sure whether to thank him for that or sell him for spare parts.

On their ride back to the station, Nines took the wheel. Gavin spends the whole drive home submerged in his tablet, filling out the blanks in the report with the tip of his tongue between his teeth, concentrating. It was cute if Nines was being honest to himself, and rA9 must have left the chat because the day came when he openly called detective Gavin Reed, the precinct's most beloved rat, cute. How very not straight of him.

“The sooner I’m done with it, the sooner I can fuck off,” he states when Nines comments on his dutifulness, doing his best to leave the other, more dangerous train of thought. However, that turned out to be impossible with Gavin's hair looking like a night sky full of stars.

Gavin turns to Nines when they arrive at their desk at last. 

“Hey, since I’ve been a good boy and shit, you think you can get me a cup of joe? I need to piss.”

Mercifully pardoning the foul language instead of correcting Gavin that "I need to use the bathroom" would be much more appropriate, Nines simply nods at the request.

“Cool,” Gavin flashes him a satisfied grin. “Be right back, then.”

Connor joins Nines by the precinct coffee machine. Nines immediately hides the newest batch of coffee Gavin has bought for himself, dead set on not letting Connor tamper with it. He might be done with his thing for today, but one can never be too careful.

"He still hadn't noticed?" Connor asks casually, leaning on the counter, observing his nails with well-practised nonchalance Nines only wishes he could pull off with such ease.

“No,” Nines shakes his head. “What have you done to him?”

"Tweaked his shampoo a little," Connor winks at his brother playfully. "But don't you worry Nines, it's a washout colour. We wouldn't want those luscious dark browns curls damaged in any way, would we?”

There is something about the way Connor said it that makes all the alarms in Nines’ head get off at the same time in the most unpleasant manner. He frowns at his brother who is still leaning on the counter, watching Nines with a playful smirk on his lips and is about to protest when Gavin barges into the room, wearing his best God of Wrath face.

“Now you’ve fucking done it, son of a toaster!” he roars angrily.

“Gotta go,” Connor hums towards Nines as he makes a run for it, Gavin quick in his wake, yelling profanities left and right. Connor skips around the tables merrily, high-fiving officer Miller on his way around, but then, he has to speed up, since Gavin’s anger seems to really give him wings. At some point, they run out of the precinct and disappear from Nines views.

The worst part is, nobody even looks bothered by two of their brightest detectives chasing one another around like this. It’s all in the day’s work at this point. Nines shakes his head lightly as he finishes preparing Gavin’s coffee, tucking his prized coffee jar away safely before returning to their desk, waiting for the aftermath.

Gavin returns in about five minutes after they set off, chest heaving, fury written all over his face. Connor must have slipped away.

“Did you get him?” Nines still asks, unexcited.

“Lost that fucker on the crossroads,” Gavin frowns, grabbing the coffee and taking a large gulp out of it. Luckily, it has cooled down by now, otherwise, Gavin would burn his tongue, only adding to his bad mood. “That wannabe barbecue stepped over the line now, Nines. Look at my fucking hair! I look like a goddamn Milky Way!”

“Well, if it helps, it’s only a washout colour. Give it a few washes and you’ll be fine,” he tries to comfort him and hesitates, biting his lip before adding: “Besides, it’s not terrible. It goes well with whatever leftover glitter there is on your skin.”

Gavin blushes again, the pink tint on his cheeks more prominent this time. He glares at the android who cannot resist the urge to wiggle his eyebrows at him in what he hopes is flirty manner.

“Asshole,” Gavin utters, burying himself a bit deeper into his chair, running his hand restlessly through his freshly coloured hair. Nines sure is glad Gavin spend most of their ride back to the station working since he does not even bother himself with pretending to be working. His thirst for vengeance is almost tangible. One thing is for sure.

Connor’s in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _runs around while Nines is doing his best to preserve his operating temperature on manageable level_  
>  Connor, please. Stop making Gavin more handsome than he already is. Gavin, NO! We don't go around yeeting shirts at your partner! Bad detectives! Bad!
> 
> I love Gavin and Nines being comfortable around one another and yet still every so slightly flustered. They are fun to write. And this chapter is very comfortable imo. 
> 
> Also, Gavin plays Animal Crossing confirmed. He may look tough, but secretly, he baby. Don't pretend you aren't, Gavin, we all know better!
> 
> Next up: Sometimes, you just want to watch the world (or that asshole of an android who pranks the fuck out of you) burn. And while that is easier said than done, Gavin has a plan. 
> 
> Chapter 9 is coming your way on Friday, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading and leaving kudos and comments! They give us life. 
> 
> See you next chapter,  
> Kat


	9. The Prank is a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just wants to watch Connor burn. Nines won't say he's in love. Connor comes out clear and it's not what Nines expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! We hope you're all doing great, and are as excited for a new chapter as we are. 
> 
> We are heads over heels in love with your comments and reactions to this fic. We always knew this has something of a potential, but you just keep on blowing our minds with the love this fic gets. Each and every single of your comment makes me wanna hug the whole comment section. I know I keep on repeating myself, but you, guys, are the true MVP's around here.
> 
> So this chapter... this chapter is a bit of a mixed package. We broke the formula a bit with this one, both figuratively and literally. Noticed that "light angsts" in the title? This is the part when the angst appears. It's nothing serious, though! Just a bit of a dispute, but it's quite important of a stepping stone for the rest of the fic.
> 
> Thank you, Sammy, for all the work and time you're pouring into this fic, you absolute unit of a memelord and you a lovely, lovely person. 
> 
> Also, there will be an announcement in the endnotes. It's quite an important one, so you might want to read that.
> 
> And now, without further ado... 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

The next morning, Gavin is already sitting at his desk when Nines gets there. His hair is not as vibrant as the day before, but still reminds Nines of adventures in distant galaxies. Gavin looks extremely grumpy about it, but his mood gets much better when Nines brings him a cup of coffee all on his own. He is rewarded with Gavin’s honest “thanks” and the content look on his face when he takes in the rich aroma, so unlike the DPD-issued stuff.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Nines asks him as Gavin starts sipping on his drink with a happy little hum, praising Nines for his coffee-making skills, which makes Nines chest cavity fill up with a warmth that is by now intimately familiar to the android.

“A whole new level of psychological torture,” he informs Nines proudly.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow, detective.”

“You’ll see. Just give it a few hours,” Gavin says smugly, glancing at Nines mischievously from underneath his half-lidded eyes. Nines thirium pump makes a small whirl at the sight, but he just nods. He can use a surprise in his life every now and then.

Connor does indeed shoot Gavin a careful look when he enters the precinct and sees him sitting there behind his desk, sporting his best insidious smile. Nines snickers at the sight of Connor scanning both his desk and chair before taking a seat. Gavin sends his brother a playful wink and Connor freezes, frantically scanning his workspace once again. He looks mildly confused when he finds nothing out of the ordinary, scratching the tip of his nose pensively before turning on his terminal to get to work.

Their day goes on. Gavin smirks mischievously whenever his eyes meet Connor’s, who is looking more and more anxious with every passing moment, moving around the precinct like he’s walking on eggshells. Gavin is cracking up at the sight of him lurking around, scanning the area over and over again.

“Just fucking look at him, shit’s hilarious,” Gavin yelps as he watches Connor open the binder on his table, holding it at arm's length like he was afraid it would explode any second. They are currently standing in the breakroom, by the table that has the best view on Connor’s desk, and Gavin is stuffing his face with salmon sandwiches, while Nines is sipping on a box of thirium to replenish his dwindling reserves.

Gavin looks slightly weirded out by the look of Nines drinking thirium through a straw and Nines realises it’s the first time he’s openly drinking it in front of the detective. He tended to avoid doing this around him when he once heard Gavin calling Connor out about it, back when they were still on bad terms. It’s only now it strikes him that this probably wasn’t what Gavin meant when he asked to join Nines for lunch- an invitation that made the android stupidly happy. Connor might be occupying Gavin’s mind most of these days, but it’s still him, Nines, who Gavin chose as a companion for his break. It’s a victory, even if only a small one.

“You’re drinking blue blood, right?” Gavin asks Nines halfway through his sandwich, eyeing the cardboard suspiciously.

“Blue blood is technically an incorrect human term, but yes, I am drinking thirium. It’s the easiest way to supply it,” Nines informs him, ready for Gavin to be disgusted about it. However, nothing like that happens. Instead of disdain, a look of curiosity appears in Gavin’s grey eyes.

“Yea, I know,” he nods, taking a bit out of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "But still, shit's in your veins or pipes, or… whatever, right? Keeping you running and shit."

When Nines confirms that yes, it does and that in some sense of the word, it fulfils the functions blood has for humans, Gavin gives him a wicked grin.

“Fucking knew it! You are a vampire!” he announces triumphantly. He looks so proud of himself it’s funny.

Nines is already familiar with the concept of vampirism and the weird human fascinations with the bloodsuckers from the day Allen called Gavin Edward Cullen, but since Gavin specifically told him not to look Twilight up, he keeps his mouth shut about it.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” he asks instead, taking another sip. The thirium feels cold and ever so slightly sparkly on his tongue. It’s good.

“It’s… honestly kinda hot,” Gavin admits with the strangest expression Nines has trouble recognising but makes a few errors pop up all over his HUD and his cooling systems kicks in, in surprisingly not a bad way.

“How very 2010’s of you.”

“I know androids all are the fire these days, but I grew up in simpler times,” Gavin shrugs innocently. "We did memes and read one too many young adult novels with a love triangle, starring young "not as the other girls" heroine."

“That sounds unhealthy.”

“It was. But hey, Hunger Games were cool.”

Nines looks the novel up and immediately sees why Gavin would like it. There is something morbidly fascinating about how the world described in the novels work.

"I can't argue with you on that. The concept sounds quite intriguing." 

"It is," Gavin nods. "The movies aren't half bad either. We could watch them together sometimes if you'd-"

"Fucking hell, Reed, you are two months too early for Pride! Did you get them mixed up again, huh? You have an android now, don't you? He can keep track of those for you, my sweet summer child."

Nines curses captain Allen for his timing. The more he sees of this man, the less he likes him.

At least to sentiment seems to be shared, judging from Gavin tenses up when he hears his voice.

“Nobody asked for your fucking opinion, dipshit,” Gavin scowls at him. "Fuck off, watching your ugly mug ruins my sandwich.”

“No, no I don’t think I will. Especially not now I’ve learned how much you appreciate my company,” Allen smirks, leaning on the table daringly. Gavin rolls his eyes and barks something back at the man. Nines has no desire to be part of this, so he quietly returns to their desk with intention of spending the rest of the break on his own, gazing into the breakroom where Gavin still talks- or rather, spurs profanities- at Allen. 

But as it tends to happen, life has different plans in store for Nines.

Connor comes to his desk, eyes darting left and right nervously as he scans his environment. Only when he finds nothing out of ordinary, he huff, hopping up to sit at the top of Nines’ desk. 

Nines realises it's been a while since the two of them talked about anything not concerning the stupid prank war. Guess one has little time between planning how to prank his co-worker and dealing with the aftermath of the pranks aimed at him. He greets Connor with a warm smile, excited to have a little chat outside of the madness the last few weeks have been.

“Hi.”

“Hi! Do you, by any chance, have an idea what Gavin’s up to today?” Connor asks him with a small, nervous laugh.

Nines’ happy little bubble bursts immediately, and he frowns at his brother.

“No, I don’t. My whole life is not revolving around this war of yours. If you don’t have anything else-”

“No, Nines, wait, please,” Connor cries out, raising both of his hands in defence. "I'm- I'm sorry, okay? I know the last two weeks or so must have been hard for you, since all I ever think about is how to get back at Gavin or what he has for me. It will be over soon, okay?"

“It better be,” Nines crosses his arms on his chest, pouting at Connor. “If you keep going like this, someone will get hurt.”

“I’d never go as far as to intentionally hurt detective Reed, Nines. Sure, he is a prick and all, but I’d never. That’s a foul play.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Nines huffs, offering Connor some of his thirium. His brother takes a large slurp before returning it. He smiles at Nines widely, before offering his barren hand for an interface. Nines, to tell the truth, has been missing his brother, as well as the easiness of their communication that comes with them being able to connect like this, so he accepts almost immediately, eager to catch up with whatever is new in Connor’s life.

At first, it is innocent enough. He sees the usual cluster of case solving, quiet evenings spent at Hank house, a meeting with the Jericho Four earlier that week, playing with Sumo, movies, books and videos and every now and then, a memory of Gavin pranking Connor, or being on the receiving end of the pranks. Nines HUD is suddenly flooded with pictures of playful Gavin, smirking Gavin, laughing Gavin, furious Gavin, sparkly Gavin, Gavin in too-tight clothes, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin…

Connor pulled back like if he got stung, his big, brown eyes widening in a cartoonish shock.

“Nines, no,” he let out, breathless. “You can’t be serious.”

“Serious about wha-” Nines wants to ask, but the realisation hits him before he even finishes the sentence.

Connor must have felt his immediate emotional reaction to all those memories of pranked Gavin. The admiration, the curiosity, the memories of the few touches they shared and the memory of fuzzy warmth flooding his whole core, of the Penis Song playing somewhere in the background, of the tingly feeling of his fans kicking in, of the errors popping up in his HUD.

“You can’t be serious,” Connor repeats more meekly. He pulls away from him, and the plea in his voice is almost desperate. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I- I don’t think I am kidding,” Nines responded slowly, softly, looking down at the hands laying on his lap, the pearly white casing of his fingers covered by a layer of artificial skin yet again.

Connor bites at his bottom lip so hard a part of his artificial skin peels back. He carefully looks around before switching to their internal messaging system. Usually, his mind was like a summer forest, a little chaotic but pleasing, but now, it was tense and cramped.

_“You cannot be in love with Reed. He’s- he’s not good.”_

_“Really? And why is that? Gavin is an excellent detective unless he’s fooling around with you and-”_

_“Nines, he used to hate us! And he’s about the most trigger-happy person I’ve ever meet, and I work with Hank and North!”_

_“He might be a little harsh, but-“_

_"A little? Have you ever worked with that man?"_

_“I have, as a matter of fact. Have you? Did you maybe try and give him a chance of redemption after the revolution?”_

_“I don’t need to! His reputation precedes him, and it would take more than one revolution to change a rat like him.”_

_“Really? How can you be so sure?”_

_“Nines, I knew Reed before that and he tried to shoot me and punched me in the stomach just for the sake of punching me."_

_“People canchange.”_

_“No, they cannot. If someone is a human trash bag, you cannot-“_

_“So they cannot, huh? That’s rich coming from the deviant who fought believing that he can change it all.”_

_“That is a completely different matter altogether, you can’t possibly-”_

_“How exactly is it different? You decided to live with Hank-”_

_“Hank was already a good person when I met him, and he just needed a little nudge in the right direction.”_

_“Well, how can you know Gavin’s not the same then?”_

_“Because I know, Nines! All the evidence I need is this whole prank war of ours!”_

_“You are as invested in it as he is, do I need to remind you? You even went an extra step and made meaner pranks- his hair is blue and purple, goddammit!”_

_“He made people scream in my head.”_

_“Yeah, and you covered him in glitter from head to toe. You are no better than him in this, Connor. Don’t lie to yourself, it’s unsightly to a being of logic such as yourself.”_

_“A being of logic, you say? Well, if you are said being of logic too, how the hell are you in love with Gavin Reed, of all people?”_

_“I don’t know, okay? I- it just happened. He’s funny and diligent and he has been smiling so much lately and-”_

_"I know you like him, okay? I got that already. I admit I might have changed some of my original plans to make him more appealing to you, but that was just because it was the first time I saw you invested in something that wasn't the job or me! I thought it might help you understand yourself and your emotions better and you’d maybe open up to others a bit. I had no idea you’d fall in love!”_

_“Well, congratulations then! I’ve understood myself, realised I’m falling in love and opened myself up. Gavin and I have never been closer, and it’s all thanks to-”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Oh fucking what?”_

_“That’s it! I can’t believe it, that rat! He tries to get to me through you! He’s seducing you in order to get back to me for all the pranks. He knows he can’t win this fair and square, so he’s doing pesky little dirty work, that little-“_

Nines snickers, having a hard time believing the utter ridiculousness of Connor’s idea. He stands up from the table, now truly exasperated, for what felt like the first time in his short life.

_“Oh, is it that hard to believe someone would like me just for the sake of liking me? Do you really think so lowly of both of us?”_

_“Nines, wait, no-”_

_"No, I won’t. I'm not sure what is worse- you being as much of a bigoted ass you though Gavin is, you thinking Gavin would ever sink so low to do this to me or the fact that you think the only reason anyone could possibly like me is because he wants to gain the upper hand in some stupid war nobody but you really gives a shit about. News flash, brother- you are not the centre of this universe. Not everything revolves around you. I thought better of you, Connor.”_

He can hear Connor babbling in his head, but he doesn’t want to hear it. This was enough. His assumptions were enough. Nines is done with that.

So he forcefully pushes Connor out of his head, severing their connection. Connor pings him again and again, but Nines doesn’t let him in. He just stands there, towering over his brother, arms crossed on his chest, lips pressed together tightly. Connor stares at him, spotting an awestruck expression, and Nines stares right back, unmoved.

“Nines-” Connor returns to the more conventional methods, but Nines makes a point of sitting back into his chair, turning to his terminal, ignoring his brother completely. When Connor tries to touch his shoulder, he jerks away.

Nines doesn't want to hear anything from him anymore. He's done with him. Done, angry, and disappointed and many other things, circling around in his chest. His head is buzzing with the sheer amount of emotion that flew between them in such a short time. With regular words, their argument would take them minutes, but once you save yourself the hassle of breathing and physically producing sounds, words travel in a speed of a though. Nines wonders whether that is a good or a bad thing. Perhaps if their argument took some actual time and not a mere few seconds, they'd have more time to think over what they are saying, and then he concludes that no, not likely. Some emotions just have to get out, no matter how long or short it takes.

At last, Connor gives up. He slides off Nines' desk in a smooth motion, returning to his own desk without sparing Nines another glance, chin defiantly risen. Nines would almost think he is blissfully unaware of his mistakes, but he notices the blank look in Connor's face and the pensive wrinkle sitting behind his brows. While it felt good to get all that emotions out of his chest, the carefully plastered expression of his brother, the one he hides all his inner turmoil behind, makes it somehow harder to breathe.

Luckily, despite them practically screaming mentally at one another, nobody in the whole precinct seemed to notice a thing. Nines is grateful for that. People noticing would mean people asking questions and meddling in, and he’s not sure he could handle it.

"I can't fucking believe you let me deal with that absolute fucker Allen alone, Nines- hey, are you alright? You look a bit down.” 

Gavin returns to their desk, bringing the leftover sandwich with him. Initially, he looked mildly annoyed about Nines dumping him, but as soon as their eyes met, Gavin’s expression looked nothing but concerned. It's beyond Nines how he managed to notice something was wrong because he's doing his genuine best to conceal the emotion after the argument.

“I’m alright,” he lies.

_I’m not alright. I just argued in my brother and I realised I’m in love with you._

“Are you sure? You look a little-“

“I said I’m fucking fine,” Nines says with more vigour than he expected, slamming both of his fists down the desk.

For the briefest moment, a flash of fear appears in Gavin’s eyes. He steps back ever so slightly, jerking away as if Nines stabbed him, before he collects himself and frowns in confusion.

The realisation that he can scare Gavin like this slaps hard, very hard, and Nines can immediately feel all of his bottled anger fizzing away, regretting that he allowed it to get the best of him.

“Okay, then. I-I’ll be right there in case you need to talk,” Gavin tells him. His voice is uncharacteristically small, and shoulders slumped ever so slightly when he disappears behind his terminal.

The mood around their desk gets heavy. Nines is still upset about Connor, but mostly feeling bad about scaring his partner. Having Gavin being afraid somehow feel much worse than having him angry, upset or annoyed by Nines. He is painfully aware of the careful glances Gavin keeps sending him from behind of his terminal, and the unusual lack of complaints coming from him as he works on his paperwork in silence.

He also doesn’t miss how quiet his usually energetic brother is. While in the morning, there was a fair bit of excitement mixed with the general wariness as he wondered what Gavin had in store, now Connor just looks straight-up worn down as he obsessively checks all of the binders and all of his drawers again for any hidden traps, slowly realising there aren’t any.

“So, was this your plan?” Nines turns to Gavin, hoping to bridge the gap he opened with the familiar prank-of-the-day talk. “Come to work early, had Connor believe there is a big, sophisticated prank going on and then twirl your thumbs and watch him be anxious about when it’s going to happen?”

“Precisely,” Gavin grins at him. He still looks a bit weirded out, but overall, he looks relieved at the chance to get back to the usual light banter. “You don’t need a nervous system if you are the nervous system.”

They turn, both of them staring at Connor intently in unspoken compliance, which makes the android even antsier and he starts searching with newly found vigour, their amused faces making him sure that something, anything, must be happening anytime soon when they are both staring at him.

“When do you think he’ll realise it?”

“Hopefully never,” Gavin cackles. “But really? Any second now.”

“Okay, I give up, Gavin,” Connor calls out to him about fifteen minutes of fruitless search later, annoyance written all over his face. “You’ve won this one. Where is the punchline?”

“Should I tell him?” Gavin turns to Nines with a lazy smirk. Connor taps his feet impatiently, arms crossed over his chest. To anyone who doesn’t know what has happened between them mere hours ago, it seems innocent enough, but Nines can see the bottled-up frustration bubbling just under Connor’s artificial skin.

“I don’t know, maybe,” he lets his words drag pensively, and makes sure to give Gavin a heavy-lidded, slightly flirty glance, just to spite Connor a little.

"Very well. I am a merciful god," Gavin cites the sacred texts, and Nines understood that reference. He felt compelled to make his own research on The MemesTM to keep up with Gavin and maybe impress him a bit because apparently, that's what one does when he's in love.

Gavin gestures at Connor to come closer. The android hesitates a little bit, but obeys, stepping a bit closer, albeit carefully, like a prey stepping closer to a predator. When he is close enough, Gavin speaks up in a deep, ominous voice.

“The real prank was the prank you made in your head along the way,” he says with the widest grin up to date. He looks ridiculously proud of himself, and Nines is unable to pinpoint whether it's about the whole scheme or just this one line Gavin no doubt tailored for this very moment. Probably both.

Connor’s eyes widen in realisation when he deciphers the meaning behind Gavin’s words.

“You must feel really clever now, right?” he hisses hostile.

“I do, as the matter of fact,” Gavin nods smugly. “All I needed to do was come to work early and watch you burn.”

Connor tries his best to look unimpressed, but Nines knows him well enough to know he is upset with himself not to see through such a simple, yet quite an unbreakable prank. Usually, Nines would try to comfort him, by reminding him that he was practically build to be good at pattern recognition in order to help him with the investigation and that this was so absurd of a build-up, nobody would realise it, but he’s not in the mood right now.

“Congratulations, you played yourself,” he chooses to say instead, joining Gavin in his meme-y mood. Connor pulls out a prime example of surprised Pikachu face, while Gavin bowls over the table, roaring in laughter.

“Holy shit, Nines, marry me!”

“Bitch, I might,” Nines cites happily. Gavin starts laughing yet again, so hard that tears spring out of the corners of his eyes.

“I have to admit I played me quite well,” Connor acknowledges grudgingly, mocking the meme. Nines had no idea he knew them, too, but then he remembers that Hank is, in fact, a prime example of a millennial. “But this is not over yet.”

With this threat, Connor walks back to his desk, his step missing the usual energetic flair. Connor took a beating in this round, and even when it’s unrelated to Gavin’s ingenious prank, it adds to his roaring triumph.

“I could do this all day!” Gavin cries after Connor. He raises his hand up for a high-five and Nines delivers on it, his mood level rising at the contact with Gavin’s skin. And if their hands stay connected for a bit longer than necessarily needed, it was none of anyone’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. So that argument. That argument was the worst nightmare ever to write. I have my character motivations lined up clearly in my head but to get them down on a paper and write an argument... yeah. No fun. I spent over three hours in total on that (a time it usually takes me to write a first draft of a shorter chapter) and have over three pages of outtakes on that. I just hope it works and conveys the thing I felt I needed to get out there clearly. I'll let you guys be the judges of that.
> 
> Also, here, have a little outtake from Sammy's and mine chat, also known as Sammy's immediate reactions to reading:
> 
> Connor: *pinging Nines* heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey  
> Nines: *BLOCKED*  
> Connor: wait unblock me  
> Nines: *unblocks*  
> Connor: bitch
> 
> gavin: *highfives nines*  
> nines: *intertwines their finger*  
> gavin: whu-  
> nines: *whispers* what are we
> 
> And now, for the announcement! Don't worry, all is good. It just won't be updated twice a week as it was now. Instead of on Monday/Tuesday, Chapter 10 will come out the next Friday, that is, Friday 22nd. 
> 
> I'm sorry to those of you who are disappointed in the "production" being slowed down. The thing is, we are just humans too. We had 9 chapters drafted when we first started publishing this and we thought it would be enough of a headstart. Sadly, back then, I had no idea it would take me (as a "main" writer) anywhere from 2-6 hours to rewrite the fic, check it properly and then about extra 2 hours to debate it with Sammy as they are beta-reading this, with about an extra hour to get it formatted and everything. It's a lot of time, honestly, and ever since we started with publishing, I've only managed to write two chapters. I mean, they are complete monsters of a chapter, but still. So we're taking some more time off to make sure we deliver on the quality and on the expectations, while not burning out- that would really suck since this was a huge passion project to both of us. 
> 
> We do, however, think, that the sheer length and the material the "endgame" chapters cover will make it worth the wait for you! Honestly, the next chapter is so densely packed it's insane. It's almost 13 pages long, and will likely grow a bit more as we get to rewrite it. We can't wait for you guys to read it!
> 
> TL:DR From now on, the fic will be updated once a week instead. Sorry, we don't want to run ourselves into overdrive or lose quality. 
> 
> So...
> 
> Coming up next: Chapter 10: The chapter to end all the chapters. (That's it. That's the teaser. You are not getting anything else. Don't want to spoil Connor's meanest prank)
> 
> As already said, Chapter 10 will be published on Friday 22nd, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone. Your kudos and comments are much appreciated and we love you all!
> 
> Have a great week, see you next chapter!
> 
> Kat


	10. Everytime We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your patience, everyone! How are you doing? 
> 
> We are excited to be back from our break, bringing you a fresh new chapter. A lot is happening in this one- all of our pieces are in the right place for us to start building on more than just pranks. 
> 
> So, do you remember me whining about the argument Nines and Connor had last time? That was nothing to what I had done to us in this chapter. Wonder what stupid idea I'll come up next time. And yes, this scene is the main reason of this chapter being published so late (it's still Friday where I live, okay? I don't make the rules). However, I do believe the wait was worth it!
> 
> The name of this chapter was inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LBZAXp1Yxs) and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VmsK2x9Y4Q) I was listening to on repeat when writing the key scenes of this chapter. Man, I love Jonathan's covers! I might or might not have been listening to "Eye of the tiger" as well. You'll see why.
> 
> Now, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

The atmosphere between Nines and Connor thickens overnight. When his brother entered the precinct, Hank by his side, he shot Nines a hopeful look, but Nines makes a point of turning away to talk to Gavin, even if he didn’t have anything to talk about in particular.

Gavin, being a keen observer, notices the tension between the brothers, but doesn’t say a word about it and tries to keep Nines busy, which, Nines realises, is the detective’s favourite way of solving problems. Instead of facing them, Gavin just buries them under piles of work until they solve themselves or blow into Gavin’s face in spectacular fashion. While Nines doesn’t exactly approves of this practice, he supposes it’s not that bad, just for this one. He is selfish enough to admit that basking in Gavin’s attention is more than enough for Nines to accept in exchange for a few tense hours between him and his brother. But as soon as he acknowledges that, he is horrified by himself, especially whenever he looks at Connor’s slumped shoulders.

Connor is surprisingly passive that day, even when it’s his turn to prank Gavin. He mostly hangs out by his desk, either working or staring into nothingness, and all of his answers to Lieutenant Anderson are short and snappy. By the time they are leaving for a scene, Hank is frowning at the whole world and Connor just looks outright devastated. He sends Nines a sad, pensive smile when he passes by but does not say a word. It makes Nines uncomfortable. He feels sorry for snapping at his elder brother. After all, all Connor was trying to do was to protect him from a danger that may not even be there. However, it's the thought that counts and Nines appreciates the good intention that motivated him. He makes a mental note to tell that to Connor as soon as they are talking to one another again

Nines catches Gavin glancing at him curiously when Connor passes by their table, but he chooses not to comment on it, probably grateful for a day of peace from all the pranks. It’s been going on for a while now, and Gavin, being human, has neither the stamina nor resources to last as long as Connor does, not even mentioning how up and close to Gavin’s skin Connor's pranks were. Unfortunately, colouring one's hair is nowhere as effective when said individual is an android who can just change their hair colour at will. It’s a bit unfair to the human, but then again, Gavin knew all too well who’s he picking a fight with.

“Yo, Nines, I’m going out to grab a bite with Tina later. Wanna join us?” Gavin offers Nines nonchalantly out of blue. The invitation pulls Nines out of the deep thoughts he was having, and it takes him a while to properly decipher the meaning behind the words. This marks yet another first for him - he was never lost in his thoughts so deep he had lost the grasp of reality before.

“I’d be delighted,” he says without hesitation when he figures it out after a time that is embarrassingly long to him, but undetectable short for Gavin - thank rA9 for the small mercies.

“Cool,” Gavin smiles at him. It’s not a grin or a smirk - it’s a proper, nice smile that reveals a pair of matching dimples in Gavin’s cheeks. Nines will never get used to this kind of smiles. Their gazes lock for four more seconds than needed and suggested by Nines’ social protocols. Blood rises into Gavin’s cheeks as he blushes, the pink barely there, but Nines loves it, loves the sudden pop of colour, loves how lively it makes Gavin look.

"Cool," Gavin repeats, quieter this time, hands resting on the table. Nines smiles at him and Gavin lets out a sound that is something between a breath and a yelp. He quickly glances back to his terminal, but it takes him a good few seconds to focus on his work again. Now that Nines knows two can play this game, it's suddenly much more fun.

Tina and Gavin take him to a small bistro Nines had noticed a few times when they were going out or returning to the precinct. He always thought to himself that the establishment looked like something Gavin would enjoy, so he is quite pleased when Gavin admits that yes, this was actually one of his and Tina’s favourite lunch spots.

They sit down in a booth, Tina taking one side while Gavin and Nines share a bench on the other side, sitting maybe a bit closer than they necessarily need to. The table had seen better days, but it was clean enough and a quick scan reveals that the basket with condiments is being cleaned out and replaced every now and then, which Nines considers a good sign.

“Hi, welcome to Denny’s! Can I get you some water to start with?” the waitress turns up, beaming at all three of them with a smile so practised that Nines believes for a moment she’s actually excited to see them before he remembers it’s part of her job. The waitress is probably a few years younger than both Gavin and Tina are and has long, dirty blond hair tied in two pigtails. 

“Yes, please.” Tina nods politely, accepting the menus from her. There is three of them, Nines realises with a start. Gavin lets out an amused huff when he notices that fact as well.

“Pretty sure that counts as passing the Turing test. Congratulations, you are a full-fledged member of society now,” he elbows Nines’ ribs playfully. Tina snickers at the statement.

"Pretty sure Nines always passed for a human. You, however, could be replaced by a racoon in a leather jacket and nobody would notice a thing," she counters calmly.

“Oh, very funny. At least I’m a detective already,” Gavin sticks his tongue at her.

“Only a matter of time, hun,” she smiles sweetly. “I’ll be a Captain one day, and the first thing I'll do is kicking your ass out of the station.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

The conversation flies back and forth like this, light, teasing and fun. Nines smiles to himself as he watches Gavin interact with Officer Chen with ease he wishes he could pull off, but before he can fully indulge in the carelessness of Gavin’s teases and smiles, the waitress comes back with three glasses of ice-cold water, setting them down on the table. Nines gets one too, and Gavin winks at him when he notices his bewildered expression.

Both humans order a burger - with cheddar for Gavin and bacon for Tina - a side of fries, and milkshakes. The waitress writes it down before turning to Nines, clicking her pen as she watches him expectantly. How she failed to realise that Nines is an android is beyond him, especially with his LED still very present on his temple.

“I’m terribly sorry, I don’t think I’ll order anything. You’ll have to excuse me,” he responds, feeling uncomfortable about this whole ordeal. He doesn't go out at all in the first place and rarely speaks to anyone outside the precinct, where everyone knows he's an android. As nice as it is being human-like enough to be mistaken for one as soon as he leaves the white CyberLife jacket in the car, there is little to desire when it leads to situations like this.

The waitress blinks at him in surprise, tilting her head to the side with mild confusion.

“He’s an android, darling,” Gavin speaks up, noticing Nines discomfort. “He’s not eating any burger of yours soon.”

While he is grateful that Gavin stepped in to help him, Nines absolutely hates the way Gavin calls this obvious lady he doesn’t even know ‘darling’. It makes something stir in Nines’ chest, and not in a good way. He tries not to frown, but if the waitress’ face is anything to go by, his efforts fail spectacularly.

“I- I see,” the girl swallows, her eyes shooting to the menu laying in front of Nines and to the untouched glass of water. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Nines leans over Gavin to return the menu, his arm brushing against Gavin's side ever so slightly as he does so. Gavin doesn’t move away. The brief touch do wonders for lowering Nines stress levels, and pulling off a smile is suddenly much easier.

“No worries. I’m quite flattered actually,” he responds, hoping to calm the stressed girl down and lower the general amount of discomfort in the air. The waitress blushes ever so slightly when Nines says that, before nodding quickly and disappearing to get Tina and Gavin their food and drinks.

“Quite cute, that one, right Nines?” Tina smirks slyly, pointing in the general direction their waitress disappeared. “I think you could score a date with her if you try.” 

Gavin next to him shuffles restlessly, and he looks like he has no idea where to put his hands, all of the sudden. He solves this by grabbing onto the glass, circling its rim with the tip of his finger. Gavin’s whole posture gives away his nervousness, but why he is being so fidgety in the first place is beyond Nines.

“Cute maybe, but I do believe she is severely lacking in other departments,” he answers calmly. “I’d prefer to date someone who shows a little more wit.”

“Well, you have to start somewhere,” Tina shrugs. “You don’t intend to keep that hot bod of yours under the wraps forever, right?”

Gavin next to him chokes on what Nines presumes is his own spit. The glare he sends Tina after he recovers is impressively scornful. The officer hides a smile behind her hand coyly when she sees it, most likely used to Gavin being like this after being friends with him for years.

"I have little interest in the activities you suggested, but I reckon that once I'd get close enough with someone, I'd probably not keep my ‘hot bod’ under the wraps anymore,” Nines deadpans back, immediately thinking of Gavin and how it would feel to touch him as much as he wants, how it would feel to hold him, to kiss him, and how Gavin would react to his touches. His cooling system kicks in aggressively, and somewhere in the distant corner of his mind, the Penis song echoes.

“So you’re functional in those aspects, huh?” Tina asks, genuinely curious. Gavin next to him twitches once again, his discomfort showing on his face more and more clearly with every passing moment.

“Fully functional,” Nines assures her nonchalantly, watching Gavin’s reactions from the corner of his eye. “I was originally designed for police and military purposes, and CyberLife thought that I could benefit from being fully compatible with the humans in case some of my missions ever required it.”

“Interesting,” Tina smirks, exchanging a glance with flustered looking Gavin, who, if his expression is anything to go by, would prefer to be anywhere but where he is right now. “Does that mean you have a d-”

“MILKSHAKES!” Gavin cuts Tina off loudlywhen he sees their waitress approaching. The girl looks a little scared at the sudden scream, but manages to smile, anyways as she passes them on.

“This is the most excited I’ve ever seen anyone about milkshakes,” she notes in bewilderment. Nines makes a mental note to tip her well.

“What can we say, Gavin really loves his milkshakes,” Tina snickers and somehow makes the word milkshakes sound dirty, even when there is nothing dirty about neither the chocolate, nor the strawberry milkshakes sitting in front of them.

“Ti, I swear to god,” Gavin groans, tipping his head back when he pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. However, Tina just laughs at his misfortune.

The rest of their visit at the bistro is pleasant enough. Both Gavin and Tina get their food. Nines scans the fries curiously and when Gavin notices him doing so, he invites him to try some. Nines complies eagerly, sticking a fry it into his mouth, letting it sit on his tongue until his forensic sensors tell him everything he could possibly learn about it. Only then he turns to face away from the table and decently spits the fry into a napkin.

“Okay, that’s a bit alarming,” Gavin comments when as he watches Nines wipe his mouth and set the napkin down. The sauce from Gavin’s burger is dripping all over the plate in front of him. It’s messy.

"What is more alarming is the number of calories you're consuming, detective," Nines turns to him. "You should pay more attention to what you eat, or else you'll get pudgy and die young." 

“Live fast…” Gavin grins.

“… die young!” Tina grins right back and they share a very greasy high-five over the table.

“I mean it, Gavin,” Nines rolls his eyes. “And that goes to you too, Officer Chen. A woman of your age-”

“Does he always do this to you?” Tina turns to Gavin, cutting Nines off. He gives her what he perceives to be a good-natured frown, but she ignores it completely.

“Sometimes. I think that’s their way of showing affection. Connor fusses over whatever Anderson eats all the time,” Gavin shrugs, slurping on his chocolate milkshake loudly. Nines wonders whether he’d allow him to try some of that too, but he has pushed his luck enough already today.

“Aww, so you do care about our little trash panda,” Tina turns to the android, palm presses over her heart in a gesture that is supposed to convey how moved she is. “That’s so nice of you!”

“Of course I care about detective Reed. He’s my partner. I need him functional and not covered in unsightly, compromising fat,” Nines tries to dodge the bullet, crossing his arms over his chest to properly convey he disapproves of the unhealthy meal Gavin is feasting on. However, the detective manages to foil his plans with a brief, fond look he sends to him that has Nines’ thirium pump tripping over itself.

“I wouldn’t worry about that so much, Nines. We have another sparring session planned for today, so he’ll burn some of those nasty, nasty calories,” Tina tries to appease him. “Besides, trust me. That man is a walking garbage can. I’ve seen him eat a whole cheesecake in one go and he lived to tell the tale.”

“In my defence, it was a key lime pie. I love those,” Gavin adds, as if that should be self-explanatory. It’s not.

“No, you were just high as a kite, bro,” Tina shakes her head with a snicker.

“You smoked weed?” Nines asks, intrigued. Gavin blushes furiously at the question.

“That was just once, and years ago!” he claims defensively. “And Tina did it too!”

“Guilty as charged,” she smiles calmly. “Please don’t arrest us, detective Nines.”

“Drug abuse is not my department.”

“Thank fucking god,” Gavin mumbled. “I’d rather shoot myself than be arrested by my own partner.”

“But then again, you wouldn’t mind being punished by him, right?” Tina suggests. Gavin almost drowns in his milkshake.

Nines chuckles into his hand decently, trying to hide that he might be intrigued by the idea officer Chen suggested. Tina winks at him playfully, while Nines is busy hitting Gavin on the back to help him get rid of the milkshake that went down the wrong pipe.

It makes a whole lot of sense for Gavin and Tina to be friends. And Nines decides he’d like to try and befriend her as well, finding out he likes her style and sense of humour, as well as their shared hobby of torturing Gavin Reed.

When the bills are paid and they head to the car to get back to the precinct, Nines’ preconstruction software predicted they'll be twenty to twenty-five minutes late. For some reason, however, he cannot bring himself to care about it. He catches Gavin sending him a curious glance when Tina mentions the time flying by, but all Nines offers him as a reaction is a coy smile. His spotless disciplinary file can fit in one late arrival. The company is more than worth it.

Nines has a hard time remembering how exactly it happened, being too preoccupied with stealing glances at Gavin, who is comfortably sprawled at the back seat, sipping takeout coffee and bickering with Tina in the passenger’s seat, but at some point during the ride back, Gavin complains about how hard it is to keep Tina’s combat technique in check when he has his hands full of defending, to which Tina retorted by suggesting they should have Nines join them in the gym and oversee their sparring session.

“Can’t see why not,” Nines shrugged, moving lines swiftly, even when he didn’t need too, just to spite very comfortable looking Gavin a bit. “I have yet to see detective Reed’s technique properly, too. That could be useful.”

Gavin sits straight in his seat and he shoots Tina quite an impressive glare through the rear mirror- the kind that says ‘you didn’t’. She smiles back at him sweetly, in a very ‘oh I did, you’ll thank me later’ way. Nines could only wish he was so expressive, but he still smiles to himself when he pulls up at the precinct’s parking lot.

Nines lets the humans go on ahead to change and warm up, as his software suggests they should, intending to use the time to file a report for Fowler that would get him forward on his schedule to justify not working for a bit more. As he bares his hand to interact with the terminal, Connor approaches him sheepishly.

“Nines, do you have a minute?”

He doesn’t try to connect through their wireless communication, probably worried about how Nines might react after what happened yesterday.

“As a matter of fact, no, I don’t,” Nines answers, crossing his arms on his chest, frowning at his brother.

“But-”

“No “buts”, Connor. I have stuff to do and places to be,” he retorts sharply, satisfied by how Connor’s face fell at his refusal.

“I’m sorry I disturbed you,” Connor mutters, returning to his table with slumped shoulders. It would seem Hank was disappointed at Nines, by the glare he sent his way, while patting Connor’s shoulder in a comforting manner. The android just sits there numbly, like a puppy who just got beaten up and has no idea why.

Being ashamed of himself is a whole new feeling for Nines, and he doesn’t like it. The momentary surge of pride is gone, replaced by disgust instead. He briefly considers going over to Connor’s desk and listening to whatever he has to say, as a good brother should, but can’t find it in himself.

So instead of biting the bullet, he finishes the report as quickly as he can, still very aware of the disapproving looks Hank keep sending him, sends it and practically runs to the precinct gym.

The gym is an area Nines has never been to. As an android, his fighting capability went unquestioned and he had no reason to train. He was thus a bit taken aback by how the whole room reeked of human sweat. Scrunching his nose at the outrageous smell, he knocks his smell sensitivity down a few notches as he makes his way through the room, looking for his friends.

He finds Gavin and Tina by the mats the precinct has set up for martial arts training, working on warming up by jumping the rope. They’ve both changes into their workout clothes, and Nines was not prepared for the sight of Gavin in a pair of loose shorts, grey hoodie and a black, form-hugging shirt made of dry-fit material that really, really does his build justice. His feet, as well as his hands, are skilfully wrapped in black bandages. The detective bounces up and down with levity and dexterity Nines didn’t expect him to possess. Tina next to him is dressed similarly, long, silky black hair tied in a tight braid.

The colleagues finish the series before turning to greet Nines. Gavin brushes the streaky strands of blue and purple hair away from his forehead and Nines follows the movement eagerly, wishing he'd be allowed to brush the hair out of Gavin’s eyes like this, too.

“We’re almost ready,” Tina informs him. “Just give us a moment.” 

Nines watches their preparations tentatively, focusing mostly on Gavin. The detective is busy stretching his warmed up muscles, rolling his shoulders back a few times before going for a few practice swipes. He moves with surprising grace and exceptional swiftness. It would seem that Gavin’s build is not there just for show.

Finished with their warm-up, Gavin moves to grab a pair of pads for Tina to punch into. He sends Nines a wide grin and it's clear as a day he is right at home in the gym. It's a spectacle to watch his firm posture when he holds up the pads, not even budging when Tina starts hitting hard. She packs quite a punch, her braid jumping up and down with every thrust, every swipe she makes. Gavin corrects her technique every now and then, and Nines admires their effortless coordination, thriving in watching Gavin follow the pattern of Tina’s movement with ease, moving to catch her fist with the pads, grinning at her. She grins right back.

“So how was that?” she turns to Nines when they take a short hydration break. Nines, busy watching Gavin wipe the droplets of sweat from his forehead, has to think of something to say something quickly because he has once again ventured a bit too far in his thoughts about the wideness of Gavin's shoulder and the way his skin glistening with leftover sparks. Tina, however, upholds her reputation of being a keen observer, immediately noticing how preoccupied Nines is with her friend. The look she gives Nines is way too knowing for his liking, but since Tina doesn’t comment on his ogling, he just moves on.

“It was good, but I can’t help but notice you trade speed for power,” he explains quickly. "You can incapacitate most of the humans with moderate strength, especially if they are untrained, but that's assuming the blow will connect. The quicker you are, the harder it is for them to defend and react properly."

“I see,” Tina hums, tapping her chin with her finger thoughtfully. “What do you suggest I do?”

Giving up on words after a few very confusing minutes that have Gavin bickering about his muscles cooling down, Nines ends up kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket to join Tina and Gavin on the mat. Gavin holds up the pads again, paying Nines’ demonstration attention so absurdly close something tightens in Nines’ chest cavity.

The android grabs Tina’s wrist gently, showing her how to amp the angle of her blows, correcting her posture in a way that wouldn’t change her style much but helps a lot overall.

“Lean forward. The core of your body has to be tight, engaged. Hold your arms like so, and keep the elbows close to your body. This kind of neutral posture gives you a good leeway for both defending and attacking. Just don’t forget to return to it, like so…”

However, even when explaining and guiding officer Chen’s hands with feather-light touches, his glance keeps drifting back to Gavin, whose cheeks are flushed with healthy, delicious pink, and who keeps on grinning at him whenever he catches his glance.

After about five minutes of this, Tina shakes Nines hands off her, much to android’s confusion.

“I’d help if you showed me what you mean,” she states, stepping back from Gavin. “Would you mind demonstrating?”

Gavin looks a bit panicked at the suggestions.

“Nines is not dressed for a spar, Ti,” he yelps a bit too quickly, shaking the pads off resolutely. The idea of sparring with Gavin gives Nines a funny, almost a ticklish feelings around where his digestive tract would be, was he human.

“I’ll be fine,” he catches himself saying, suddenly very keen on taking on Gavin in a trial fight. "My uniform was designated to be suitable for combat."

“You heard him,” Tina laughs, patting Gavin’s shoulder lightly. “Besides, they do say the couple which spars together stays together.”

“We’re not even a couple… ?”

“Are you sure about that?” Tina snickers, and Gavin facepalms. “Besides, I’m a little worn out anyway. Show your partner what you’ve got! He wants to see your ‘technique’,” she wiggles her fingers in air meaningfully.

“Tina! Nines is standing right there!” Gavin hisses at her, gesturing in Nines’ general direction to enhance his point, but Tina is merciless and seems to enjoy seeing Gavin squirming almost as much as Nines does.

“Yeah I know,” she answers smugly. Gavin lets out a frustrated groan, moving to grab his bottle, spraying his face with water before sitting down on the bench, droplets rolling down his face.

“Go grab yourself some bandages, Nines,” he calls out to the android, resignation in his voice. “There should be some spares in that box over there.”

Nines rummages through the box Gavin points at until he finds a worn-out, mismatched pair of boxing bandages. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt before wrapping the bandages tightly around his hands, and after a bit of thinking, he rolls his trousers up to his knees to allow him a better range of movement.

Tina and Gavin are having a hushed conversation by the bench, and they probably think Nines cannot hear them. The problem is, he absolutely can.

“I hate you so much right now,” Gavin hisses quietly.

“You’ll thank me later.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Gavin, don’t be like that. It’s just a little spar. At least you’ll know where you stand with him. If he tries to kill you, we can safely presume he’s not into you,” Tina says, chuckling. Gavin is not amused.

“In case that happens, mark my fucking words, Tina, and write them down for future generations.”

"And what should they be, Mr Sparkles?"

“Mitochondria is a powerhouse of- What the- who the fuck told you about that?”

"Chris overheard Nines calling you that. Catchy, isn't it? We'll have that written on your tombstone. "Here lies Mr Sparkles, big dumb gay."

“I’m straight up not having a good time, Tina, and it’s all your fault.”

“Gavin, darling, nothing about you is straight. Now move that ass, you have a sparring session with a hot Terminator to attend.”

Gavin sighs, shaking his head. It looks like he has given up on everything at this point and just rolls with it.

“Come on, tin can. Let’s get this over with,” he calls over to Nines, standing up, smacking his fists together, swinging his arms back and forth a few times to calm himself down. 

They take their places in the middle of the mat, facing one another. The fabric feels rough under Nines' bare feet. Gavin is hunched over slightly, his bandaged fists risen up in a basic stance, the core of his body stiff as a rock. The dangerous look suits him, and the scar on his nose only adds to the appeal.

Nines is not sure whether it was him or Gavin who started it, but soon, they found themselves caught up in a spar that feels more like a dance that a real fight. Gavin has an admirable reaction time, but Nines is no beginner to this either. They move in an unspoken interplay, reacting to another with an effortlessness that makes Nines light-headed…

… Gavin's bandaged leg swings backwards, aiming at Nines head, but Nines is quick enough to block it with his forearm, unfazed by the attempt to throw him off balances. When Gavin tries to strike his jaw with his fists - left, right, left - he dodges them, jumping from side to side, lunging forward and throwing a punch directed towards Gavin's neck. Gavin catches the flying fist, trying to twist Nines' arm behind his back, but Nines jerks off his grip swiftly.

They are standing so close that Nines can count every single freckle on Gavin's nose. He has never noticed those freckles before. When Gavin grins, hands still locked, Nines grins right back. That was a mistake, however - Gavin's right arm quickly snakes around Nines' waist, the sudden contact perplexing the android even more.

While Nines is lost in the sauce, Gavin is quick to grasp at the opportunity he’s given. However, his attempt at a suplex is painfully obvious to Nines, his preconstruction software showing him an opening, a spot Gavin hasn’t covered. Nines twitches, using the momentum of Gavin’s movement against the detective, balling up into a somersault, landing on his feet harshly and almost toppling over when he comes to a sudden halt.

He turns around quickly to see Gavin already up on his feet despite landing quite harshly, balance thrown off when Nines escaped his grip. The detective spares a moment to give Nines an acknowledging nod, but Nines knows better than be fooled again, so he is ready when Gavin's fist flies up to hit Nines' into the jaw. Nines barely has time to dodge the punch, sliding under Gavin's extended arm to stand behind the detective.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Nines grabs Gavin's left shoulder and his right wrist, spinning them both to the right, in order to mess with Gavin's sense of balance. Gavin however, reads his movement and tries to push in the opposite direction, jerking viciously to break out of Nines’ hold. Expecting the move, Nines releases Gavin's shoulder and stops the escape by warping his arm around the detective's neck, securing him in a headlock.

The series of actions land them face to face, close enough that Nines can see the leftover glitter shining in Gavin’s galaxy coloured hair. They find themselves in a lock that is strangely, beautifully intimate, limbs tangled together tightly. Under his fingers, Nines can feel Gavin's quickened pulse, a human heart and thirium pump beating in unison. Blue blood, red blood- the colour doesn’t matter anymore. Not now, when they are one, not when Nines has no idea where he ends and Gavin starts.

Their peace is short-lived, however. Gavin breaks off Nines' grip as they resume their fight, gazes locked tightly, Nines’ whole world shrinking only to the pair of stormy, grey eyes. A whole eternity might pass, but Nines would never be bored by those eyes. Someone mind find the grey vastness of Gavin’s eyes boring, but Nines loves them, loves how lively they are, shining like two silverly droplets of mercury, watching him so keenly, so closely as they move around one another, as they move together in the silent unison, dancing to the rhythm only they can hear…

They have amassed quite an audience for their little spar, and Nines has no idea how the officers learned about what’s happening, but he suspects Tina. He can hear their audible gasps when one of them makes an impressive move, or when a hit nearly connects, but it never does. They might be going all out, but neither of them has the intention to hurt one another. It’s almost like they are communicating on a whole another level, only through movement. Nines is overjoyed to find out there are more than compatible in those terms.

“Is it just me, or has it gotten really hot here?”

“Get yourself a man that looks at you the way Gavin looks at Nines.”

“Oh god, I ship it. I ship it so hard right now.”

Nines smirks at the notions he overhears. He has no idea who wants to ship what and where, but he guesses he can always research it later.

He has no idea how long the spar lasts, but he is stupidly invested in the way Gavin moves, using his shins and forearms as much as he uses his fists and knees, loving the way he responds to his moves, and how his skin sparkles when he moves and-

“What on Earth is going on here? This is not UFC! Everyone get back to work, now!”

Captain Fowler has shown up to check on where about half of his cops have gone to, and he does not look pleased with them watching the little sparring session.

Gavin and Nines stop mid-move, Nines gripping Gavin's forearm tightly. Gavin's sweat-slicked hair is sticking to his forehead, shoulders heaving, and his face is close, so close…

“You two, break it off!” he yells at them. “Go bond when you’re off hours.”

Nines lets go of Gavin. Captain Fowler huffs in disdain, stomping away, back to his office. The rest of the officers trickle outside of the gym in a much slower pace, discussing the brawl they just saw, mumbling, disappointed by the sudden interruption.

“He could have at least waited to see who will win,” Nines overhears Steph from the front desk saying. He peeks at Gavin to check whether he heard that remark and it turns out he did, already staring intently at Nines. 

“I know you expect me to claim I’d win, but honestly, I’m not sure. You’re too good,” Gavin admits, wiping sweat away from his forehead. Tina throws him a towel and he catches it with practices ease, burying his face into it. His breathing is still a little quicker, chest heaving, but the small smile on his face suggests he enjoyed their spar as much as Nines did.

“Only because I’m an android,” Nines feels compelled to say, and it might as well be true because Gavin is an exceptional fighter. “You have impressive stamina and your technique is great.”

“Well, thanks,” Gavin grins at him. “Up top?”

They share a high-five, grinning like two idiots. However, the celebratory hand slap does not feel nearly enough and leaves a lot to desire in terms of physical contact with detective Reed. 

Oh well, maybe some other time.

“That was really something you two!” Chris Miller comes over to them, rocking back and forth on his heels in excitement. “It was like something straight out of an action movie.”

"More like a romcom," Tina mutters under her breath, but Nines is not sure if anyone but him heard it. Or scratch that - anyone but him and Connor, who passes by them without sparing Nines a single glance. Nines didn't notice him between the other officers watching, but it makes sense that Connor would come to check on them. As he watches him leave, Nines notices that instead of sad, Connor looks thoughtful, chin risen high. He lazily wonders what that is about, hoping that his brother is not up for some more mischief.

Gavin retorts to the shower, leaving Nines behind with officer Miller, who keeps on enthusing on and on about the spar he just spectated. It feels nice to have this easy, effortless conversation about something Nines knows about. It feels nice to be admired instead of feared, as was the case when he first joined the DPD. Nines joins officer Miller- “Oh, no, call me Chris”- for his coffee break and find his light-hearted sense of humour quite refreshing after being around Gavin for most of his time.

But since nobody can ever catch a break in the DPD, Nines’ small talk moment is short-lived.

Because outside, right behind the glass separating breakroom from their workplace, detective Gavin Reed is stomping around, dripping wet, butt naked, safe for a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“CONNOR!”

Chris next to Nines almost drops his coffee, and Nines is not sure whether it’s because of the surprising sight or the sudden volume. The whole precinct stops in their tracks, staring at the yelling man before most of the officers burst out laughing. Gavin’s already red face gets even redder. A catastrophe is about to happen, Nines can feel it deep in his titanium skeleton, so naturally, Nines rushes out of the breakroom, dead-set on preserving whatever dignity Gavin has left, snatching the phone Chris has pulled out to start filming the whole incident out of the officer’s non-defending hands.

“Hey!” Chris calls behind him, but Nines slips the phone into his pocket absent-mindedly, following Gavin, who is now standing in the middle of the precinct, by the desk Connor shares with Hank, yelling at the top of his lungs at the poor, unsuspecting Lieutenant. Hank looks equal parts amused and very done with bare-chested, shrieking Gavin, who is far louder than anyone whose clothes have vanished and is standing so close to Fowler’s office has any right to be.

“Gavin, Gavin, calm down,” Nines speaks up to his partner. Gavin turns to him angrily, throwing both of his arms into the air, which almost results in the towel covering his crotch falling down. Thank goodness Gavin has enough sense to catch it, considering the number of phones Nines didn't manage to snatch from their respective owners and are currently turned their way, recording the exchange.

“Calm down? Calm down?” Gavin cries out, clutching his towel. “Nines, that fucker took my clothes! All of it! Even the spares I had in the locker! As soon as I get my hands on him, I’ll-”

“And is making a scene helping?” Nines lets the logic speak out of him. Connor might have overstepped the boundary today, but Nines sure isn’t letting Gavin get into trouble because of that.

His last remark makes Gavin actually shut up for a second. He ponders over Nines’ words for a bit and then huffs, arms crossed on his naked chest grumpily.

“Guess not,” he admits, before he has to break the image of scorn to grasp at the towel that just won’t stay in place. Nines catches himself staring at the expanse of Gavin’s filled out chest, and his round, wide shoulders. He has noticed the impressive shoulder-to-waist ration Gavin sports before, but actually seeing it uncovered like this is strangely mind-numbing, in a way Nines had not encountered before. To his shock, he finds himself wanting to touch the tan skin, still covered with a sheer veil of sparkles, to feel its warmth, its texture...

Nines blinks a few times in quick succession to get his head back in the game.

“Agreed. We’ll find your clothes. Connor couldn’t have gotten far.”

“You’re right, Nines, I didn’t go far,” a familiar voice says somewhere close to Nines’ ear. The partners turn to see Connor standing there, grinning from ear to ear. He is nothing like the tired Connor who loitered around the precinct with slumped shoulders earlier.

“Oh Gavin, I’m so glad to see the sparkles stuck. I hoped they’d stay to make one last statement,” he tells Gavin with a nonchalance. Nines is not sure whether provoking Gavin when he’s like this is brave or stupid.

“You!” Gavin snarls, reaching out to grab Connor. His towel threatens to slip off and Nines is not sure he could actually handle Gavin flashing him and everyone else present. What he is sure of, however, is that letting Gavin get into a fight with Connor in the middle of the precinct that has their eye on them, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist is a terrible idea, so he reaches out to grip Gavin’s upper arm.

It looked like a safe place to grab. But it was not. The mere touch of the naked skin and the sight of Gavin like this, damp from the shower, galactic hair a tousled mess, makes an uncomfortable amount of errors popping up in Nines’ HUD and has the Penis song blasting in his head, much louder this time.

Luckily everyone is too occupied to notice Nines freezing up. That is, everyone but Connor, who gives him a single meaningful eyeroll.

“I do think you have more pressing matters than antagonising me, Gavin. If I were you, I’d start looking. The sooner you find your clothes, the better.

“What have you done?” Gavin growls and Nines has to pull him back so he can’t reach his brother, squeezing his arm again. The touch seems to be working well on pacifying Gavin, but Nines finds it anything but calming.

 _You’ve literally just sparred with this man. You knew he is impressively well-build. Why are you so stunned by this?_ Nines screams at himself. It’s not helping.

"Let's call that a payback for the little 'looking for the key' quest you send me on when you hid my things last week. You know, the cardboard prank,” Connor smirks smugly at the detective, who frowns at him, eyebrows pinched together, pinning Connor down with a glance so furious it would set the android on fire, should Gavin possess that ability. Everyone in the precinct follows their little discussion and it makes Nines feel uncomfortably self-aware for the first time in his life.

“Spill the beans, Connor, or else-”

"Gavin, please, don't-"

“No," Connor insists stubbornly, interrupting Nines plea. “I didn't appreciate the trip to the rooftop last week. So I returned the favour. Chin up, Gavin, or else you could miss it!”

“You smug bastard,” Gavin hisses at Connor, his free hand reaching out to pull up the falling towel yet again and Nines eyes slid down for the briefest moment and oh god that was a mistake, he can’t unsee it now and he doesn’t want to unsee it, but now’s not time to ogle over Gavin’s butt. Nines can ponder over the shape and firmness of Gavin's buttocks later when the crisis is averted.

"Connor, this has gone too far. Tell him," he frowns at his brother. Connor, however, only smiles in response, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"No. Nothing's fair in love and war, dear brother, and in this case, there is a fair bit of both," Connor explains, smirking. "If Gavin’s as good of a detective as you said, he’ll find his garments. And if he doesn’t, he has no business being part of the force."

With that last statement, Connor returns to his desk, getting back to his work like there wasn’t an almost naked man glaring a bloody murder at him.

"Savage," whistles Tina, who has returned from the shower and whose clothes haven’t mysteriously vanish. "Can't believe I missed the whole prank."

“The best is yet to come, I think,” Hank informs her with surprising excitement in his voice. Nines would ponder over the sudden change of heart Hank has, but he’s too busy with keeping an eye on Gavin who zooms around the whole precinct like a rocket ship, looking for his clothes, head tilted back, long, sparkly neck revealed in full glory, torturing Nines. 

Only when Gavin stops by a window, he sees it.

“He didn’t,” Gavin growls, slamming both of his hands on the windowsill. Nines barely has time to grab his towel before it falls down, gripping Gavin’s hips tightly. He always knew androids could blush, but actually blushing, his cheeks heating up, is a whole different matter altogether. Without really thinking about it, Gavin reaches out to secure the towel himself, his fingers brushing against Nines’ own ever for the briefest moment as he does so. Nines is a bit disheartened that he has to let go of Gavin’s hips, but concludes it would be strange to randomly hold them when there is no threat of Gavin showing himself in his full naked glory to every single officer.

“The flag pole,” Gavin grunts, pointing out of the window, stepping aside to makes space for Nines, back leaning on the wall, eyes closed. Nines is not sure whether he's annoyed, angry or tired. It could be any mix of the above. However, he positively looks very done with the world and especially with Connor.

Nines gives him a sympathetic look before leaning out of the window himself. Only then he finally spots it.

As any governmental building, there is a flag pole in front of the police station. Usually, the American flag is displayed there, flapping in the wind proudly. However, that is not the case today.

Today, flapping in the wind but nowhere as majestically, there is a pair of boxer briefs. It doesn't take an android to realise who they belong to. Sighing at the sheer idiocy of this situation, Nines rubs his face and turns around to comfort Gavin, just to be met with Connor's grinning face. Nines has to admire his courage because standing right next to Gavin after the shit he just pulled off is not exactly safe.

"How's that for a national symbol, huh? We could make the Penis song our new anthem and rename the federation to the United States of Trash." 

“I can’t believe what I’m going to say right now, but Connor, what the fuck?”

Hearing the word fuck from Nines' mouth brings Gavin back to reality, since he snorts, hand falling down to reveal his reddened face and neck. 

“Connor, you broke him.”

“Honestly, I think it’s more of an adaptation from hearing you swear all the time all over the place,” Connor nods wisely, smirking. “Also, I have to note, detective Reed, that you have quite a peculiar choice of underwear. It only adds to my prank. I love how you made it worse for yourself.”

Gavin does, at this point, not even look bothered by the fact he is still almost naked. Pulling his towel a bit higher when it threatens to slide down below his groin, he gives Connor his best smug smile and Nines is so glad that he was not the one that smile was targeted at, because Gavin smiling in this way, in nothing but a towel, still sparkly, smelling of the good body wash that was probably created to appeal to Nines specifically, hair still galactic and the stubble covering his jaw just right might actually be enough to force Nines into an involuntarily shut down.

"Well, the briefs certainly aren't lying, though. You only wish you can get a piece of that ass, Connor. But news flash: You never gonna. Suck it, bitch."

He makes a point of flexing his bare shoulders and he walks away, to find some clothes hopefully, swaying his hips in a way Nines had never seen him do before. It's tantalising and Nines can't help himself but stare at the mentioned ass. He's not sure about Connor, but he sure wouldn't mind a piece of that.

"Show-off," Connor mutters under his breath. "I don't get what you see in him, Nines. Also, you're drooling. Disgusting."

“Says the android who stole clothes and touched briefs of a person he supposedly hates. You know what body part the briefs go to, do you?” Nines snickers, spiting his brother, their dispute momentarily forgotten.

"Sacrifices had to be made," Connor retorts valiantly, raising his chin in defiance. “Also I’m applying for new hands afterwards.”

“Drama queen.”

“Am not!”

“Totally are,” Nines smirks at his brother. However, before Connor has a chance to reply with something snarky, Nines spots something that captures all of his attention.

Gavin is busy walking around the precinct, asking someone, anyone, for some spare clothes to wear while he searches for his own. And sneaking up behind Gavin, his sleazy, greedy mittens at ready…

Allen.

_That little shit._

Nines has never moved faster in his life, shoving Connor out of his way, brushing past Tina who still has her phone out, recording, passing around Hank who watches the embarrassing show with an amused grin. Before Allen can make his mischievous move, Nines claps his left shoulder harshly, pulling him back, a bit further from unsuspecting Gavin, who is busy bribing Officer Miller with weeks' worth of coffee in exchange for underpants. 

“Ow!” Allen yelps. “The fuck, man?”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Captain,” Nines says in a very, very quiet voice. “It might make me angry. And you don’t want to see me angry, trust me.”

“Stop meddling into my business- ow, stop it!”

Nines squeezes Allen’s shoulder a little bit more tightly to get his point across, and he sees a flash of fear in Allen’s eyes. He gives him a half-smile, quite enjoying watching Allen squirm.

“Detective Reed has made himself clear enough yesterday, I believe. He wants nothing to do with you.”

“What’s it to you?” Allen snarls at him, voice ever so slightly pained when Nines squeezes even harder. “You think Reed will give you some or what? If you want to get dicked down-“

Nines grits his teeth. This man. This man makes him so goddamn furious. He rarely feels an urge to be violent, but Captain Allen is really, really pushing his buttons.

“Shut up,” Nines hisses at him. He can feel something in Allen’s shoulder pop, but to his surprise, the man does not move a muscle, still glaring at Nines, his eyes boring into android’s own. 

“Ha! Little Terminator has hots for his human. Now that’s ridiculous. Or are you just horny? You horny, Nines, hm? You don’t need idiot Reed for that, you know. I could-“

Nines lets go of Allen as if he has burned himself, disgusted by the mere thought of Allen and him being this way, by the mere mention, mere idea of them doing this.

"I'd rather be sold for parts than to have you touch me," Nines answers darkly.

“Suit yourself,” Allen shrugs. “But good luck getting any of that,” he jerks his head in Gavin’s general direction. The detective is blissfully obvious of their antagonistic exchange, busy negotiating a change of clothes with Chris, who seems to enjoy torturing Gavin a little bit too much. “He’d never go for a piece of scrap metal like you, out of all people.”

With that, he shoves past Nines, leaving at last. Nines, his mission somehow successful, hopes Allen will at least have a good bruise to remember how he’s supposed to behave around Gavin next time he feels like being funny.

However, despite being an idiot, Allen might have a point, sowing a very annoying doubt in Nines mind. If they ever get that far, would Gavin mind? Would he mind Nines being an android? Would he refuse him because of that? While Gavin doesn’t seem to mind his subtle advances, or his or Connor’s presence in general, being co-workers or being friends and being lovers-Nines’ thirium pump flutters at the thought of Gavin ever being like that - is a different matter altogether.

While he ponders over this, leaning at the top of his desk in pensive silence, Gavin really gets into his debate with Chris. His partner might be a talented detective, but as a negotiator, he sucks.

“Come on, man, don’t leave me hanging like this! Have a little sympathy, okay? I’m butt naked, that dipshit of a mixer Connor hung my fucking briefs outside on a flag pole and I just really fucking want this nightmare to be over.”

Gavin throws his hands into the air with an over the top gesture. The sudden movement makes the towel covering Gavin’s backside sliding down a bit yet again. It’s nothing dramatic- just enough for Nines to get another small peek underneath the fluffy fabric. Nines’ cheeks heat up to simulate a blush for what feels like the tenth time that day, staring at Gavin for all of three seconds it takes him to cover himself properly yet again. Tina’s watching Nines from the other side of the precinct with a meaningful smile and arched brows. As soon as Nines sees her sportting that expression, he knows he’s busted, caught ogling at his partner’s butt. However, before he can think of any excuse, a message from Tina pings up in his HUD. It’s a picture of vaguely Asian looking man with a content smile, and Nines immediately recognises it as a “meme”.

"Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well,” it says. Nines grins to himself when he checks on the references to the meme, finding it quite fitting in this situation. He replies with “Spider-man pointing at Spider-Man” meme, which makes Tina chuckles when she sees it, giving Nines a thumbs up across the precinct.

After a few more minutes of bargaining, Chris gives in to the pressure Gavin’s exerting at him, finally agreeing to let Gavin borrow his spare clothes in exchange for an unreasonably high amount of caffeinated drinks and a promise that he'll make Nines return Chris's phone. By this time, Nines has completely forgotten he even has it, his attention steered entirely towards his entrancingly exposed partner. 

As soon as Nines returns the phone, Chris and Gavin head to the locker room together and when Gavin reappears, he is wearing a basketball jersey of a fictional team called Wildcats and a pair of shorts that seems to be too big for him, hanging on his hips only with a generous helping of a drawstring.

“What team?” Chris calls out, smiling smugly.

“Wildcats!” a few officers exclaim enthusiastically. Gavin shakes his head, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

“I hate you all,” he announces, but Nines spots the small smile that curls the corners of Gavin’s lips up. Nines wonders what it is with early 2000s culture that makes it so cursed and amusing at the same time.

He glances over at Nines who is sitting behind his desk, gesturing to follow him outside. 

“Come on, Nines! I’m taking the briefs down, and you’re helping me.”

Nines rolls his eyes at the demanding, loud man, but follows Gavin out nevertheless. He has long given up on getting any work done today. 

Taking down the briefs is a matter of a few minutes. When they are down, Nines has a chance to examine them properly, at last. The underwear is ocean blue with the pattern reminiscent of the continents. On the backside, bold white letters tell the world that: “The Earth might be flat, but this ass ain’t.”

Gavin blushes furiously when he notices Nines smirking at them, and he shoves pair into the pocket of officer Miller’s shorts.

“I have to agree with Connor,” Nines snickers. “That is a peculiar choice of underwear.”

“Tina got them for me this Christmas,” Gavin retorts, averting his gaze in embarrassment. “And they are comfy. Good fabric and all.”

“Sure they are,” Nines chuckles. “And very truthful, too.”

Gavin’s face turns even redder than is has already been, and Nines enjoys the sight very much. It would seem that making Gavin flustered has become his new favourite past-time.

“Let’s go look for the rest of my clothes,” the detective mutters, turning away from Nines. However, Nines still catches the glimpse of a pleased smile tugging at Gavin's lips. He smiles to himself too, following Gavin back inside.

“Of course, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: omae wa mou shindeiru  
> Allen: NANI?!
> 
> Me: "I want to have a sparring scene!"  
> Also me: *has no idea how movement works*  
> Sammy: *facepalms and gets into their workout clothes to enact the fighting scene for me*
> 
> Yes, that precisely what Sammy did. They are a badass who did martial arts, so watch out for them! And their advice on how to write the more descriptive part of the scene actually saved my butt and the scene single-handedly, pushing us both to the limit of our imagination. Give our Sammy some love in the comments, they did an amazing job!
> 
> Coming up next: Our boys are breaking down the boundaries left and right when shit hits the fan, for real this time
> 
> Chapter 11 is written and ready to be edited to a publishable state. Since it is, once again, a complete monster of a chapter, we will once again take a week- so expect it to be published on Friday 29th.
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Let us know in the comments- you know we love them!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support! Can't wait to see you next chapter! 
> 
> Love, Kat
> 
> * * *
> 
> SammyYes speaking! Hello! Just wanted to give a quick heads up for the art and why it hasn't updated. Real life is a thing and I have a lot of work to finish up. But the art WILL BE FINISHED! I'm really saddened I can't update as the fic is going. But I enjoy working with Kat to bring it to all of you to read. This is my first experience in anything close to writing so I'm excited and it's very helpful to learn story and world building.
> 
> TLDR; ART ON HIATUS CUZ LIFE, will resume in about a week, two max!
> 
> Sammy


	11. Borderlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the brothers make peace and some tension is resolved (some)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of you, lovely readers! How is everyone doing? I sincerely hope your week was better than mine, cause I couldn't see mine getting any worse.
> 
> I'd like to apologise for publishing this chapter late. Last week I found myself in a life-changing situation that required most of my attention and mental capacity to get over with- and it won't be over for quite a while. You see... my boyfriend of five years decided to break up with me, out of the blue (for all the good reasons, but still, a shocker). I won't go too much into detail here, but since we are living together and I kind of relayed on him to carry me through the crisis a certain virus has gotten me into, you can only imagine how much thinking and arranging and talks and fucking whatever it took, not even talking about the emotional side of things. So yeah... not much time to edit this bad boy of a chapter. Sorry to everyone whose been waiting! And also sorry for not replying to all of your comments- but trust me, I see you and I've read and loved every single one of them! Your support is so appreciated by both of us. 
> 
> TL:DR: Life happening, cue existential crisis
> 
> Will I let this stop me? No. Will the fic be put on hiatus? Abso-fucking-lutely not. Mama ain't raise no quitter y'all. I can't promise when exactly will the remaining two chapters come out (although chapter 12 is well underway), but they will come. Sammy would fly over to strangle me personally if I didn't. (Just kidding. Sammy was a great help in getting over the shock the breakup was and have been nothing but understanding and totally awesome. Thank you for having my back, Sammy)
> 
> Now the ramble is over, can we collectively scream about how close to the actual end this chapter brings us? As much as I don't want this to end, we can't wait to bring you the conclusion and see your opinion on it. We're still getting over all the attention this fic has, and we value your support greatly! Thank you, each and every one of you. 
> 
> And now... without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

When Gavin turns up at work after the "butt-naked fiasco", as Tina nicknamed it fondly, he looks a bit sleep deprived. Nines himself didn’t go into stasis all that much, his peace constantly interrupted by the images of almost naked Gavin from the day before, but what could possibly prevent the human from sleeping properly is beyond Nines. Or scratch that. He has an idea. He just hopes it’s not the case.

“Good morning,” Nines greets the detective softly when he walks up to their table. Gavin yawns and gives him a sleepy smile, the dark circles under his eyes very prominent.

“Hiya, terminator. How are you?” he asks him. It’s the first time Gavin has ever asked him that. It feels nice. Even if it’s just a simple conversation starter, a basic courtesy, Nines feels flattered and cared about.

“I’m doing alright. How about you? You look a bit tired.”

“Yeah, I had a long night,” Gavin nods, falling into his chair with a pained grimace. It would seem that their little spar has left him sore. Nines wonders how that feels. It’s not that he doesn’t feel pain, he is just not familiar with this particular kind.

“Just don’t tell me you pulled an all-nighter to set up yet another prank," he asks instead before says something inappropriate.

Gavin grins at Nines mischievously, and whatever is left of the sparkles on his cheeks shimmers gently in the precinct's sharp lights.

“I might have. What will you do about it?”

“Get you a cup of coffee, for starters. And if you keep on skipping sleep, I’ll make sure you’ll get it,” Nines replies, arms crossed, although the image is ruined by the smile that curls his lips up.

“Oh?” Gavin raises his eyebrow at him cheekily, his expression teasing. “And how exactly you do you plan on forcing me to sleep?”

“I know where you live,” Nines reminds him, and despite wanting to sound a bit threatening, it came out in a completely different way, his voice much huskier and smokier than usually. It takes him by surprise, but it’s nothing compared to the way Gavin’s breath hitches in his throat ever so slightly when he hears Nines talk like that.

“Very well then, you smooth fucker,” the detective, and the waver in his voice is impossible to hear for a human, but Nines can hear it and loves it, “Let’s say I’d let you into my flat. What you’d do to-”

“Aaaaand I don’t think I need to hear where that one is going,” Hank interrupts them harshly. Both Gavin and Nines turn to see him standing by their shared desk. Neither of them heard him come or noticed him standing there. Nines also somehow failed to notice how close he and Gavin are, leaning towards one another across the table. He pulls away, masking his embarrassment with a decent cough. Tips of Gavin’s ears are burning bright red.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. Can we help you?”

“Yeah,” Hank frowns. “For starters, please stop flirting. You’re disgusting.”

“No, they are not!” Nines overhears Tina screaming from the breakroom where she stands practically glued to the glass with Officer Miller, phone in her hand. It would seem they followed their whole exchange closely. As nice as it is to have someone rooting for them, Nines would really like to be given a break every now and then.

“Fuck off, Chen!” Hank calls back to her. She flips him a bird before returning to her coffee, chatting with Chris. Nines cannot reckon Hank and Officer Chen ever being on friendly terms, so the conversation strikes him as a bit weird. However, he himself is the first one to admit he is not the most socially inept person around. Perhaps he just didn’t notice,

“Anderson. I’m not in a mood to deal with you,” Gavin frowns at the Lieutenant, buried deep in his chair, arms crossed on his chest. He looks uncomfortable. Was it because they were caught flirting with one another, as Anderson put it? Were they even flirting?

“You rarely are in a mood to deal with anyone but Nines. What else is new?” Hank retorts.

“Anderson, I swear. I can barely tolerate Connor being a smartass on my good days. I don’t want to argue with you today. Please." Gavin rubs his temples tiredly. Nines can already say he's in a mood today. However, it feels somehow different this time around.

Usually, Gavin would snap and send them to hell or worse places. Him actually giving out warnings is quite a significant improvement, especially when it comes to Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who is known to have an antagonistic relationship with Gavin. Nines had seen them yell at one another enough to properly drive this point home.

Luckily, Lieutenant Anderson is a wise man. He doesn't only notice the effort to improve but also knows when to take a hint.

“Makes thing so much easier when you tell me to leave you alone,” he snickers, because Hank is Hank no matter how you look at it, but he pushes no further, respecting the boundary Gavin has outlined.

“Fucking whatever,” Gavin mumbles, and yawns again, but Nines knows both him and Hank appreciate the improvement in their communication. “What do you need?”

“I hoped you two could go over this case if you have a minute later,” Hank hands Nines a file. “It makes no sense to Cons or me, but it shows some specifics that are similar to your earlier case. I’d like to hear your opinion on that.”

“We’ll look into it,” Nines promises, flipping the file open, quickly scanning the front page, adding the task to his HUD.

“Thanks,” Hank pats Nines shoulder before returning to the desk Connor is seated at. Gavin in his chair looks like he’ll fall asleep any moment, and Nines finds the image of his heaving lids and sleep hazed, clouded grey eyes quite adorable.

“I sure do hope the prank was worth you napping at work,” he snickers. Gavin jerks himself awake, blinking a few times, before rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

“Give me a break. All I need is a coffee or thirteen to get myself awake.”

“I will not allow you to drink thirteen coffees, but I could bring you one.” Nines smiles at the sight of drowsy Gavin. While it’s completely unprofessional, it’s quite sweet to see Gavin like this, grumpy and vulnerable. He wonders if this is how Gavin looks like when he wakes up in the morning, and he has to admit it to himself that the picture his software helpfully preconstructs is something Nines wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of eternity.

“Well, that would be really fucking nice of you,” Gavin yawns again, leaning back in his chair, head falling back as he closes his eyes.

Nines lets Gavin have his moment of rest, standing up to get him his coffee. He meets officer Miller in the breakroom and has a nice small talk with him, which fills him with immense pride, since he used to be ridiculously bad at those. However, officer Miller makes talking quite easy by being the nicest person Nines has ever encountered.

He returns to their desk to find Gavin yawning while reading the file Hank has left for them. He sets the cup down gently in front of the man and compliments his work ethics. Gavin smiles back at him lazily.

“If I keep on working so well, will you keep bringing me coffee and smiling at me like that?” he asks him.

"I'd do much more for you for much less than that, Gavin," Nines replies smoothly. "But if me rewarding your good behaviour is what you want, we could arrive at an agreement, I think."

Gavin laughs and blushes a little at the same time, and Nines finds himself keeping the picture of his expression among his files.

“How the hell do you both flirt and sound so sterile? I swear only you can make that sound hot.”

“I sound hot?” Nines asks. He feels like he should be embarrassed about being called that out loud, but he isn’t. Not when it’s Gavin. Not when he’s looking at him like that.

When they got so comfortable around one another is beyond Nines. He guesses I must have happened someday between their DYI night and the sparring session yesterday. It feels nice, bringing along a wave of pleasant warmth.

Nines ponders whether he should share this sentiment with Gavin, but before he’s able to make up his mind, Connor pops up by their table, either to greet them or to talk to them about the case Hank has given the file for. Nines tenses up ever so slightly. During yesterday's commotion, he almost forgot they are yet to make up for their argument earlier that week. So perhaps he’s here to talk to Nines.

Or so does Nines suppose until he sees Connor’s expression and his cheeks stained with thirium under the thin layer of artificial skin.

“Reed,” he hisses. “What have you done today?”

"Hm?" Gavin raises his head from the papers he's going through. "Oh, hey. Nothing much yet actually. Checking on what your old man dropped us and-”

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t play this game with me,” Connor interrupts him harshly. He waves his hand around as if swatting away an annoying insect. “Do you think it’s funny?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Gavin hums thoughtfully, and he suddenly looks much more awake, grinning like a cheesier cat. “Did you find it funny to hang my briefs outside on the flagpole?”

“That’s something else entirely!” Connor cries out, doing the same swipe-like movement in the air in front of him yet again.

“Is it though, Connor? I say you reap what you fucking sow, buddy. Shouldn’t have-”

Connor makes a disgusted face that seems to have no place in this conversation, followed by one more hand swat, this time a more desperate.

“I have penis enlargement advertisements popping up right in front of my eyes!” Connor practically shouts and this is certainly not a sentence Nines ever imagined hearing from Connor’s mouth. “What the hell have you done?”

“Oh, I sure am not telling you. You’re a big boy, Connor. Surely you can figure this one out,” Gavin snickers. Connor shudders from head to toe, waving his hands through the air repeatedly, and he lets out a pitiful sound. Nines wonders what this whole thing is about just when Connor turns to him, a plea with his eyes.

“Nines-”

"Don't waste your breath, Connor. I didn't even have time to tell him. I didn't expect them to start popping up so soon," Gavin grins. "It's even better than what I hoped for."

"I hate you so much," Connor snarls, before turning on his heel and practically running back to his table, waving his hands through the air in front of him with an angry vigour. Gavin watches him with an amused smile, grabbing the cup Nines has brought for him. He takes a sip and hisses when he realises the coffee is too hot. You can count on Gavin Reed to be impatient with everything, especially with his coffee. 

“What have you done to him?” Nines asks the detective.

"After the shit he put me through yesterday, I gave it some thought and I figured that turning his strength into a weakness is the best approach. You remember the screaming contest prank?”

Nines nods.

“I sure do. Connor hated it. Very much. It was probably your most impactful prank yet.”

“Precisely. It’s fucking hard to get under your skin, that is, the android skin,” Gavin nods wisely, and he seems to be enjoying giving Nines an explanation behind his motives. Nines doesn’t mind listening to all that, despite wanting to claim that when it comes to him, Gavin got under his skin quite easily without having to prank him.

“So, when it ain’t broken, don’t fix it, am I right? I decided to turn the fact Connor has a computer instead of a brain against him once more. I have that fucker’s ID, so I took my damn time and spent the night subscribing him into all the kind of those strange websites that send you pop-up adverts.”

“Oh,” Nines reckons, suddenly feeling for Connor. He once ventured into a site he has no business being at, and immediately, his HUD was filled with a few little pop-ups informing him that there are hot singles in his area. It was annoying. And that was just one website. Nines cannot imagine how bad it must feel to get one every minute or so. It feels invasive. Disrespectful almost. But then again, Connor was asking for this with how up and close he was with his own pranks. If stealing Gavin’s clothes isn’t an invasion of privacy, Nines doesn’t know what is

“Oh? That’s all you’re going to say?” Gavin pretends to be disappointed.

“No. I was just about to tell you how villainously brilliant that is.”

“Right? Now all I need to do is sit down and watch him squirm. Serves him right for thinking he can beat me!” Gavin cackles, wrapping his palms around his mug, watching Connor take a swing at nothing once again.

The day progresses and things are slowly getting weirder. Gavin and Nines go over the case Hank has asked them to check out and they successfully manage to find a connection Hank and Connor missed, only adding to an air of smugness around Gavin, whose mood seems to get better every time he watched Connor swat angrily at something only he can see.

Early in the afternoon, somewhere between Gavin breathing in his lunch and Nines thinking of getting his slightly sleep-deprived partner yet another cup of coffee, the pop-ups in Connor’s head seem to get worse, taking him a bit too close to overdrive for Nines' tastes. Even Gavin looks a bit worried at the sight of the android standing in the middle of the precinct, whining like a kicked puppy as he closes ad after ad after ad, flailing, throwing his arms left and right in a tempo that is almost inhumane. Everyone seems to be weirded out by the sight, staring at the android from behind their tables.

Nines overhears Tina and Chris whispering, hidden behind their phones, no doubt recording the flailing mess his brother is.

“You think Gavin sent him a virus?” Tina wonders lazily.

“I don’t think a virus would do that to him. Perhaps it’s just some kind of interpretative tap dance. Or some weird android mating ritual,” Chris taps his chin pensively as he watches Connor swat at the air in front of him.

Tina gives her colleague a look full of scepticism.

“You think android do those?”

“Beats me,” Chris smiles gullibly. “Nines doesn’t seem to be doing any around Gavin.”

Tina snorts, resorting to watching the cringe show.

“Just how many of those did you subscribe him to?” Nines turns to Gavin, who watched his brother struggle with a pensive frown on his face

“One too many, it would seem,” the detective grunts in response. “Can’t you help him? Like… install ad block or something?”

“You severely misunderstand how we work. There is no such thing as an android ad block,” Nines frowns at the sight of Connor swatting something away with desperate forcefulness, almost hitting officer Collins in the process. “I do believe he has to dismiss them one by one and unsubscribe.”

“Sucks to be him,” Gavin notes emphatically, arms crossed on his chest as he watches Connor. “I hoped this would be effective, but this is probably too effective.”

“Oh, you think?” Nines frowns at him, arms crossed. He might have had his disagreement with Connor, but seeing him suffer like this still gives him no joy. This is where they should draw the line.

Gavin gives him a particularly ugly look, chewing on his bottom lip. He never took kindly to criticism, so the fact that he doesn’t actively call Nines out on it is really telling about how torn he is about this whole situation. While there is no doubt some hilarity in the way Connor flails, it’s a painful display nevertheless.

“I didn’t mean to, okay?”

“Yes, I know,” Nines answers patiently, sighing as he pulls Gavin’s bottom lip from between of his teeth before it starts bleeding, thinking nothing of it. However, he still feels a surge of warmth in his chest at Gavin’s momentary dazed look. “I wouldn’t be so calm about this whole ordeal if your intention was to hurt Connor. After all, he’s my brother.” Honestly, I think he’ll be fine. Just give him a moment.”

And indeed, after a few more minutes of hopeless flailing and waving his arms around like an overachieving scarecrow, he calms down enough to sit down. He looks quite weary, which is a thing, considering he’s an android. Hank brings him some thirium, and Connor gulps it down thirstily while Hank runs his fingers through his hair affectionately to soothe the android. The look of uneasiness of Gavin’s face is even more apparent as he watches them.

"Yeah, so... that went wrong," he concludes quietly.

“I have to agree. Perhaps this is where-”

“REED! ANDERSON JUNIOR! MY OFFICE! NOW!” 

Captain Fowler’s scream comes out almost like a battle cry. Gavin jerks when he hears it, eyes widened in fear.

“Fuck,” he concludes wisely. “That didn’t sound good.”

“It did not,” Nines finds himself in agreement with Gavin once again. “You should probably go before he gets even angrier.”

Gavin sighs heavily, rising from his chair. He gets to Connor’s desk. The android too looks mortified, brown eyes widened, cheeks shining blue.

“You feeling better?” Gavin asks him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I did until now,” Connor answers, dismissing another ad with a flick of his wrist. Gavin scowls at him.

“Do you think-?”

“Most certainly.”

“Okay, no point in delaying it,” Gavin concludes with a scowl, tipping his head in the general direction of Fowler's office. There is a sudden air of togetherness around them. When Connor stands up, the previous minutes seemingly forgotten now that they are in trouble. It's nice to see them connect like this after everything that was said and done, but Nines can't help himself feel a bit envious when he sees Connor and Gavin get through the door to Fowler's office, shoulder to shoulder.

“Since when are Connor and Gavin ride and die together?”

Allen appeared unwelcomed by the desk Nines shared with Gavin, grinning his sleazy grin.

“I do believe they bonded over their mutual hatred,” Nines replies, doing his best to stay polite, despite being tense from seeing his brother flail around like a fish out of water, the unease on Gavin’s face when he saw what he had done to him and the fear of punishment both Gavin and Connor might receive.

“Heh. Got replaced already? Aren't you supposed to be all advanced and shit?" Allen moves to sit at the top of Gavin's part of the desk, but Nines extends his arm to prevent him from doing that. Allen stops, and he lifts his eyebrows up in silent question. He has none of Gavin’s charm.

“Do you have any business with me, Captain?”

“No, I don’t. Came to check on all the commotion and when I saw you all alone, I couldn’t pass up on the opportunity.”

“I believed I made myself clear yesterday,” Nines answers, doing his best to stay calm. “I'm not interested in developing anything beyond a satisfying working relationship with you."

"You being a cold-ass snout is hardly satisfying," Allen counters sharply. "Why don't we go out sometimes? Bet you'd warm up to me real quick."

Nines stands up from his desk, baring his teeth at the outrageous man standing in front of him. He’s got about enough of this man's shit.

“I’d rather swallow a cactus whole than go out with you,” Nines hisses and seriously, this man, this goddamn man and the confidence he has in himself in on a whole new level of disgusting. “Neither do I want to talk to you outside the work-related business. Take the hint, captain, before I take it upon myself to convey the warning with more than just words.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Allen teases, but there is a flash of fear in his eyes that makes Nines feel very satisfied. Yes. This is about as satisfying as their relationship gets.

“I don’t like to repeat myself,” Nines retorts coldly. “Last warning, Allen. Leave Gavin and me alone. Are we clear?”

The look of disdain is clear as a day on Allen’s face, but he steps back from the android.

“He’ll never take you in the way you want him,” he spits, voice dripping with venom.

“I’ll be a judge of that.”

“Fucking fine. Get rekt, Nines. Both you and your little rat of a partner.”

“What did you just-“

“Okay, boys, cut it out,” Hank Anderson meddles into Nines’ business for the second time that day, now physically, stepping in between them, his hand resting on Nines’ chest in an appeasing gesture. The android hadn’t realised it, but he was grasping the lapels of Allen’s coat tightly. As soon as he lets go, Allen lets out a huff and he looks ready to argue, but a single look of Lieutenant Anderson sends him off, stomping his way out of the precinct, finally leaving Nines alone. 

“I’m sorry,” Nines apologises, fingers combing through his hair to smoothen the strands that had fallen into his eyes back to their respective place. “I should be better than this.”

“Nah,” Hank waves his hand dismissively. "Allen's just… Allen, I guess. He has a bone to pick with Gavin and it would seem he chose you as a means of revenge."

“Me?” Nines wonders, following Hank to the breakroom in a silent agreement. “But why me?”

“Doesn’t take a genius to notice you two are close,” Hank snickers, busy making his coffee. It’s the fourth one today. Nines better relay that to Connor. If there is someone who can talk Hank out of consuming unhealthy amounts of caffeine, it’s him.

“I guess,” Nines hums softly, leaning on the table. He didn’t use to be so sloppy. Guess that’s what being around humans so much does to you.

“You guess?” the Lieutenant laughs. “After yesterday, you two are the talk of the precinct. Those who don’t think you’re dating already are just waiting for you two to hit it off.”

“People think… I’m dating Gavin?” Nines gasps audibly, his back straightening immediately when he lifts his head to look the elder man in the eye.

“Dunno what you’re so surprised about,” Hank shrugs nonchalantly like it was the most natural thing for everyone gossiping about him and Gavin being a thing. “You two are practically glued at the hip. But hey, that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Nines tilts his head to the side ever so slightly as he had seen Connor do so many times. Hank finishes making his drink and comes to join Nines at the table, only speaking up after he takes a sip of the steaming liquid. His throat must be made of some different material because unlike Gavin, he doesn’t seem to mind the beverage being so hot.

“I wanted to talk about Connor.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that sums it up quite nicely. So… you wanna tell me what Connor did that made you so upset you are giving him a cold shoulder? Cause honestly, I’ve never seen him nowhere as sad before, and that’s a lot coming from me.”

“It doesn’t look like he’s suffering too bad, considering how he happily goes on with pranking Gavin,” Nines replies with quite a bite in his voice. Hank furrows his brows at him, and he looks really displeased with him for some reason.

“Just because you are too busy making heart eyes at Reed doesn’t mean the world has stopped spinning around you, Nines. Connor is feeling really terrible. Especially after the shitshow Reed threw this morning."

“Gavin didn’t mean to harm him. He had no idea it will be this effective,” Nines steps up immediately to defend his partner. “He’d never-”

“Yeah, I know,” Hank nods impatiently. “Just stop talking about Reed for one second, will ya? What did Connor tell you?”

Nines averted Hanks piercing gaze, suddenly finding the tips of his fingers very interesting.

“I can’t tell you that without bringing Gavin up once again,” he admits quietly.

“Okay, I guess that’s all I need to know,” Hank furrows his brows. “I guess- I just wanted to tell you all Connor has noticed that he made a mistake and is ready to own up to his mistake. He is trying to do is to be a good brother. He doesn’t have all that much experience with that yet, but trust me, he loves you. Very much. Whatever he said, he probably didn’t mean it that way. He just wants to help you. Protect you. I suggest you keep that in that robotic brain of yours next time before you pick a fight with Connor.”

Hank raises his hand and pokes the middle of Nines forehead in a father-like, fond gesture. Nines can feel the warmth rise in his chest cavity, in a completely different way than Gavin makes it warm up. This is calmer, almost homey warmth, rather than the jerky, exciting heat Nines feels around the detective.

“And don’t be so stubborn. It’s not a good look on you. Leave the stubbornness to Reed.”

“I’ll try,” he promises, smiling at the Lieutenant.

“Good,” Hank praises him, patting his back. “You’re a good kid, Nines. Just don’t lose the grasp of reality.”

“No, I-“

Something akin to a human-shaped flash in a leather jacket passes around the glass wall separating the breakroom from the workplace, It's Gavin, practically running to get outside, fists balled. Nines is about to dive right behind him, but Hank grabs his upper arm, pointing at Connor who follows him in a more steadfast, yet decisive pace.

“No. Let them talk it out first,” Hank grunts. Nines doesn't want to listen to him, but Hank has been nothing but reasonable so far. Reluctantly, Nines stops struggling against his hold.

"I just hope it doesn't end up in a fistfight," Nines utters under his breath, worried for both his brother and his partner's well-being.

“Those times are long gone. Just- give them a minute, okay? Why don’t you tell me about the case in the meantime?” Hank suggests, his big warm hand moving to rest on android’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Might as well,” Nines shrugs. Talking about work might be just the distraction he needs before Gavin and Connor return, although a part of his system is busy coming up with all the bad outcomes their talk could have.

Guess he just needs to take a leap of faith when it comes to them.

Hank gives him another of his appreciative grunts and accompanies him back to his desk, where he takes Gavin's chair. They spent the next thirty minutes going over the specifics of their case. Working with Lieutenant Anderson and getting a whole new insight into the case is very informative and usually, Nines would thrive in the opportunity, but today, he keeps on glancing towards the precinct’s door, through which Gavin and Connor disappeared, thoughts undisciplined and all over the place. If Hank notices anything, he doesn’t bring it up, and Nines is eternally grateful for that.

Gavin and Connor return after exactly forty-three minutes. Gavin looks much calmer than he did before, shoulders relaxed, and Connor smiles at Nines as soon as he sees his worried look.

“I see you two still have your badges,” Hank spots. “Good. Got me worried for the moment.”

“It has only been my second disciplinary, Hank. You knew I’d be alright,” Connor replies, rolling his eyes in a very human-like manner.

"Well, yours maybe. But Reed is the precinct troublemaker."

“Rich coming from someone whose disciplinary file is almost double the size of Michigan’s phonebook,” Gavin snorts, but it lacks the usual malice. He looks… happy, almost? Nines can’t pinpoint the exact emotion, uncharacteristically subdued in detective’s usually expressive face. “Anyways… I see you and Nines been going over that case. Want to hear my take on that as well?”

The Lieutenant looks confused for the briefest moment, but Gavin bulges his eyes at him meaningfully, making a vague, not at all subtle gesture to where Connor is standing next to Nines chair, bouncing back and forth on his heels nervously.

“I don’t think it will be necessary,” Nines says, but Hank practically jumps up from Gavin’s chair.

“Yes. Yes. I really need to hear your take on that, Reed. Come to my desk. I’ve got some more… evidence to show you- yeah.”

Connor facepalms when the humans leave, forgetting the file they were supposed to be discussing at Nines desk.

“Subtlety, thy name is humans,” he remarks bitterly.

“Indeed,” Nines agrees, offering his brother the abandoned chair in a wide, welcoming gesture. Connor sits down, giving Nines another one of his smiles, this time around, a bit hopeful.

“So, what do they want us to talk about?” Nines smirks. “Did you two hit it off, as they say?”

“Don’t be silly. I’d never go so low as- oh damn, I’m sorry,” Connor presses the palm of his hand over his mouth, brown eyes widened. “I promised myself I’d stop, but-”

“Force of habit,” Nines reaches out to squeeze Connor’s knee reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Connor visibly relaxes when Nines dismisses his dig at Gavin with such ease.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. “I- I actually wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn’t mean what I said. Or at least I don't think it anymore. I never did in the first place, don't get me wrong but-"

“Easy, Connor,” Nines calms his brother down when his speech picks up to a point that has Connor stumbling over his words. Neither of them is cut out to make mistakes, and apologizing is where it shows. “I too am sorry for lashing out at you when all you did was to try and protect me. I understand why you are sceptical about Gavin’s intentions with me after all you two have been through.”

“About that,” Connor rises one corner of his mouth in a lopsided smile he has mastered so well since he deviated. “I wanted to show you something. If you want to, that is. I could try and explain, but…”

He raises his hand in explanation, skin pulling back to reveal the white casing underneath. Connor holds his palm out in a silent offering. He doesn’t have to explain a thing anymore. Words seem a bit unnecessary when Connor can just show him.

So Nines, naturally, moves forward, his own skin retracting so he can interact with Connor, hoping to get the answers from whatever his brother shows him.

Immediately, he is dragged outside of his own head, straight into Connor’s. It’s a bit of a strange feeling at first since it’s been a while since they interfaced so deeply, but Nines soon enough finds himself eloped in the comfortable familiarity of Connor’s thoughts.

He lets them swallow him whole.

_Connor is sitting next to Gavin at Fowlers office. The chair he’s sitting in should be nowhere near uncomfortable, but there is still the overlaying sense of unease tainting everything else he feels, and the occasional pop-up ad only adds to that. Connor dismisses the advert promising him to shed a ridiculous amount of weight in a short time thanks to a miraculous mushroom all doctors supposedly hate. All of these adverts Gavin has flooded his HUD with target the most primal urges and common insecurities humans have. It makes Connor feel sad about everyone who clicks them, hoping to change their life just to be ripped off._

_Fowler is sitting behind his desk, fixing both Connor and Gavin with a stern look. That’s nothing new for captain Fowler. Stern, rigid, law-abiding and responsible to a boot. No wonder he is the one who runs this place, and successfully, even. Their Central Station works so smoothly._

_You two. I’ve been tolerating your shit for what, almost three weeks now, but I’m done with that. Reed.”_

_"Hm?” Detective Reed raises his head. He has been busy examining his nails- still slightly sparkly, Connor notices- ever since they entered the office._

_“You fucked up. Big time. What if Connor got some virus? What if he had gotten himself into an overdrive? DPD has nowhere near enough money for repairs, and I’m pretty sure whatever insurance he has, it does not cover ‘core melted cause his idiotic colleague subscribed him to hundreds of dubious pages that sent him pop-ups’,” Fowler is not yelling, but his voice is shaking with fury. Gavin looks away, and for once, he looks guilty, a look so unusual on it makes Connor draw in a sharp breath. “And to add to all of that, your stupid ass spent the whole night doing that! How many times do I fucking have to tell you, Reed, that if you come to work being tired as fuck, you endanger both yourself and anyone who is in the field with you? Get your shit together, boy. Seriously. Especially if you still plan to make it into Sergeant.”_

_"Yes, Captain,” Gavin peeps up obediently, head hung low. Connor gawks at the sight. It’s not every day you see detective Gavin Reed so meek, almost subdued. He looks tired, too. This whole prank war is taking its toll on him, it would seem. Maybe just one or two pranks more to wear him down and-_

_"And you, Connor!" Fowler turns to him brows furrowed. "I thought you are better than getting dragged into that shit. Now, Reed doing that I can somehow understand. But you? I thought better of you.”_

_“It’s not his fault, I-” Gavin starts, but Fowler cuts him off._

_"I don’t give a fuck who started it. Connor happily complied with you.”_

_"I provoked him," Gavin insists, his fists balled on his knees. Both the android and the Captain look at him, and the statement actually makes Fowler pause._

_“While I appreciate you stepping up for your colleague," Fowler starts again, and this time around, he sounds a bit softer, "there is no denying Connor is fully responsible for his own actions and will be treated as such.”_

_"I’m prepared to take full responsibility,” Connor speaks up, knowing that the more he’ll argue, the worse it’ll get._

_"You better fucking are. Do I need to remind you that your little 'briefs instead of the flag' joke was an offence to a national symbol? Coming from an android who played a vital part in the revolution, to make it worse. That is a front-page story right there, Connor. You could single-handedly undermine all of Jericho's effort, all for the sake of a stupid prank. And it's only the tip of the iceberg. I've received numerous written complaints from our cleaners about certain sparkles being a nightmare to get rid of. Pretty sure you know something about them." "I do," Connor too lowers his head in apology, to show his guilt. How he failed to consider the impact of his action to this extent is beyond him. It makes him feel mad. Inadequate. Unworthy of his badge. "I'm sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."_

_"It better fucking don’t,” Fowler huffs like a bull that is unwinding after a corrida, arms crossed on his chest. Connor once again notices that his mannerism is ever so slightly similar to Hank’s. He is not surprised. He has already learned that humans and androids both tend to unconsciously mimic one another’s behaviour and gestures after they spend enough time together. Like how Connor copied the lopsided smirk from Hank or how Nines tends to grin in a way that is almost eerily similar to the way Detective Reed grins. It would be almost cute if it didn't make Connor so worried about Nines getting hurt by this closeness._

_"I expect both of you to stop fooling around and do your goddamn work. And take care of yourself, Reed. God, you look like shit.” Fowler continues, and despite how harsh his words are, there is a flash of genuine concern in his eyes when he refers to Gavin. Connor had noticed it before- despite being about as manageable as a litter of kittens, Captain Fowler had something of a soft spot for Detective Reed._

_Gavin frowns, sinking a bit deeper into his chair. He’s chewing on his bottom lip and the dark circles under his eyes tell the tale of sleepless nights. He doesn't even have it in him to come up with a witty comeback like he usually would._

_“Both of you will get a record in your disciplinary files for now,” Fowler informs them. “Sorry boys, I gotta. It was fun while it lasted, but I now have to cut it short. Keep it up, and you’ll be suspended. Or at least, keep it out of the precinct. Are we clear?”_

_“Crystal,” Connor nods. Gavin, however, only mutters something under his breath._

_"Good," Fowler replies. "You're dismissed. Go home for today, both of you. Talk it out if you need. I expect both of you on your best behaviour tomorrow."_

_Gavin huffs angrily, standing up and storming out of the office, heading straight for the exit. Connor is hot in his heels, and barely has time to even register Nines and Hank standing in the breakroom._

_He’ll deal with his brother later. Now he has to settle matters with his grumpy partner._

_He finds Gavin slouched on the bench in a park across the street, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips._

_"Do you mind?" Connor asks him. Gavin does not look very pleased but moves aside to make some space for Connor to sit down._

_Both of them are quiet for a few minutes, sitting next to one another, watching the world go by them. Gavin finishes his cigarette and lights up another one, inhaling deeply._

_“Detective, smoking will-”_

_"I fucking know. Nines tells me all the time. Actually had me smoking less since I’m partnered up with him. The cig is not worth his bitchin.”_

_The harsh lines around Gavin’s eyes soften slightly when he mentions Nines’ name, and Connor can’t help himself but smile a little bit._

_"Then why are you smoking now?”_

_“Cause I’m tired, stressed and angry.”_

_"So you get self-destructive?”_

_“I’ll give you five bucks if you go ask Anderson that.”_

_Connor should not find this funny, but it still manages to get a small chuckle out of his chest._

_“Hank’s mental health improved recently. And I couldn’t not notice that yours did too ever since you started working with Nines.”_

_"Nines is…” Gavin starts, but he does not finish the sentence, shaking his head lightly and he takes his time, dragging from his cigarette slowly. “Nines is… not exactly happy with us having this petty war over nothing.”_

_“I noticed,” Connor nods, gracefully ignoring how Gavin dodged the bullet. “I do think it’s about time to stop.”_

_“Yeah, we better,” Gavin nods, flicking the cigarette butt away lazily. A young woman passing around with a stroller gives him an ugly look, but Gavin ignores her completely. “The next thing I had in store for you was having a stripper give you a lap dance during shift. I think Fowler would burst a blood vessel at that.”_

_“That’s both genius and mean. I’ve been considering a lot of pranks myself, but the worst one was definitely pretending that Nines got kidnapped.”_

_“Savage,” Gavin snicker. “I’m kinda glad we didn’t get that far.”_

_“So am I.”_

_They stayed quiet for a bit again, and Connor thought about how they must look like this, a man and an android, on a bench in a park, police badges at their belts. Gavin had his head tipped backwards, squinting at the sun, the leftover glitter sparkling on his face. Connor would bet Nines would like that look on him._

_"Connor?”_

_“Yes?”_

_"I'm sorry about today. I had no idea this would be so fucking bad.”_

_“It was pretty bad, yes. But no harsh feelings. I did quite a number on you too.” Connor gestures to Gavin’s hair, where the stripes of galactic blue and purple are still very prominent._

_“You sure fucking did,” Gavin grins at him lazily, raising his hand to run his fingers through the dyed locks. “At least Nines seemed to like it, sorta.”_

_“Pretty sure Nines would say you look good even after I’d dump glue on you and roll you in feathers. Which I might or might not have planned at some point.”_

_“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor, you have no chill,” Gavin shakes his head in amusement, pulling out yet another cigarette, lighting it up. He drags from it, and then hesitates, offering it to Connor._

_“I don’t think I can smoke.”_

_“You don’t know until you try.”_

_"Is that your life philosophy?”_

_A fleeting smile appears on Gavin’s lips._

_“Used to be. I’m a little more careful these days.”_

_Connor takes the cigarette from him and gives is a suspicious scan. Nothing wrong with it. Gavin did not put his clipped nails inside or anything equally gross. It’s just what it is- cigarette. And a peace offering._

_"If I had a watch, now would be the moment I'd check it," Gavin snickers at Connor's hesitation._

_So Connor tries it. Putting the cigarette to his lips, he drags in a puff of smoke, rolling it over his tongue. He doesn't like it and if he was a human, this probably would be the moment he'd start choking on it. But since he's an android, he just returns the cigarette to Gavin, letting the smoke out unceremoniously._

_"I don’t think I’ll ever be a smoker,” he concludes._

_"Well, now you at least know it. Since you tried.”_

_Connor smiles at that. Gavin leans forward, leaning his elbows on his knees._

_"I didn’t know androids are alive until I tried to accept it,” he confesses. “And now look at me. My younger self would shoot me right between the eyes. Pretty ironic.”_

_It’s only then the realisation hits Connor like a truck._

_That Gavin he had met in the weeks leading up to the revolution… That Gavin who punched him in the gut in the breakroom… Gavin who he met in front of the evidence room… That Gavin who threw a tantrum when he first learned Connor will be joining the force… That Gavin who threw slurs at him and gave Connor so many reasons to hate him… That Gavin is no longer here._

_Now, the man sitting on the bench next to him was still detective Gavin Reed, in his full raccoon glory. He has a bit of an attitude problem, uses foul language, is irritable and easily annoyed, has a lousy sense of humour and has this weird air around him that tells the people to stay the fuck away. But Connor can’t even remember when Gavin said something truly mean to him. Or did something really bad._

_He thinks of how he tried to protect him at Fowler’s office, and to the fine line between his brows when he watched him struggle with the pop-ups earlier. How he didn’t cross the line until Connor did._

_Gavin Reed, Connor realises with a start, is not a bad person. Not by far. Or at least not anymore._

_Gavin wouldn’t go as far as fooling Nines into liking him just so he can use him against Connor. This whole prank war… perhaps Connor understood him whole._

_Perhaps it was actually a gesture of fondness more than a way to spite him. After all, Gavin did only get really mean after Connor provoked him into that. He was the first who rose the stakes, not Gavin._

_After all, people do this kind of thing, right? They do make fun of one another, without malicious intentions._

_"Gavin?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Why did you do that?”_

_"Do what?”_

_“Put the nametag on my desk that one day.”_

_“Oh, that? Funny you ask,” Gavin grins, showing his teeth in a smile. How Gavin has so white teeth while downing bucketloads of coffee and smoking is unreal. “I got offered a free nametag as a promotional gift when I was getting a new one of my own. So I thought- why the fuck not. I actually wanted to give it to Nines as a joke, but then I thought I’d really like to see your face when someone calls you Detective Tin Can. And that’s how it happened.”_

_“I- I see.”_

_"Did you just fucking stutter, Connor? Shit, are you short-circuiting? Those ads still popping up?”_

_“No, I’m fine,” Connor waves his hand dismissively. “I just… I realised you are not as much of an ass I thought you were."_

_“Well, thanks I guess?” Gavin raises both of his eyebrows, but he doesn’t' even look angry. "You're not half bad yourself. And you do have a sense of humour."_

_"Thank you.”_

_They stay quiet yet again. A curious fat grey pigeon appears, eyeing them curiously. When it concludes they don’t have anything they could share with him, he starts picking on Gavin’s shoelaces, perhaps thinking they are worms. Gavin watches him with a flash of amusement in his eyes. Nines would no doubt find the picture cute, so Connor makes sure to pay close attention to the expression the detective is spotting._

_"Hank never lets me feed pigeons," Connor speaks up as he watches the little critter ruffle his feather angrily at the fact Gavin's shoelaces are nowhere near edible. "He hates them. Calls them "vermin of the skies”. I personally don't mind them, even when they drop all over Hank's car."_

_Gavin snickers at that._

_"Didn't you two like… chase down a deviant who had an awful lot of those?"_

_"You mean Rupert? Oh yes, we did. I lost him when I went to help Hank. Rupert threw him off the roof and he was hanging on the ledge. He would have made it, likely… but I was not willing to take that chance.”_

_Connor remembers it as if it was yesterday. The hum of thirium in his audio processors as he chased Rupert through the farms, the slight thrill of excitement he felt, and then the horror that filled him when he saw Rupert push Hank down. The dilemma in his processors- Hank's life, or his mission?- and how he almost forced himself into overdrive when he dove to grab both of Hank's hands, pull him back to safety, gripping his elbows tightly, shoulders heaving._

_"Fucking hero. It used to get on my nerves how you walked around with a stick up your arse, so righteous and perfect, babbling about your mission and what not. Made me wanna punch the guts out of you. Or whatever you have.”_

_"Do I need to remind you that you tried to do just that?”_

_"And my fist hurt like hell after that."_

_“Really? Fooled me.”_

_"Yeah," Gavin grins, tipping his head backwards, facing the paling autumn sun. The day is unusually pretty. Connor's only been around for one year, but he already knows winter is his least favourite season. While he enjoyed the initial calm winter months brought along the previous year, it got old quickly. The rest of the year was quick. Dynamic. Filled with change and colours, skies blue and vibrant. But winter… winter was still. Unchanging, hiding the world under a blanket of cold and ice._

_It occurred to him, suddenly, that Nines has never seen snow. Connor has shared the memory of the cold-wet-soft in between his fingers, as well as the how the frost bit on the tip of his nose and the feeling of fluffy scarf Hank has given him. And how Gavin threw a snowball at him, laughing gleefully when it knocked Connor's cap off._

_“Connor?”_

_Gavin interrupted his train of thoughts._

_“What is it?”_

_"What’s up with you and Nines?_

_“I- well-” Connor hesitates. “We’re not exactly on friendly terms right now.”_

_"Fucking noticed that,” Gavin smirks. There is a stray sparkle in the tip of his nose. It shines like a small star. “So, you guys argued?”_

_"You could say that,” Connor dodges Gavin’s curious gaze, watching a young couple with their dog instead. “I made an assumption about someone Nines values greatly and he did not take kindly to that. He already is worried enough about us killing one another and I made it worse for him.”_

_"Figures,” Gavin rolls his eyes. “I’m not helping it much myself. Sometimes I feel like between the three of us, Nines gets the shortest end of the stick.”_

_"Sticks don’t have three ends, Gavin.”_

_“Fucking smartass,” Gavin huffs. “You know what I meant.”_

_"I did, and while your metaphor is stupid, I understand.”_

_"Yeah, so… you’ll go and talk to him?”_

_"I most certainly will,” Connor promises. “I’m not happy with our current situation either. But I've noticed the error of my ways and I will make it up to him."_

_For the first time since they sat down, Gavin looks Connor into the eye._

_"You made a mistake. It’s so fucking funny. Welcome to my life.”_

_“I’ve been deviant for months now, Gavin,” Connor rolls his eyes at him. “We make mistakes too.”_

_"Yeah, but you are willing to step up to actually fucking owning up to them. And I can fucking respect that.”_

_He punches Connor’s shoulder lightly, a gesture of fondness between humans, before standing up decisively._

_“Let’s get back,” Gavin says, stretching his legs._

_"Didn’t you hear Fowler? We’re done for today.”_

_“With work, maybe,” Gavin grins slyly. “Nobody said we can’t just get there and chill. And you need to talk to your brother.”_

_Connor follows Gavin back to the station, grinning from ear to ear._

_He’s not a bad man. Gavin Reed is not a bad man. It’s written all over his HUD. Connor has never been happier that he made a mistake. He thinks back to the fond gazes Nines and Gavin exchanged, to the laughs they shared, and to how they avoided harming one another when they sparred yesterday. To how good they worked together. To how Nines’ eyes lit up whenever he saw Gavin enter the precinct. To how calm Gavin is around Nines. To how happy they look with one another. All the small things he has missed before. All the proof he missed because he was too focused on the animosity he held for the man._

_As they walk back, Gavin whistling a merry tune, Connor realises he’s fine with Gavin being with his brother._

_If this is who Nines has fallen in love with, he’s fine with that._

_He’s fine with that._

Nines pulls back from their connection. Only a few seconds have passed during Connor’s flashback. It takes Nines a few more to re-adjust to his own worldview, with the vibrant colours slightly more subdued in his own optical units and the blues standing out more starkly.

Still a bit overwhelmed by the amount of sensory input he has received in such a short time and by deciphering the slightly different way Connor processes information, Nines looks his brother in the eye, as Gavin did earlier in Connor's memory. He is filled to the brim with emotions that are not his, but they evoke so many of his own he’s not sure where one begins and the other ends.

“You-”

“Yes.”

They both glance to where Gavin’s leaning over Hank’s shoulder. The humans discuss something in hushed voices. Nines wonders whether they are talking about them or discussing the case. Could be either, could be neither. There’s nothing sure with human’s flimsy nature.

"He respects you, you know," Nines says slowly. “I don’t think he ever meant any harm. I do think it’s his way of saying that you are fine in his book.”

“Yes. It’s very immature of him,” Connor chuckles. He is practically brimming with happiness now everything is said and done, and Nines enjoys seeing him so lively again.

“Didn’t you do the same?”

“I didn’t do it to show affection, that’s a difference!” Connor claims, raising his finger as if that would help him to prove his point.

“Whatever helps you stasis at night.”

“Pfft. Do I need to remind you that you-”

“So, are you two friends again?”

A heavy hand slams down on Nines shoulder. He jerks at the sudden auditory and sensory input, jumping up a little bit when Lieutenant Anderson comes to his desk unnoticed for the third time that day. How can Nines miss the large man like that is beyond him, but then again, he didn't have much rest that night either and he has been pretty occupied for a few days, so maybe he just needs a break.

Well, he’s bound to have one now the war is over.

“Yes,” Connor replies simply. 

"I'm proud of you, boys," Hank praises them. He reaches out to hug both androids, grinning from ear to ear. Connor's laughter rings loud and clear when he hugs back, pulling Nines a bit closer into the embrace. Nines tenses up on the contact initially, not used to it at all. He has never been hugged before.

Their three-way embrace is warm and comforting. The tips of Hank's shaggy hair tickles Nines chin. It smells like home.

Nines reluctantly raises his hands to hug both the Lieutenant and his brother, closing his eyes, easing into the new feeling of arms being wrapped around him. It felt genuinely nice, filling him up with feelings of belonging, of being accepted.

Behind his back, he hears Gavin huff, but just for this once, he has no snarky remarks. However, when Nines lets go of Hank and Connor, he notices a small, tiniest of the smiles dancing on those slightly glittery lips.

Connor and Hank return to their table. Nines notices the spark returning to Connor’s step and doesn’t hesitate to point it out to Gavin, who’s seated at Nines’ desk, leaning back on his palms. 

“Fuck yea,” Gavin smirks. “It was a pain to watch you two tip-toe around one another. Especially Connor. He was like a kicked puppy.”

“Yes, it’s because of his doe brown eyes. I do believe they make him more approachable. Sometimes I wish they’d keep this design feature for me too,” Nines comments. Gavin grabs his empty coffee mug and is about to head to the breakroom, however, Nines reaches out to pluck it out of his hands swiftly. “I’ll take care of that for you.”

Gavin looks a bit surprised, but smiles nevertheless, joining Nines on their journey to the blissfully empty breakroom.

“If it helps,” he says as he watches Nines measure just the right amount of coffee for his cup, “I never liked the puppy look. Connor looks gullible. Too innocent for his own good. You, however- that's a whole other story. I almost got my panties in a twist the first time I saw you. You have eyes of a guy you don't want to mess with."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Nines asks, turning to Gavin while he waits for the coffee machine to heat up. The detective stands at the table, chin supported by his fist. The dark circles under his eyes are still there, but there is more life in his face, and Nines thrills at the sight of Gavin lifting one corner of his mouth in a lazy, suave smile.

“Good thing. Absolutely a good thing.”

“I see,” Nines nods, and he can feel the thirium rising into his cheeks, a warm, tingly sensation unlike any other, accompanied by a slight, wistful pull on the pump whirling in his chest. “I have to say I too prefer your eyes over Connor's. They are…very grey. I like grey.”

Nines stumbles over himself to repay Gavin’s backhanded compliment, but his systems helpfully assess that he has failed in making it smooth. Gavin, however, seems to take it, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, look at you. No wonder half of the precinct thinks we’re a couple,” he comments just when the coffee machine beeps loudly to let them know Gavin’s coffee is done. Nines passes it to the detective, and the split-second they fingers brush makes Nines want to take his hand into his own and hold it, examining the already not-so-foreign texture of Gavin’s skin more thoroughly, taking in all the details and memorising them until he knows them by heart. 

“So I’ve heard.” 

“Really?” Gavin looks up from his cup. “Who told you?”

“Hank.”

“Pfft, wouldn’t put it beyond him and Ti being the ones to spread the rumour. I walked on them and Chris earlier, being all hush-hush and secretive. They’re a bunch of gossips.”

The silence that follows is comfortable and calming, disturbed only by Gavin blowing into his coffee to cool it down. Nines savours the moment, enjoying the peace that they share. There is nothing weird. Nothing forced. For once, even his head is quiet. No Penis song blasting in the background, no overthinking, no jealously. No more pranks.

"It wouldn't be so bad, though," Gavin says out of blue, thinking out loud. He takes a small sip of his coffee, and with his next words, the momentary peace in Nines' head ends with a bang. "Dating you, I mean."

How Gavin manages to stay cool as a cucumber after dropping this bomb is beyond Nines. The android chokes on nothing, which is a thing to say because he doesn't even need to breathe that much. His cooling system kicks in violently, thirium pump fluttering in his chest. Gavin looks amused over his cup of coffee, but his eyes watch Nines carefully.

It’s now or never.

“Y-yes,” he agrees, carefully picking his next words. “I do think that would be nice.”

“You do?” Gavin asks him, leaning over the table, closer to Nines, who can see every little speck of whatever is left of the sparkles on Gavin’s cheeks and eyelids. A bunch of errors come popping in his HUD, but he dismisses them without thinking twice. “Cause I do too.”

Nines licks his lips. Gavin follows the movement closely, his pupils widening.

“Really? What do you suggest we do about that?” he asks the detective, leaning closer, ready to meet him in the middle. Gavin reaches out, his warm hand covering Nines where it sits on the table, fingers caressing Nines’ knuckles. The look Gavin gives him from underneath his heavy lids is almost sultry and suddenly, those eyes and those lips are Nines' whole world, and nothing made sense until now, and nothing probably ever will, but in this moment, where he feels like he will shut down, the world is right. He raises his hand to touch Gavin’s cheek before bridging the gap that separates them and-

“MY GAYDAR IS TINGLING!”

Tina barges into the breakroom, grinning from ear to ear. Gavin quickly pulls back, the warmth on Nines’ knuckles disappearing when Gavin grabs his coffee cup with both of his hands, chugging it down like no tomorrow. Nines lets out a decent little cough, as suggested by whatever butchered social protocols CyberLife has provided him with, when he takes a step back, not even noticing how incredibly close they were standing with Gavin.

“Good afternoon, officer Chen,” he greets her. Gavin is still busy chucking down his coffee. The detective seems determined to drown in it, tips of his ears burning red.

Tina has the basic courtesy to look sorry about spoiling their moment, standing in the door completely dumbfounded for a moment before she collects herself. She looks about as sorry about her catastrophic timing as Nines is.

"I- came to check on whether Gavin is still my colleague or whether I can bully him already," she makes a comeback. Gavin only tears the cup away from his lips after he hears that, slamming it down the table.

“It would take much more to get rid of me,” he says, doing his best to sound calm. It does not work. The slight shake in Gavin’s voice makes the part of Nines which is not cursing Tina’s timing immensely proud about the fact he’s the reason Gavin is so exasperated.

“Not if you drown in coffee first,” Tina snickers. She taps the corner of her mouth meaningfully and Gavin curses, wiping the coffee stain away with his sleeve.

Tina joins them with her own cup of coffee, listening keenly to Gavin’s retelling of the day’s events. However, Nines has a hard time concentrating, his systems busy preconstructing what would happen if they weren’t disturbed. How would Gavin’s lips feel pressed against his own and where would they move from that-

“Yo, Nines? Are you listening?”

“Pardon me?”

In his daydreaming, Nines completely missed whatever Gavin was telling him, only snapping out of his own thoughts when he hears his name fall from Gavin’s lip. Those lips he has almost kissed. Screw his life, really.

“I said, are you still up for the weekend shift?”

“Of course. Connor and Hank are working as well, so I’d have nothing to do anyways.”

“That’s sad," Gavin remarks, brows furrowed. "We need to get you some hobbies. Or some friends. Or life in general."

“Pretty sure you have that covered, Gavs,” Tina grins at her colleague over the cup. Gavin blushes at that.

“Shut the fuck up, Ti,” he mumbles.

“No,” Tina smiles at him sweetly. Gavin curses under his breath, while both Nines and Tina laugh at him.

It's alright that it didn't happen today. They'll get there, eventually. Nines is sure of that. They just need time and place on their own. And the busy precinct provides them with neither.

When the time comes for Gavin to go home, he lingers around his table, stealing small glances from Nines, who entertains him by smiling at him every now and then, enjoying how Gavin’s ears burn red whenever he does so. He wonders whether Gavin thinks about the almost and what-ifs and whether maybe they can continue whatever they started in the breakroom somewhere else when Captain Fowler comes out of his office.

“Reed! What the fuck are you even doing here? Go the fuck home and get some sleep, boy. You look like you’ll topple over any second.”

Captain Fowler personally sees to Gavin turning off his computer and taking his jacket, sending Nines one last sad look.

“Night, tin can,” is all he can say, any chances of them taking it out gone under Fowler’s scrutiny.

“See you tomorrow, Gavin,” Nines says, hoping that the notion of sharing the next day will cheer Gavin up.

“Yeah- I… See you tomorrow,” Gavin smiles at him, before turning on his heel, making a beeline out of the precinct. Fowler watches him, clicking his tongues, arms crossed on his chest.

“I’ll never understand that boy.”

“Me neither, Captain. Me neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gavin: *sees nines*  
> gavin: oh shit the terminator  
> also gavin: id let him terminate my ass  
> (Sammy's immediate reaction at reading the "eyes you don't want to mess with" part. Yes, that's just Gavin. He sees a guy who he doesn't want to mess with, and he goes and messes with him. He has a thing for badass looking boys, okay? Can't blame him for that)
> 
> Also: TINA! TINA WHYYYYYY? WHYYYYYY? (Tina will so make it up for them, just you wait!)
> 
> You all expected NSFW, but it was just me, family tension being resolved! You have to wait a little longer, y'all- but hey, if Nines can be patient, so can you! 
> 
> Now this chapter was a vital piece of storytelling, really breaking a lot of the borders the characters have put up around them- Connor accepting Gavin, Gavin standing up for Connor and really acknowledging he has a thing for Nines, Nines getting over his own stubbornness, and mostly, the boundary between fun and harm overstepped on both sides, which is the main reason Fowler stepped in. Fowler's motivation behind allowing this going for so long might still not be clear, but don't worry, it will clear up in the following chapters. A lot of things will. 
> 
> Coming up next: Nines and Gavin finally get their date. How will it go down? Is the war really over? Can Connor speak French? Is Tina Chen the coolest wingman or what? You'll find soon enough in Chapter 12: Heartbeat!
> 
> As in for when the chapter will come out... well. I'd like to make it happen next weekend, but that will largely depend on how the week goes and how much time I'll have between job hunting, de-cluttering, negotiating and having exams. But I swear, it will be coming out. It will, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.
> 
> Anyways... I want to thank all of you for reading, for your support, and your kudos and comments and all the love you've given to this fic! We love you, guys. Stick with us till the end, I promise it's worth it!
> 
> Have a great week, stay safe and sane and see you all next chapter!
> 
> Kat


	12. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtlety has left the chat. This chapter has it all. And when I say all... I mean it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. As life is happening and changes are coming, I had some urgent matters attend to- school, job hunting and other delights. But everything is well underway and we, at last, managed to deliver this penultimate chapter to you. But I do think the sheer length and the contents of this chapter will make it up to you. We had a blast writing this and it has spawned countless jokes. 
> 
> Thank you, Sammy, for sticking with me through better and through worse, and for being the best beta reader, co-author and friend one could wish for.
> 
> And thanks to every single one of you for staying with us and for being patient. I hope the waiting has paid off. We really, really tried with this one.
> 
> And now... without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Nines‘ thirium pump flutters in his chest cavity when he sees Gavin enter the precinct on Saturday morning. The detective looks well-rested this time around and is dressed in clean, fresh clothes. The smile he gives Nines is a very distractive mix of joyous and mischievous.

„Hey, Nines,” he greets him, trying to shed his jacket off his shoulders. He makes a pained grimace at the attempt and the android wonders if he’s still sore from their sparring session.

When the jacket catches on Gavin's shoulder, Nines stands up curtly to help the detective out of his jacket. Gavin raises a brow at him in question but doesn't protest, allowing Nines to take the jacket off. Nines notes he smells really nice today, of the good body wash and coffee, and the android takes an unnecessary deep breath to indulge properly.

„Good morning, Gavin. Did you sleep well?” he greets the detective, at last, hanging the jacket over the headrest of Gavin's chair, making sure it's crease-free before he turns to the man himself.

Gavin is leaning on his table, grinning as he glances up to gaze at Nines. The sheer closeness of them, and the glint in his eye- although that might be caused by leftover glitter- brings back the memories of yesterday's almost, washing over Nines as a wave. The android has to wonder whether the human has been thinking about the stolen moment they shared as much as he was, replaying it in his head over and over for the whole night, longing for the touch, for the kiss. However, now the longing was made all that much worse by their close proximity, almost driving him crazy.

“Actually, I did,” Gavin replies, letting out peals of surprised laughter. "I had a solid ten hours of sleep under my belt. Can't even remember the last time I slept so much."

“You did look very worn down yesterday. Coffee?” Nines tempts him into the breakroom, wanting to talk to Gavin, to have a quiet moment with him.

"Thought you wouldn't ask," the man grins at him, following Nines to the breakroom. While the latter is diligently preparing Gavin’s daily dose of caffeine, Connor turns up, smiling at both of them warmly. He looks delightfully careless. It would seem not only Nines is glad the war is over and that peace has returned to their shared workspace.

“Gavin, Nines,” he greets them, making his way towards the coffee machine. Gavin eyes him suspiciously- after all, it’s Connor’s turn to prank him today, but Connor raises his hands in defence when he notices the scrutiny he’s under.

“I think we’ve had enough pranks at work, haven’t we?”

“One can never be too careful when dealing with you,” Gavin replies, but it lacks the usual bite.

“Mood,” Connor smiles. “I checked every nook and cranny of my table before I realised we have a truce.”

“Scared you that much?”

“One can never be too careful when dealing with you,” Connor repeats after Gavin gleefully. He takes Nines’ place by the coffee machine, while Nines hands the smoking hot cup to Gavin. The detective takes a second to caress the top of Nines’ hand with his cool fingertips before he takes it from him.

“So, you two…” Connor speaks up. “Have any plans for later when the shift is over?”

Gavin and Nines exchange a quick glance, and Nines immediately knows they are thinking about the same thing- that is, get the hell out of here, somewhere peaceful and quiet, without curious eyes and colleagues randomly barging in while they have a moment.

“I do think we have,” Gavin speaks for both of them, flashing Connor a mischievous grin.

“Thought so,” Connor nods wisely. “Anything specific?”

"Nothing just yet," Nines confesses. To tell the truth, he doesn't even care what they're going to do. Just being with Gavin is enough. Stealing touches, having one of their borderline flirtatious conversations, hopefully having that kiss they were so rudely interrupted from earlier. They could spend the evening having another DIY session and Nines wouldn’t give a damn, as long as he is with Gavin.

“You do now,” Connor announces victoriously. “I took the liberty to plan your evening!”

Gavin almost drowns in his coffee, and Nines make a mental note to keep an eye on the man whenever he gets close to anything liquid for the rest of his life, as he has shown to have quite a knack for drowning himself.

“You’ve what now?” the detective cries out when he catches his breath. Nines casually passes him a napkin when he notices the coffee dripping down his chin. Gavin manages to wipe it before it manages to stain the forest green sweater Nines loves so much on him.

"I've made a reservation in a restaurant for you two. My treat," Connor explains proudly. "It's the least I can do to apologise to you two."

“Pardon me?” Nines exchanges confused look with his partner, who simply shrugs. He doesn't know what to make out of it, either.

“Restaurant, Nines,” Connor repeats. “You get in, sit down, eat, drink, talk, laugh and someone else takes care of you. It’s a popular dating location for humans.”

“I know what a restaurant is, Connor,” Nines rolls his eyes at his brother and Gavin snickers at the sight. “I just find it weird. You threw a tantrum at the mere mention of Gavin and me being romantically involved mere days ago, and now, you are setting us up?”

Gavin sends him a curious glance and Nines realises just now that he failed to tell him about the true nature of their dispute. But then again, Connor did kind of address it, so maybe he has figured it out already. He’s a detective, after all. Supposedly even a good one, although he has not done much detective work lately. 

“And I told you, I made a mistake, I feel bad about it, and I want to make it up. To both of you,” Connor says dismissively. “I picked a really nice place. They are the first ones in the city to serve thirium-based food and drinks. You’ll love it, I promise.”

Gavin and Nines exchange another look and this time around, it’s Nines who shrugs.

“Well, I guess it’s as good a plan as any,” Gavin hums thoughtfully. “And since it’s your treat, we don’t get to argue over splitting a bill, which is a big plus. I’m in.”

“Very well then,” Nines agrees. Connor beams at them, clapping his hands enthusiastically. He’s a storm of energy and it’s a joy to watch, especially compared to the shell of an android Connor was before they made up.

“Brilliant!” he cheers. “I promised you won’t regret it! It’ll be a night you’ll remember forever. What time would you like to get there?”

It takes them a solid minute to agree seven o’clock to be just the right time for their date. Nines vouched for them to meet earlier, but Gavin insists on getting home to change and take a cab to get there.

“I’ll probably want to have a drink or twenty on Connor’s expense,” he tells Nines, a glint of amusement suggesting that he’s not serious. “And I sure as well don’t want to be reeking of sweat.”

"You don't smell, Gavin. Stop saying you do," Nines rolls his eyes, but Gavin insists.

“Yeah, but I’d be much comfier like that. You don’t want me to be tense on our first date?”

Something about those words, “first date” and the sultry way Gavin says those words makes Nines want to skip all of the human dating policies and just kiss Gavin right here right now and then drag him into the old archive room they locked Connor’s stuff in back when the prank war began, but his social module helpfully warns him that this is nowhere near appropriate. He’ll just have to wait for the evening to roll around and hope for the best outcome. 

Connor tells them the address of the restaurant. Gavin remembers it with the ease of a person who knows the city as good as their own shoes, one of his many impressive traits. Nines sometimes feels like Gavin knows every single one of the city’s numerous alleyways, both the fancy ones and the dirty ones.

After that, Connor leaves them to their own devices, grabbing a coffee for Hank and leaving. Nines turns to Gavin immediately.

“Was it just me or was this weird?” he asks, raising his brows to convey his confusion.

“It was,” Gavin nods, rubbing his chin pensively. “I bet he’s up to something. You know, Fowler forbade us from pranking one another in the precinct, but we could still take it out. Connor might want to settle the score.”

“We don’t have to go,” Nines offers immediately, leaning a bit closer, reaching out to cover Gavin’s hand with his own, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb. The warmth of Gavin’s skin feels good and his sensors unknowingly register all the little bumps and dents.

“Oh, no, we gonna,” Gavin grins. “I want to see what he’s up to. If it’s nothing, we’ll have a nice evening. And if he tries anything funny, we can always get out of there and somewhere else.”

“I guess you have a point,” Nines acknowledges quietly. He does not like the idea of Connor lurking around being silly while they have their first date, but then again, it might help them break the ice and lift off some of the nervousness that clenches Nines’ insides.

“Don’t worry,” Gavin smiles at him, entwining their fingers where they lay on the table. Nines closes his eyes into the touch, and all he wants is just to hold the hand forever, or even better, hold Gavin forever in his arms, never letting go. “I won’t let your brother spoil our night. I’ve been waiting for this ridiculously long.”

This confession burns straight into Nines core.

“You- you were?”

“The evening cannot come soon enough, Nines,” Gavin winks at him. And for this once, Nines is compelled to agree.

Gavin leaves just before five o’clock, sending Nines a flirty wink before promising he'll see him later. Before Nines manages to tell him he's looking forward to that, the detective is on his way towards the exit, whistling a merry tune. He meets with officer Chen at the door and casually high-fives her without giving any word of explanation. But at this point, Nines is pretty sure Tina’s in their corner.

“Hiya, Terminator,” she greets him. She’s dressed casually, in jeans and a green shirt that suits her much better than her usual navy-blue uniform. “What has put the racoon into such a good mood?”

“I do believe he is excited about our date tonight,” Nines tells her proudly, and he cannot stop himself from grinning at the word ‘date’.

He has a date with Gavin Reed.

It feels so good to say it out loud. In his short life, Nines was never more excited about anything. It makes him nervous. In a good way. In the best way.

Tina wolf-whistles.

“My ship will sail tonight!” she sings, grabbing Nines hands, spinning them both around, her laughter ringing through the almost empty precinct. Hank sends them an annoyed look from his table, but Tina just grins at him, while Nines is left to wonder what is with everyone referencing boats these days. Is there some kind of sailing trip everyone forgot to tell him about? Nines really, really wants to ask, but Tina is talking already, both of Nines hands clasped between her warm palms. 

“So, what you gonna wear? Not that our boy isn’t already infatuated with you, but you still gotta dress to impress you know?”

“Huh?” Nines is confused, but Tina’s unstoppable at this point, eyes wide in excitement.

“We should get you into something shmancy, fancy and dashing. And polished. You always look so classy, it’s soo you. It’s one of the things Gavin likes about you, you know. He looks like a human trash can, but he likes his men neat. So?”

“W-well,” Nines hesitates, and he hates how his synthesiser betrays him by forcing out a stutter. "I don't have that many clothes. I never had much use for that."

“I forgot you are new to this ‘living thing’,” Tina sighs, finally letting go of Nines to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I swear to god, if Reed doesn’t teach you life, I’ll do it myself.”

"I thought life was meant to be lived and not taught,” Nines furrows his eyebrows, trapped in the human’s game of proverbs and metaphors once again.

“Well, yeah, but sometimes you need a hand, you know,” Tina smirks. “But back to the topic at hand. What do you want to wear?”

Nines tells her about this one black turtleneck and a pair of jeans he owns, but Tina is not pleased.

“Dude, you look like a nun. Remember our “hot bod” talk? Well, now it’s time to show a piece of it. Let Reed taste his own medicine, you know.”

And before Nines knows it, he’s sitting in the passenger seat of Tina’s car, galloping towards the nearest shopping mall while Tina makes him look up an unbelievable amount of styles and pieces to get a feel of what he might want to wear. Nines initially insist on a button-up or a sweater, but Tina is not a fan of that, stating that while being polished is all good, Nines surely can bear being a bit more casual for one night.

“I do think something slightly sporty would suit you,” she argues. “You know, like ‘English gentleman playing polo’ vibe. You have a good figure for that, and trust me, Gavin will love it.”

Tina babbles on and on as they enter the shopping mall, and Nines cannot remember ever speaking so much at once. Tina asks him questions he has never thought of asking himself, for example, whether he prefers a tight fit on his pants or what he thinks of cotton blend, and while he has a hard time answering every now and then, the spontaneity of this whole shopping spree is nice. Nines has little of spontaneity, still quite rigid in a way he thinks, but he promises himself he’ll try and do this more often. Perhaps he can be spontaneous with Gavin sometimes. That is if today works out.

After the last round of question-“How do you feel about stripes?”-, Tina ushers him into a dressing room of a nice-looking shop. Together with an RT600 shop assistant called Christina, Tina starts bringing him a wide choice of clothes, making him try it on to assess what would suit him the best. In a span of mere twenty minutes, the seat in the dressing room is swamped by rejected shirts, trousers, sweaters, jackets and scarfs. The pile looks ready to topple over any minute now, making the manoeuvring around the tiny dressing room that much harder.

Nines is tempted to buy a hat, but Tina forbids him from doing that, stating that he can be “over the top” some other time. She also makes sure to slap his hands away from anything with too high neckline or "too stuffy", Nines, however, sets a few of his favourite pieces aside for purchase anyway, ignoring how Tina rolls her eyes.

When they finally settle on a white polo, a blue blazer and a really nice pair of khaki pants, Nines is whisked away to the nearby shoe shop, leaving the very amused shop assistant to wrap up and de-tag whatever clothes Nines decided to buy. Finding matching shoes proves to be quite difficult. They have a heated debate over a really nice, sandy brown pair of sneakers, but when Tina emerges with a nice pair of simplistic, tan oxfords, he's sold immediately. He still buys the sneakers anyway, in love with their simplistic design and the comfort they provide.

Tina gives him a ride back to the precinct while she gushes over his hair and tries to list all the dos and don’ts of dating. It would be almost annoying if there wasn’t so much of genuine attempt to help him accomplish his mission. When she drops Nines and all of his bags off, she leans out of the window to add a few last tips.

“… and don’t forget to take him home, especially if he has a few drinks. That creates an opening for him to invite you in, and even if he doesn’t, it looks good. And if he does take you upstairs-”

“I do think I can take it from here,” Nines cuts her off, smiling. The bags are surprisingly heavy, while his bank account is significantly lighter. But he has clothes now. He is a person.

“Yeah, sorry,” Tina grins at him. “I just really want you two to work out, you know.”

"I appreciate your help," Nines says, and he means it. "Let me treat you for lunch next week, whether this works or not."

The strangest expression appears on Tina’s face, something Nines would label as guilt almost, but before he manages to take it in properly, Tina smiles.

“A lunch from Terminator? I can get behind that. And now, scram. Off you go- get dressed. And you better treat him well, okay?”

“I’ll make sure to do that,” Nines assures her.

“Good.”

Tina wishes him the best of luck, turning the volume of the radio up and she rides away, humming along. Nines shakes his head lightly in amusement as he watches her go, before turning on his heel, getting back inside to get ready.

The cab Nines took from the precinct pulls up in front of the restaurant at five minutes to seven sharp. He’d bet Gavin will be fashionably late, as he tends to be, but Nines still did his best to be on time, if only to check the nearest surrounding for anything Connor might set up.

He scans the area while he’s waiting, pulling at the sleeves of his blazer, suddenly very self-aware of his clothing. He rarely ever exposes his neck, usually sticking to his high-collared uniform, so the sensation of the chilly evening air on the bared skin is an entirely new feeling to him.

Nines runs his hand through his hair absent-mindedly, pacing back and forth a bit. The only suspicious thing is a couple of ladies checking him out shamelessly. When he raises his eyebrows at them in silent question, they chuckle before heading inside the restaurant, whispering to one another conspicuously. Nines just hopes nothing is wrong with his looks, and he’s just about to make sure everything is in place when a cab pulls up and Gavin emerges from it.

Nines is not sure whether it’s just an effect of seeing Gavin outside of the precinct’s unnatural, bluish lights, but his detective has never looked more handsome. His hair is tousled in a way that is supposed to look nonchalant but is carefully styled, and whatever is left of the galactic colours only add to the look. He’s spotting a black leather jacket that manages to look both smart and rebellious at the same time, a pair of nice blue jeans and his trademark v-neckline shirt. However, instead of the usually subdued greens, greys and blues, this shirt is stark white, and brings out the greyness in Gavin’s eyes, allowing whatever glitter is left to stand out on his tanned skin.

“Hey, tin can.”

“Good evening, Gavin.”

For a brief moment, they just stare at one another and all Nines can think of is how nice Gavin looks in the light of the quickly disappearing sun. Then, Gavin reaches out, rubbing the fabric of Nines’ new blazer between his fingers.

“This is about the second time I see you in anything else but your uniform,” he comments, before his eyes slide down to inspect Nines’ exposed neck. “And the first time I can actually see your neck.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Nines asks him. He feels like he’s been asking Gavin this question awfully lot lately, but since the answer never fails to quicken his pump beat, he doesn’t think he’ll stop asking it anytime soon.

“You looking like this?” Gavin snickers. “About the best fucking thing that ever happened to me.”

Nines can feel the thirium rising into his cheeks. Gavin looks fascinated by it, raising his hands to trace the bluish bloom on Nines cheeks with the tips of his fingers lightly. Nines leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Fuck…” Gavin utters quietly, and the single small word conveys so much it makes Nines thirium pump speed up with the intensity of all of that. “Goddamit, Nines- Let’s just- get inside, okay? Before I do something stupid.”

“I like it when you do stupid,” Nines confesses, reaching up to brush away a stray strand of bluish hair that has fallen onto Gavin’s forehead. He’s been wanting to do that for a long time, so it feels incredibly satisfying to be allowed to do so at last. 

“Yeah, but we know there is time and place for stupid,” Gavin smirks at him, but his dark eyes tell a whole different story. "We don't want the dinner Connor has paid for go to waste, do we? There will be plenty of time for stupid later," he promises teasingly.

“Very well,” Nines agrees, intrigued by the unspoken suggestions. He can wait a bit more, especially if that means enjoying Gavin’s company. And besides, human’s dating policies are nothing to be meddled with, if whatever he learned was anything to go by.

He grabs Gavin’s hand when they are heading towards the entrance to the restaurant, caressing his knuckles with his thumb. Gavin freezes up initially, surprised by the sudden contact, but then, he intertwines their fingers, flashing Nines a smile that so filled with tenderness and wonder the android feels like his chassis is melting.

And their night has only started.

“Good evening, gentlemen, how can I help you tonight?” the maître d’ at the front desk welcomed them with a smile so wide and excited Nines felt like it would fall off his face any minute now. However, the smile didn’t quite reach the man’s eyes. He gazes over the glitter on Gavin’s skin and the leather jacket slung around Gavin’s shoulder with a look that conveys he does not approve and that he’d prefer them to leave before they stain their polished floors.

“Hi, ugh…” Gavin seemed a bit weirded out by how flashy this establishment was. “We should have a reservation under the name “Anderson” for tonight?”

The maître d’ rises his eyebrows at them doubtfully, but checked his reservation book nevertheless, dry fingers making a rusting sound as he runs them down the name list. His eyes widen when he sees their name in a separate column, his whole demeanour changing immediately when he spots them.

“Indeed! Mr Anderson and Mr Reed, our estimated guests! Give me a moment, please!”

He rings a small silver bell, and a tall man in a perfectly pressed suit appears, eyeing Nines and Gavin with suspicion in his small, watery eyes. Nines can feel Gavin tensing up next to him, and he squeezes his hand reassuringly, which earns him a small smile.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the host greets them politely, before turning to the maître d’. “Can I help you, Paul?”

“Would you please take these two gentlemen to their table, please?”

Same as the maître d’ Paul did, the host raises his eyebrows but complies with his colleague’s request without questioning it.

“It will be my pleasure. This way, please, gentlemen.”

As they walk through the busy restaurant, it occurs to Nines that both himself and Gavin are ridiculously underdressed, sticking out like a sore thumb in this environment. The tables are covered in stark white cloth, and the massive wooden chairs are so fancy they look like thrones. Champagne corks are popping left and right. In the corner, there is a small podium with a few fancily dressed musicians playing soft jazz melody. A tall, thin man dressed in black velvet suit stands behind the microphone, singing with a deep, lingering voice. Nines catches him winking playfully at a plump, curly man dressed in light tartan who sits alone at his table, twirling a glass of red wine between his fingers, completely infatuated by the singer.

 _Perhaps this won’t be so bad,_ Nines catches himself thinking, but then, he notices the lingering, judging stares of the rest of the patrons. They sit at their tables, dressed to the nines, thousands dollar worth of diamonds and gemstones sparkling in ladies’ jewellery. Everyone tries to look so important and luxurious, and while some manage to pull the look off, some just look pitiful. However, the more ridiculous they look, the more hateful glares they send them. Nines can practically feel the disdain, the scorn they feel for them, the underdressed couple walking casually between them. A young couple by the kitchen door, consisting of a smirking, dark-skinned man in a nice shirt and an elegant lady with dark hair tied up in a bun, lean to one another over the table, whispering and chuckling when they see them, not even trying to be subtle with their gossips.

“Man, this is ridiculous,” Gavin whispers to Nines, head lowered as in to shield himself from all the stares. “Look at these snobs, pfft. I bet there will be like thirteen forks on the table and I’ll have no idea which one I’m supposed to use.”

“We’ll figure it out. Try and relax, okay?” Nines replies, trying to comfort his partner as they pass around a runner who is holding so many plates it defies gravity.

Is this whole thing a joke? Is this Connor’s plan? To make them both embarrassed and uncomfortable by choosing the most ridiculous, over the top restaurant? Will he leave them to pay for the ridiculously overpriced meal at the end of the day, even when he claimed he has taken care of that already? If that is the plan, it’s not very good. Nines is dead-set on making the most of his first date with Gavin, and won’t let his brother spoil it.

At last, the host leads them at their table. It looks just like the other ones, but it’s tucked away in a corner which is lightened much more subtly than the rest of the bright restaurant. A vase of red and blue roses sits in the middle of it. They smell divine.

Nines pulls a chair out for Gavin, who looks a bit weirded out by this gesture initially, but complies, smiling at Nines when the android takes his seat across the table. Nines smiles right back, lost in Gavin’s grey eyes, mesmerised by how they shine like two stars under the heavenly bane of Gavin’s galaxy-coloured hair. 

Their host lets out a decent cough.

“I’ve been informed that you’re already decided on your menu when making your reservation. We will begin serving shortly,” he informs them. “Enjoy your evening.”

He looks grateful that he’s allowed to leave. Gavin sends him out with a dirty look.

“Thank god,” he utters. “I hate this guy’s guts.”

"Not as much as he hates ours."

“Yeah. What the fuck is up with this place?”

“I have no idea. We should be careful. I think Connor’s plotting something.”

“I feel like this whole setup is a prank in itself,” Gavin grunts. As he suspected, there is an unnecessary big amount of silverware on their table. Gavin picks a miniature fork with three tines, frowning at it like he would at a criminal who committed something atrocious. “What the hell is this even for? What is this, a fork for ants?”

“ _C’est un_ dessert fork. Notice _cet_ widened tine- it’s supposed to be used _comme un_ knife,” a vaguely familiar voice with thick, wannabe French accent informs Gavin. Both of the partners turn their heads to look at who Nines presumes is their server.

“What the- Connor?”

The man standing by his table is dressed in a tuxedo, sporting a white bowtie and thin white gloves. He looks exactly like Connor, but his hair is slicked back with what looks like the whole tube of hair gel. A glasses with thick, wired frame sit on the top of his nose, and he has the world's worst fake moustache glued to his upper lip.

“ _Je m'appelle Connor, et_ I’ll be your _serveur_ tonight.”

"What the- you said Connor, but with a French accent! The fuck?"

“ _Monsieur_ ,” _Connor_ purred, leaning over to pour some water into Gavin’s glass. “ _S’il vous-plait_ , refrain from using this kind of language. We are in a fine dining establishment, after all. _Qui est-ce cet_ Connor _vous etes_ talking about?”

“You is!” Gavin pointed his finger accusatory at their server. Connor rose his brows in question, but Gavin was not done yet. “Quit playing games with us, Connor!”

“ _Monsieur, vous_ must have mistaken _moi_ for someone. Please, _asseyez-vous_ and let me do _mon travaille_.”

With that, Connor leaves their table. Gavin shakes his head in exasperation, staring at his back.

“Can you believe him? That little shit,” he turns to Nines.

“I expected worse,” Nines shrugs. He reaches over the table to grab Gavin’s hand resting on the white cloth, admiring how the glitter sparkles in the dimmed lights. “I say we don’t feed the trolls and just ignore him.”

“Hmpf,” Gavin huffs, frowning. “I hoped I could have a nice evening away from peering eyes, but your brother had to meddle in and-”

“Gavin,” Nines says Gavin name in a way he knows it would catch his’s attention. “Relax, alright? I want this to be perfect, too. So, here is an idea. Let’s entertain my idiot of a brother for a bit, eat and drink on his expense, listen to some jazz and have a great evening. And when we get out, we can take a walk and see where the night takes us.”

Gavin blushes crimson instead of pink right now, burning to the tips of his ears. His fingers brush against Nines wrist, warm and gentle.

“Since when are you so smooth again?” he mumbles, smiling. Nines laughs at that.

“I’m the most advanced android ever created, detective.”

“Modesty ain’t your strong suit, eh?"

“Mm,” Nines hums softly, sending Gavin what he hopes is a seductive glance. It seems to be working since he immediately has detective's undivided attention. “I do believe that is an adaptation to working with my partner. Maybe you’ve heard of him.”

“Heard he’s a decent guy,” Gavin answers with pretended thoughtfulness. “But I’d be careful around him if I was you.”

“Really?” Nines leans a bit closer, sneaking his fingers under the rim of Gavin’s leather jacket, touching the warm skin on the inner side of his wrist. “And why is that?”

“I heard he has a thing for you,” Gavin replies. "Wouldn't put it above him to try and have his way with you."

“Is that so?” Nines leans a bit closer, taking in the smile on Gavin’s face fully. “Well, I guess that-”

“ _Excuse-moi_ , would the lovely couple like some wine? For your appetiser, _notre_ sommelier recommends you this Chilean Sauvignon Blanc. It will pair up _magnifique_ with your garlic prawns. _Est-ce que vous pouvez_ try some?”

Gavin pulls his hand out of Nines hold, startles by Connor’s sudden presence.

“Sure,” he yelps, not even paying attention to the bottle Connor is showing him. He looks a bit embarrassed about being caught while having a suggestive conversation, and Nines curses Connor's timing. The fact Connor has a hard time hiding his grin is not helping Gavin’s unease much, either, and makes Nines even more determined to make the best out of this evening to spite his troll of a brother.

Connor makes a show out of opening the bottle that it thoroughly ruined by pouring Gavin’s wine into a wrong glass, picking stockier, more opened red wine glass instead of more delicate and narrower one the white wine was supposed to be served in. He pours way too much for the initial sip Gavin's supposed to take to assess the quality of the wine and makes no attempt to twist the bottle in order not to drip wine all over the table, as he should. Even if he wasn't so obviously Connor disguised as a French waiter, this would have given him away immediately. Either he didn't really want to be undercover or failed miserably in studying the proper etiquette of serving his guests.

Gavin too looks confused by how utterly bad Connor is in pretending he knows how to serve wine, an absolute must in an establishment like this, but then he realises this is his chance. He sends Nines a mischievous drink before turning back to their _serveur_.

“You new to this?” Gavin asks Connor casually when the android passes him his glass, swirling the liquid inside to get some more air into the wine, letting it breathe.

“ _Oui_ ,” Connor smiles without missing a beat, looking very smug. Gavin nonchalantly pretends to check the colour of the wine against the light.

“It shows, you know," he states calmly. Nines has a hard time hiding his grin. Oh, this will be good.

This seems to make Connor a bit nervous. He sets the wine bottle down, fiddling with the cork.

“Really?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Gavin hums, smelling the wine pensively. He already looks much more qualified than Connor, and it makes Nines pause to consider whether Gavin is secretly a wine expert, or just a really good actor. “First of all, wrong glass. Secondly, atrocious serving style. And third and the worse, the cork. You went through. I won’t be drinking this. Bring me a new bottle of the same wine, and make sure to open it properly.”

Connor stands there dumbfounded by their table for a moment, false moustache steering to side, staring at Gavin in utter shock. He opens his mouth and closes it again, barely stopping himself before breaking his role.

“ _Mais si, monsieur_. I’ll see to it right away,” he says at last, voice shaking, the French accent even worse than before. He picks up the bottle and the glass and heads back to the kitchen. Nines can see the corners of Gavin’s lips twitch, but the detective manages to keep his composure and start laughing only after Connor disappears around the corner.

“Did you see his face? That was priceless!” Gavin snickers. “Fucker better learn how to play his part before trying to be funny with me.”

“It was very impressive,” Nines smiles, drinking in the sight of Gavin’s excitement. “You would have fooled me with all your wine knowledge.”

“Well,” Gavin smirks. “I actually do know a thing or two about wine. Back at the uni, I had a huge crush on a guy who was French. I thought I’d impress him with my wine knowledge.”

"I see," Nines replies dryly, not really interested in Gavin's past romantic adventures. Imagining Gavin looking like that at anyone but him makes him angry. How Gavin managed to catch on the sudden drop in Nines' mood when the android does his best to not let it show is besides Nines, but he is grateful when Gavin swiftly switches the topic

“Anyways, garlic prawns, huh? I’d bet _Connor_ chose this one on purpose. Garlic is not the ideal choice for the first date, for obvious, stupid reasons.”

“I think I’ll manage when we hopefully get to the stupid, at last.”

“I sure do hope so. I don’t think a little garlic is enough to stop me tonight.”

This time around, it’s Nines’ turn to simulate a blush, looking down at the painted porcelain plate sitting in front of him.

Connor reappears with a new bottle of wine, making sure to follow the serving etiquette properly this time around, concentrating so hard on opening and pouring he doesn’t even notice the glasses almost slipping down his nose.

When Gavin accepts the glass with a gracious nod, he looks relieved, turning to Nines.

“ _Et pour vous, monsieur_ , I brought some sparking thirium. _Pardonez-moi pour_ the lack of choice, we are still working on expanding our thirium list.”

“That’s alright,” Nines accepts the apology, amused by the terrible attempt at French accent yet again and by that terrible, terrible mustache.

Connor pours Nines a flute of bright blue liquid, promising to be back with their appetizers soon. Nines lazily wonders whether that means he'll have some food to eat too, excited by the prospect of dining with Gavin properly, and not just watch him.

Gavin raises his glass for a toast and Nines follows the suite.

“What should we drink to?” he asks the android, gazes locked, smile suggestive. It makes Nines’ thirium pump quicken its pace.

“I don’t know. I never had a toast before. To justice?” he proposes lamely.

“Pfft,” Gavin rolls his eyes playfully. “I’d rather drink to sex, how about that?”

Jazz music stops.

At least Nines cannot hear it anymore, the smooth notes overpowered by the roar of thirium and the Penis song, blasting louder than ever before. The smirk Gavin gives him is just straight down dirty.

It takes Nines full three seconds to regain his composure. He returns Gavin’s smirk with what he hopes is a calm smile as he clings their glasses together.

"To sex," he repeats in the precise second Connor returns to their table, holding their appetizers. He stops dead in his track, just staring at them bewildered for a moment, before letting out a decent cough and moving forward to serve them their food. Gavin’s eyes are sparkling with amusement above the rim of his glass when he drinks. It’s a beautiful sight.

The food on their plates looks exactly the same, and Nines frowns in confusion when he sees that.

“ _Connor_ ," he pronounces the name with a French accent so perfect it would put Marie Antoinette to shame. “I can’t eat human food.”

“ _Je sais_ , _monsieur_ ,” Connor purrs, butchering the pronunciation, pouring creamy sauce on Gavin’s plate, dripping it all over the plate but not on the dish itself. “This is the thirium based version, decorated to perfection to provide as authentic of an experience to our valued android guest.”

Nines pokes the shrimp- shaped thing on his plate with a fork doubtfully.

“Are you sure about that?”

“ _Absolutement,_ _monsieur_ ,” Connor assures him smugly. “Enjoy your meal, or, as we say, _bon apetit_.”

Gavin facepalms when Connor leaves their table. The sauce spilt on Gavin’s plate vaguely reminds Nines of beginner's attempt on abstract art.

“He really sucks at this, doesn’t he?”

“He was designed for police work, and not to be a service worker,” Nines shrugs, examining the shrimp on his plate. It seems to be a perfect copy, except Nines’ has a slightly bluish tint.

“Well, I don’t exactly have law enforcement career in my blood and yet, here I am,” Gavin shrugs, picking up his fork, slicing his shrimp into half with it unceremoniously. “I just hope cooks here are better than the servers.”

It turns out they are. Gavin looks really content with his shrimps, making an appreciative sound Nines chuckles at. Gavin’s approval of the food gives him enough courage to try a piece of his own thirium shrimp- just a bit, in case there is something wrong with it.

It’s a whole new experience to Nines when the flavour bursts in his mouth. It’s not a mere analysis that informs him how the food should taste, like with the French fry he tried the other day. His system told him that it’s salty, starchy and dripping with burnt fat. However, this time around, he can actually feel the taste on his tongue- the saltiness, something a bit spicy and an aroma he can’t name but think it’s garlic and the texture, so different from the usual smooth liquid thirium that makes the experience all that more meaningful.

It’s a strange, new feeling that has Nines close his eyes, enjoying the bite properly before swallowing it. The feeling of the solid food sliding down his throat is brand new, too- Nines has only ever ingested liquids.

When he opens his eyes, Gavin’s staring at him intently with dark, hooded eyes, lips parted, his own appetiser forgotten on the table, holding his fork above the second half of his shrimp.

“Hm?” Nines tilts his head to the side curiously, wondering what had he done to have Gavin looking at him like this, so he can do it again to enjoy that kind of expression on Gavin’s face some more.

"It's nothing- I just- you- you've never eaten before, have you?" Gavin stumbles over his words, spearing the second half of his shrimp, shoving it into his mouth and choking on it.

“No, I haven’t,” Nines replies thoughtfully. “I’ve heard of thirium based substitutes of human food before, but I never had an opportunity to try it, nor did I saw any appeal in that when just plain thirium is enough for me to function. Now, however, I do. It’s… an experience.” 

"I bet," Gavin smirks at him. "Take it from someone whose been around for a while- the best experiences in life are usually found outside your daily life. Like… you have to actually go for them. Seek them out. Take the extra step. It’s not always easy. But man, does it pay off," Gavin smiles at him, and there are so much meaning, so much tenderness and memories that Nines has to ask, leaning closer to Gavin, taking another bite out of his thirium shrimp. It’s delicious.

“For example?”

The conversation flows easily between them. Gavin talks about how he took a spontaneous road trip and how that was one of the best things he ever did and how he’d love to do it again, on a motorcycle this time around. They have so much fun planning the route together they completely ignore _Connor_ when he comes to pick up their empty plates, much to his dismay.

"We could go together sometime if you want," Gavin offers Nines, sipping from his wine. He sounds hopeful, more than anything. 

"I'd love to," Nines smiles, and Gavin smiles right back, reaching across the table to grab Nines hand into both of his, playing with his fingers, seemingly completely unaware of how Nines suddenly has a hard time comprehending his words properly.

“Yeah, right. I bet you’d get really tired of my ranting and mood swings after we cross the first border,” he notes, sighing.

“Gavin,” Nines rolls his eyes at the man. “I love to listen to you rant, and I’ve been dealing with said mood swings for the better part of my life. I’d love to go on a road trip with you.”

Gavin bites his lip, and Nines follows the movement with eager eyes.

“Do you- really mean that?” Gavin asks him shyly.

“I do,” Nines nods, clasping Gavin’s hands between both of his own. They are warm, the skin a bit rough. He takes his time to examine all the small scars covering them, the testament of his mishaps, his mistakes, of him being alive, being human.

“It’s gonna be a long ride, then,” Gavin says quietly, and his voice is dripping with honestly. “Cause right now I never want you to leave.”

They fell into compelling silence, disturbed only by the soft jazz song coming from the podium and the sound of silverware dancing on the plates as the patrons enjoy their meal. Under the table, Gavin presses his knees against Nines’ own, rubbing Nines’ shin with the tip of his shoe. It sends a tingling sensation through Nines' whole body and all he wants right now is to go somewhere they could be alone, so they could touch some more, where they could get stupid, where he could hold Gavin in his arms and never let him go.

Connor chooses just this moment to appear with their entrées, and he sighs deeply when he sees their hands at the top of the table, taking up what little space there is. For a place so fancy, this place sure has small tables.

“ _Pardon-moi, monsieurs, mais votre_ food _est arriveé_ ,” he announces, doing his best to set the plates down. He has given up on trying to be funny, and if that isn’t a victory, Nines doesn’t know what is.

“Of course,” Gavin pulls his hands back, but leaves his legs where they are, tangles together, the closeness mind-blowingly intimate. “What do you have for us, _Connor_?”

It turns out to be lamb mutton, glazed in red wine, served with home-style mashed sweet potatoes.

"Uh, hey… think you can get me a different wine?" Gavin finishes his glass in one large swig, setting it down. It makes a meaningfully hollow sound, and Nines has a hard time hiding his smile. "I don't think the white one really matches."

If Connor was human, he’d probably burst a vein about now.

“ _Mais, si_ , je was just about to _proposé un vin_ ,” he nods, gritting his teeth. “Would Syrah work?”

"Syrah's fine," Gavin nods with practised ease. Both him and Nines burst out laughing as soon as Connor disappears around the corner.

“Oh rA9, he’ll kill you tomorrow,” Nines laughs.

“Not if I don’t come to work,” Gavin smiles mysteriously.

“Oh? And where would you be?” Nines wonders, intrigues. He likes where this is going.

"At home," Gavin replies, his foot travelling up and down Nines’ calf suggestively. “In my bed. I’ll let you fill out the blanks.”

“Tease,” Nines mutters just when Connor reappears with a bottle of Syrah.

“ _'Entier_ bottle, _mais just’que un_ glass?”

“Just a glass is fine.”

The wine has a beautiful, rich red colour. Gavin swirls it in his glass and takes the aroma in, before taking a sip, nodding appreciatively.

“Much better. Where’s the lamb sauce, though?”

“L-lamb sauce?” _Connor_ stutters, and there is not a single hint of the terrible French accent in his voice anymore. He glances at Gavin over the top of his glasses. Nines realises there are no lenses in the frames, and somehow, it makes this whole _Connor_ persona Connor poses as that much more ridiculous.

“Yo, you got an English accent right now? Did you got possessed by Gordon Ramsey or what?" Gavin calls Connor out for breaking his character.

“ _Non_ ,” _Connor_ yelps quickly, his fake moustache jumping up and down. “ _Je_ _n'ai pas_ any lamb sauce, _desolé_.”

“Hmph,” Gavin huffs, crossing his arms on his chest, looking at _Connor_ with disdain. “And you call yourself a fine dining establishment. Tell your cook they are an idiot sandwich.”

“A what?” _Connor_ gapes at him, while Nines does his best not to start laughing yet again, admiring how Gavin effortlessly turned the prank against the prankster.

“ _Monsieur_ , you are not a person of culture. Watching you kills my appetite," Gavin announces with a dramatic flail. "Be glad I won't complain to your manager! Now, off you go, let us enjoy our meal!”

Confused _Connor_ leaves the table obediently, disappearing into the kitchen while Gavin and Nines laugh at his expense yet again, and Nines is drunk on the feeling, drunk on the image of Gavin tipping his head back, his smile, the tenderness in his eyes when he looks at him, enchanted and painfully, undeniably in love.

The lamb is as delicious as the shrimps were. Gavin allows Nines to try a bite out of his portion so he can get a comparison on the human and android version of the meal. Despite registering differently on Nines tongue- how does the thirium based food create the illusion of actually taste on his tongue still escapes Nines, but he’s not complaining-, the overall taste bears astoundingly impressive similarities.

But more than anything, it feels wonderful to dine properly with Gavin and not just to sit there awkwardly, not sure where to look as he eats. While Nines doesn’t think it’s something he’d do every day, he can picture himself going out to “grab a bite” with Gavin, or Connor and Hank, as humans do from time to time or when the occasion calls for it. But perhaps somewhere less fancy, where everyone doesn’t glare at them like they don’t belong. 

Oh well, Nines is pretty used to this kind of stares. None of them hurt as much as when he saw Gavin look at Connor like that in his memories. He is not sure he could stand Gavin looking at him like this- like something different, something foreign and alien and dangerous. He is so proud of who Gavin has become.

 _Connor_ appears to pick up their plates when they are done. The usual curl has fallen into his eyes, not willing to be tamed by the atrocious amount of hair gel he has used, and to top that, he has lost his big bushy fake moustache somewhere- hopefully not in someone’s meal.

“What’s up, Mr Waiter?” Nines asks him innocently. “You took a break to shave?”

“ _Je ne sais pas_ what you’re talking about-“ _Connor_ says, but checks his upper lip anyways. When he realises there is no moustache to be found, he blushes cyan, mortified.

“ _J’ai_ lost _un_ bet,” he explains lamely. Gavin across the table does his best not to laugh, running the tip of his shoe up and down Nines’ shin, doing quite a good job of distracting him.

“Of course you have,” Nines smiles innocent, reaching over the table to tap the empty glass sitting in front of Gavin with his nail. It makes a nice, clear sound. “Can my partner have some more wine? Preferably something that will pair up with his dessert?”

“And some coffee would be nice,” Gavin adds, grinning. _Connor_ grits his teeth and Nines, despite loving his brother to bits and bytes, is more than happy to give him what he deserves. Serves him right for meddling.

However, _Connor_ does his best to stick to his role, the only thing giving him away is the deadly glare he sends Gavin from underneath his ridiculous, fake glasses and the accent that is getting progressively worse as the clock ticks by.

“ _Mais si_ , gentlemen. _Je vais vous apporteé_ _un café au lait, ca va_?”

Gavin sends him off with a rude wave, and if looks could kill, _Connor_ would have murder Gavin on spot. Nines just hopes this is not how Gavin usually behaves to waiters, but then, he remembers the lunch they had at Denny’s, and how kindly Gavin took to the girl’s mistake. The mere thought appeases him, and he smiles at his partner.

“You shouldn’t drink caffeinated beverages so late in the evening. You’ll sleep badly,” Nines still nags him, however, the memory of yesterday’s dark circles and the sleepless nights etched deep into Gavin’s handsome face still fresh.

“Oh?” Gavin tilts his head to the side, expression curious and teasing, and Nines wants to kiss him right here and there, _Connor_ be damned. “Sleeping was not what I thought I’d be doing tonight. Did you?”

Nines opens his mouth and then closes it again. 

"Sleeping was never an option to me, Gavin," he replies when he hastily collects his thoughts and is rewarded with a gaping, slightly aroused expression from the other side of the table. Gavin is completely speechless for a moment, and Nines drives the point home by rubbing their ankles together, which has a breath hitch in Gavin's throat. 

“You are a-”

Gavin doesn’t manage to finish the sentence, because a man makes his way to their table, a man who certainly is not _Connor._ The way he moves is peculiar. More than walking, he is slithering between the tables, effortlessly passing by waiters and patrons alike- or whether the waiters and patrons are the ones who fluidly move out of his way, Nines cannot tell for sure.

“Evening, gentlemen,” he greets them, swirling the red wine in the glass he is holding lazily, fingers long and slender. "I see you are 'enjoying' your evening in this fine essstablishment."

Everything about this man is uncanny. Across the table, Gavin’s careless, flirty vibe disintegrates into thin air as the detective tenses up in this strange, new presence. Nines too finds his system warning him to be careful with this guy. Even his voice was unusual, deep, dripping with sarcasm and something else Nines had trouble pinpointing. He sounded almost like he was hissing with how he emphasises the "S" in his last word.

Only when running the voice does Nines realise this man was the one who was singing at the podium when they entered the restaurant. Nines must have been really too far gone to fail to realise that jazz music has stopped playing, for real this time.

The realisation this man is a singer calms Nines a bit. Surely he's just making circles around the restaurant, making sure the diners are all satisfied. Perhaps this is all a part of Connor's plan, too. Nines wouldn't put it above his brother to pay this man to serenade them- although, that would be quiet a strange choice of a singer indeed. There is something… utterly out of this world on this man, with the long, red locks falling over his shoulders and the elegant suit outlining his long limbs and slender form, making him seem taller than he is. And the glasses. What is up with the glasses?

Nines has heard about some debilitating human conditions that require them to wear dark glasses indoors for medical reasons. However, this man seems to be suffering from none of them, the absence of the white cane and the tell-tale intense stare he’s giving them being enough of a testament for that.

The silence, however, is getting quite long and embarrassing. The man eyes them expectantly and judging from the way Gavin presses his lips together, he's not about to say anything anytime soon. 

“Good evening,” Nines greets him, out of polity more than from a genuine desire to start a conversation with this strange person. The man smirks at him, revealing a set of surprisingly sharp teeth.

“Alright, let me be frank with you,” the man cuts Nines off with a lazy wave of his hand, his presence commanding enough for both of them to stay quiet. "My partner over there," he turns to point towards a table where that white-haired man Nines noticed being head over heels with the singer when they entered, was seated. Right now, he sends them a sweet smile when he raises a glass in a small toast. Without thinking about it twice, Nines replied, taking a curt sip of his thirium, "has grown quite fond of you. He keeps on saying that there is 'so much love'," he says with a mocking tone, accompanied with an eye roll Nines is sure was there, but stayed obscured by the glasses.

“And since I can see your night isn’t going as planned, with that annoying little disaster of a waiter meddling in, I decided to do a little demonic miracle, just for the two of you. A favour, if you will.”

With that, seemingly from a thin air, the man produces a take out box, setting it down on the table. Nines exchanges a look with Gavin, and he knows they are both thinking about the same thing- that box hasn’t been there a second before.

"We took the liberty of packing your desserts to go since you'll be skipping them," the man announces. Gavin looks every bit as confused as Nines feels, but he wisely chooses to say nothing. Getting on this man's bad side is not a good idea, and they both know it all too well.

The red-haired man leans a little bit closer, voice lowered into a hissing whisper.

"A little commotion will be happening in a few minutes It should give you a big enough window of a time to escape through the kitchen’s back door unnoticed. I suggest you make the best out of it.”

Nines stares at the man, a million question running through his mind, but decided that if there is one night in his life he’s allowed to take the risk of trusting a stranger, it’s tonight. Quickly, he maps the place out, preconstructing the quickest route they can take to the kitchen and out. The man watches him with an amused grin like he knows exactly what's running through his mind.

"I see you decided to trust me," he notes. "Good. We have to trust one another. After all, we have a lot in common."

He looks at Nines over the rim of his glasses, winking at him conspicuously, revealing yellow irises with black slits instead of the usual round pupils. The looks sends shivers down Nines spine.

That man, he is not a human. He’s not an android. He’s something else differently.

Curiosity gets the best out of Nines, and he hopes he’s not pushing his luck too far when he asks:

“Who are you, again?”

“The same as you- a fool in love,” the man replies, his smile showing a pair of unusually sharp teeth.

Nines glances curiously towards the table the white-haired man is sitting at. The red-haired non-human grins even wider when he follows the line of Nines’ sight.

“What can I say- he’s an angel. Cheers.”

With that, he turns on his heel, returning back to the table he shares with the white-haired gentleman. When he sits down, the other man kisses his cheek, and he looks very proud of the other man.

“What on Earth was that supposed to mean?” Gavin asks, grey eyes wide when he stares at the unusual couple.

“I have no idea in the slightest,” Nines admits, not too keen on telling Gavin what he saw. “But, to be honest, if there is one night I don’t care about that, it’s tonight.”

He leans over the table to take Gavin’s hand into his own tenderly, and Gavin’s focus immediately shifts back to him when he relaxes upon their touch.

“I say we make the best out of this and take the chance to elope from _Connor’s_ clutches," he suggests. "I don't know about you, but I am ready to move on with tonight's… hmmm… program."

“Oh yeah?” Gavin smirks. “Well, it’s your call. I got enough of these snobs staring at us anyways.”

“Very well,” Nines smiles. “Let us stay vigilant, then. And when I say ‘run’, run.”

They stay quiet, Gavin’s hand resting in Nines own, warm and reassuring as they watch over the restaurant, waiting for the commotion to begin. However, nothing seems out of ordinary until _Connor_ exits the kitchen, carrying a tray full of plates and glasses. Nines is just about to propose they bail on their own, without waiting for the mysterious stranger to provide a promised distraction when the distraction happens.

And it’s spectacular.

 _Connor_ seems to suddenly lose balance, rolling back and forth, his free hand waving around as he tries to stabilise himself. But it’s a lost battle. _Connor_ falls, his tray flying high into the air, food dropping all over and wine and coffee spilling everywhere.

Gavin besides Nines is on his legs already, too stunned by what is happening to realise now’s their moment. His head is probably a bit clouded by the few glasses he has drunk throughout the evening, but Nines head is as clears as a day when he grabs the to-go box from the table and reaches to take Gavin’s hand.

"We must go," he whispers to him urgently. Gavin opens his mouth to protest but shuts it again when he looks Nines in the eye and realises that their evening is not over yet.

“Lead the way.”

Nines drags Gavin through the restaurant and right through the kitchen door, left ajar when all of the cooks went to check out on the commotion. Nobody pays them any mind when they rush between the racks and the hot stoves. Quickly, as quickly as they could- and okay, maybe they didn’t need to run so fast, but it was fun, and Nines and Gavin were both laughing on the top of their lungs, they made it through the backdoor, into a dirty alleyway sharply contrasting with the luxurious restaurant and pristine clean kitchen they just went through. A wave of chilly, evening air hits them as they stop. Two merry lights are twinkling in Gavin’s lights when he grabs Nines elbows for stability and gazes up.

“Have you seen Connor’s face? I have no idea who that guy was or how he did that, but I so want to be friends with him!”

“I have to agree. Too bad we had to get out before we saw the conclusion.”

“I bet my ass we’ll hear plenty about it tomorrow,” Gavin smirks. “Speaking of _Connor_ , we should get a move on before your brother realises we’re gone, and he comes after us.”

“Do you really think he would?”

“Would put it beside him,” Gavin reckons, crossing his arms on his chest. “And even then, this is not a place I had in mind for our date tonight.”

And indeed, this dirty alleyway full of trashcans, one of them trembling suspiciously, leaves a lot to be desired in terms of a dating location.

“Do you have a place in mind?” 

“Don’t I always?” Gavin smiles at him suavely, offering Nines his arm. “Come on, I’ll show you my favourite place in this hellhole of a city.”

They sit on the riverbank, in a rare place that has some grass and a few trees left, both doing their best to ignore the abandoned powerplant to their right. They are sitting on Gavin's jacket since the ground has gone cold in the absence of sun. Nines initially offered his own, brand new blazer for them to sit on, but Gavin categorically refused, telling him that leather can stand much more dirt than the nice cotton blend Nines is wearing. However, after Nines saw how Gavin shivering in the chilly, crisp night air, he silently wrapped the blazer around his shoulders. The gesture earns him yet another of Gavin’s beautiful, wonder-filled smiles Nines is pretty sure he is addicted to by now. 

With the take out box empty between them, all macaroons finished, they sit there, eyes turned up to the skies, watching what little stars they could see through the clouds and light pollution. Gavin proves to know quite a few of the bigger ones and Nines lets him ramble about them, not even having it in him to correct his mistakes and fighting with himself whether to tell or not to tell Gavin that the brightest stars he had ever seen are in Gavin’s eyes and that all the galaxies that matter to him are spilt in strands of Gavin's space coloured hair. However, he stays quiet, just listening to Gavin telling him about the Orion constellation. While Nines knew a thing or two about the night skies, he found the legends of old really compelling, admiring the fantasy people had back when all they had was a fire in their hearth and skies over their heads. An android could never see the picture amongst the silver clusters, but when Gavin draws the pictures for him with his round fingers, he can see them easily. 

“… and that’s about all the stars I know,” Gavin finally finishes by showing him Canis Majoris. “But when you get out of the city, where there are no lights, you can see so many more of them.”

“I think I’d like that,” Nines says quietly. “I’ve never been out of the city.”

“You weren’t?” Gavin wondered, rolling his eyes. “Oh jeez, Nines, we have so much catching up to do.”

“We?” Nines raises an eyebrow at Gavin, who blushes. It’s such a good look on him, and Nines savours it eagerly.

“Well… yeah. If you want to… that is,” Gavin mumbles, looking away from him. However, Nines reaches to turn Gavin’s face back to him, done with the subtlety.

“I’d love to.”

For a long moment that manages to feels like a moment frozen in time. Gavin's fingers wrap themselves around Nines wrist when he leans into the touch, closing his eyes for the briefest moment.

“Nines?”

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines tastes the detective name on his tongue.

“I have a terrible idea.”

“Most of your ideas are terrible,” Nines chuckles with newly found easiness, head as light as a helium balloon. Gavin has some leftover sparkles on his hands, lips curled up into a charming smile, head tipped back slightly when he laughs, not a care in the world.

“Come on, not all of them,” Gavin protests. “You got to admit _some_ of the pranks were completely genius!”

“Very well, some of them were alright,” Nines agrees, laughing. “So, what kind of terrible idea do you have now?”

And there it is again, the softness, the tenderness, something gentle in Gavin’s grey eyes. Something Nines saw in them every now and then, for a fleeting, beautiful moment, but now, it stays, clear and wonderful and Gavin gazes back at him, looks him in the eye, one hand shyly raising to wrap itself around Nines’ nape.

“Okay, maybe I’ll just do it,” he mumbles thoughtfully.

“You’ve always been more of a shower rather than teller, Gavin,” Nines replies, but Gavin leans closer and there is a pair of lips pressed against his and it’s warm and Nines whole HUD is practically one single big error message. However, his hands move on his own accord, pressing Gavin closer, arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist and he can finally taste him, all of him and some of that wine Connor’s got him and he feels warm, so warm-

Gavin sighs contently, pressing his forehead against Nines’, hands shaking slightly where they are resting, warm and gentle on Nines’ shoulder.

“Yeah, much better than telling you,” Gavin notes.

“I have to agree,” Nines agrees, smiling at the frustrating, amazing detective in his arms.

“Shit, Nines-” is all Gavin manages to say before Nines dives in for another kiss, cupping the detective’s face in both of his hands. Gavin shudders under his touch, but he responds eagerly, sighing when he relaxed into their touch.

It turned out that once they broke through the invisible barrier that the first kiss was, neither of them could stop one another from touching one another. Gavin was soon nested on Nines’ lap, kissing him like his life depended on it, and Nines was not exactly against is, busy discovering the contours of Gavin’s shoulders, Gavin’s back, Gavin’s arms, just about everywhere he could reach under the blazer Gavin was still wrapped, even going as far as sliding his hand under the hem of Gavin’s shirt curiously, exploring the warm, smooth skin on Gavin’s lower back. Gavin hisses when he does that, and Nines immediately stops, checking on what is wrong.

“Your hands are cold,” Gavin complained, but since he tried to dive for yet another kiss, he doesn’t seem to mind all that much. Nines, however, pulls away, touching the tip of Gavin’s nose.

It’s even colder than Nines' hands supposedly are.

Lost in the moment, Nines completely neglected that while he himself isn’t bothered by the chill of the autumn night, Gavin probably is. He is, after all, a human. Soft, tender, flesh and blood and brittle bones, susceptible to colds and sickness.

Nines doesn't hate the idea of taking care of sick Gavin, but he feels like he'll have his go at that sooner or later anyway. So when Gavin frowns in confusion at him, he smiles back.

“It’s getting really cold,” Nines whispers, reaching out to wrap Gavin into the borrowed blazer a bit more snuggly. Blue really suits him, the android reckons.

“Kinda is,” Gavin nods, looking at Nines with a wonderous, dazed look. “Wanna… have one last drink at my place?”

“I wouldn’t dream of ever refusing such an offer.”

For the first time in his short life, Nines can really appreciate the fact all of the Detroit taxis are very much driverless. Nines is not sure a human or an android driver would take kindly to them getting a bit handsy on the backseat.

Or a lot of handsy.

Almost out of control handsy.

Gavin is busy leaving a trace of hot, open-mouthed kisses on Nines neck, his hands sliding under the unbuttoned collar of Nines’ shirt curiously, when the taxi pulls up at Gavin’s place, after a ride that felt surprisingly short. Nines didn’t know he can lose the perception of time so easily.

Only when the car comes to a full haul does Gavin realise they’ve arrived, pulling back and looking Nines in the eye. Nines smiles at him, reaching up to cup Gavin’s cheek, savouring the fact he can touch him freely now, away from the prying eyes of the world.

“What is it, Gavin?”

“You know what will happen if we go upstairs, right?” the detective asks him. 

“I get the concept, yes,” Nines nods impatiently, caressing Gavin’s neck since he can’t get over how smooth the skin is. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Nothing, I just-” Gavin hesitates, avoiding Nines gaze. “You are still- so new to this and-”

Gavin stops when Nines lets out low, rumbling laughter, staring at him almost like he's offended, mouth agape.

“Gavin,” Nines emphasise the detective’s name, grabbing the hand that rests idly on Nines' thigh and kissing the scarred, beaten-up knuckles softly. Gavin draws a low, shuddering breath at the contact and Nines wonders about all the other ways, the other touches that can earn him a similar, lovely reaction, excited by all the possibilities. “Don’t. I’m here, with you. We toasted on this earlier this evening, didn’t we? I know what is going to happen and rA9 be merciful to me, I want it to happen. So please- would you stop actually being stupid and get out of this goddamn car?”

Nines loses himself over the course of their short journey from the cab to the apartment upstairs. It’s pure bliss, so much warmth, so much tenderness, so much Gavin. Everything he had wanted and so much more. Whenever he tried to remember it later, parts of his memory were corrupted or missing, a testament of how bad he has it for his catastrophe detective. However, the few moments that survived were so exciting, so amazing he remembered them for the rest of his life.

Gavin pressing him against the elevator metal doors, balling the soft fabric of Nines’ shirt in his fists when he drags him down into a searing, desperate kiss, his whole weight pressing against Nines.

Nines pressing a series of open-mouthed kisses to the back of Gavin's neck, hugging the smaller man from behind, their bodies pressed together while Gavin fumbles with his keys hastily, trying to open the door, and the soft, quivering sound he let out when Nines bites down gently.

Stumbling thought the dark flat, Gavin pulling Nines by his lapels, relaying on android’s enhanced sense to guide him through the maze his own apartment has turned into since he's walking backwards, busy making out with Nines, hands buried in android's hair.

Patrick hides under the couch as soon as they enter, worried for his life when he spots the danger Nines and Gavin are when tangled together like this. A small part of Nines’ system makes it his target to make it up to the cat, but for now, he has his hands full with its owner.

Somewhere deep, deep in his mind, Nines remembered wondering how Gavin’s bedroom looked like when he first visited, but he can’t bring himself to care about that, not as long as he has Gavin in his arms, not as long as he is too preoccupied with just not having his way with Gavin on any flat surface they encounter throughout their journey. They still take disgracefully long to make it to the bedroom, losing both of their jackets and Nines’ shirt along the way, littering their way with the pieces of clothing like traces leading to a crime scene.

None of them bothers to turn the light on when they arrive into the bedroom at last. As soon as the door closed behind them yet again, Nines robs Gavin of his shirt, running his palms up his partners belly, eager to touch every nook and cranny of the detective’s scar-littered body. Gavin, however, kisses him passionately and soon, Nines has a whole different set of problems, with Gavin palming him through his new pants. Nines whimpers at the sudden contact, which earns him a small chuckle from Gavin. The detective uses his distraction to make a quick job of unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down Nines' legs, all the way to his ankles where Nines kick them off and quickly drags Gavin back up before he can do something stupid, deciding to take his revenge by stripping Gavin off his jeans. He, however, has a hard time undoing the belt, laughing when he realises his hands are trembling. That has never happened to him before. Nines is drunk on the feeling, drunk on the smell of Gavin’s skin, the taste of Gavin’s lips, and the sounds Gavin makes when they are both in the bed, on the top of the covers, wearing nothing but their underwear, kissing feverishly when Nines presses Gavin into the mattress, pinning his wrist to the pillow next to his head.

Then, the android tears away, pausing to look at the man splayed on the spreadsheets under him. Gavin is looking right back at him, lips parted slightly, glistening and swollen from the passionate kisses they’ve been exchanging for the better part of the past hour. Nines glances to where their hands connect, fingers tangled together, drinking in the sight of the tan skin covered with a sheer veil of sparkles, silvery and beautiful, a thing out of this world in the faint, yellowish light coming from the streetlamps under the windows, the shadows painting new, entrancing shapes with every car that passes. He takes in Gavin’s heaving chest, covered with the tiniest scars, and he wants to take his time to examine every single one of them, with his eyes, with his fingers, his lips and his tongue.

Gavin's hair is a glorious mess of brown, blue and purple, standing out starkly against the white pillow, shining with even more glitter. It looks like stardust left behind by a comet, long gone but never forgotten, a thing of old tales and legends, such as those Gavin told him about earlier, before the world has stopped spinning around them when Gavin kissed him.

Nines takes his time to admire the long, strong, tender-looking neck, taking note of the vein that pulses at the base of Gavin’s throat, and he shivers in excitement when he imagines how it would feel to run his tongue across it, taking in the warm scent of Gavin's skin before nibbling on the tender flesh with his teeth. His eyes travel up from it, to the strong, stubble covered jaw that is not sparred of the glitter either, to the sinful lips he wants to kiss again so badly until at last, he looks into Gavin’s eyes and gets lost in them. In the dimly lit room, they look like pots of melted silver, shining more than any other part of Gavin’s face or his body, hooded with heavy lids, hiding shyly behind dark lashes every now and then, and Nines knows that if those eyes, if this expression on Gavin’s face, if this whole image of Gavin pressed into the stark white sheets was the last thing he’d ever see before deactivating, he’d die a happy android.

“You’re so gorgeous, Gavin.”

The words fall off his lips before he manages to stop them, or even think about them. Gavin’s eyelashes flutter and Nines notices the slightest shade of pink staining his cheeks beautifully.

“Well, thanks,” he chuckles nervously, and Nines loves the sound, and loves how slightly out of breath Gavin sounds because of him. “Are you just gonna stare at me the whole night, though?"

"I might unless you have any better ideas?"

Gavin’s wicked grin is enough of an answer itself, but just to prove his point, he wraps his legs around Nines waist, heels digging into the android's back as he pulls him closer.

“I have a few. Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to work, for starters?”

Nines hums in agreement as he dives in for a kiss, letting go of Gavin’s hands. The detective uses the opening given to him, immediately snaking his arms around Nines’ neck, pulling them even closer together as he melts into the kiss with an urgency that takes Nines by a surprise. However, he happily obliges and kisses back with as much eagerness as Gavin does, letting his hands wander over the sparkly jawline, that neck he wants to bite into just to hear Gavin sight in pleasure, over the strong back and toned stomach, all the way to his navel, dancing around the rim of his boxers before slipping underneath the elastic band…

"Someone sure is eager," Gavin breaks the kiss to whisper into his ear. "Can't blame you, though. I wanted to take you with me to my bedroom so badly ever since out little paper cut-outs date." 

"Well, I am here now. Hopefully, the wait was worth it," Nines mumbles, burying his fingers into Gavin's hair to make him tilt his chin back so he can access the tempting, tender flesh of his throat more easily. Gavin quivers when the kiss connects, and he lets out a quiet, trembling sight when Nines peppers the neck with lazy, open-mouthed kisses, tracing that pulsing vein with his tongue. The sensation is even better than he imagined it would be.

“Smooth bastard, how are you so good at this?” Gavin gasps, nails scratching against Nines scalp in a way that sends shivers down Nines’ artificial spine.

“I may or may not be preconstructing this ever since Connor dumped all that glitter on you,” Nines humours him, before biting down forcefully, which earns him a yelp turned into a soft moan.

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit indeed,” Nines agrees wholeheartedly. Gavin’s fingers are buried in his hair, tugging at them, and the android loves the feeling, tipping his head back, allowing Gavin to repay him the favour of nuzzling his neck for a moment as he slides his hands down Gavin's torso and lifts them both into a sitting position in one swift motion. Gavin now sits in his lap, legs still wrapped tightly around Nines’ waist. Their eyes meet for a single, breathtaking moment before they kiss again, this time a little more slowly. Gavin’s tongue slides into his mouth and Nines presses his hands against Gavin’s nape to hold him there, right there, deepening the kiss even more, his other hand dancing down Gavin’s spine, as Gavin’s own hands roam all over Nines’ body, caressing it, searching, wandering.

“What else have you preconstructed?” Gavin asks him when they separate from their kiss at last, completely out of breath. Nines smirks, pressing their groins together meaningfully, earning him a restrained moan from Gavin. He never imagined Gavin to be a talker in the bed, but considering how much Gavin blabbered when he was nervous about something, it was natural and kind of endearing.

"This. The feeling of your skin against mine. How it would feel. How you would look, all messed up and panting. How you would sound." 

“Like what you see?” Gavin smirks at him lazily. Nines leans to kiss his shoulder tenderly.

“Very much,” he hums. “I stand by what I said- you are gorgeous, Gavin.”

"You're not half bad yourself," Gavin snickers at him playfully, leaning to peck the corner of Nines’ mouth.

“Oh, is that so?” Nines raises his brows in question. “So, you don’t mind if I do this, then?”

He slides both of his hands under Gavin’s firm, round buttocks and gives them and experimental squeeze before he moves to tip both of them back to lay on the bed, landing in a mess of tangles bedsheets, laughing together.

It’s a smooth ride from there, and Nines enjoys it thoroughly.

The audible gasps Gavin makes when Nines slides down his boxers and touches him lightly, getting acquainted with this part of Gavin too. The heavy-lidded, lustful look Gavin gives him when they are at last both naked and he takes a moment to admire Nines.

“And _you_ call me gorgeous, huh?” he says in a low, sultry tone that makes Nines cooling system kick in even harder so he wouldn’t get into overheat.

The small sounds escaping Gavin’s lips when Nines touches him, kisses him, takes his time to take his partner in. Gavin’s dilated pupils when he presses a small bottle he fished out from god knows where into Nines hand meaningfully. How he twists and turns and melts under Nines hands when the android prepares him from what’s to come with uttermost care, and how Gavin bites down into the pillow at one point when Nines curls his fingers just right. His expression when Nines rubs against him, enters him gently while whispering sweet nothings against Gavin’s warm, sparkly neck. The tight sensation, the way Gavin moves against him, urging him to move and the faces and sounds he makes and how he repeats his name like a mantra when Nines obeys his pleas. How he throws his head back and how he digs his fingers into Nines’ back when he’s nearing the climax and the broken moan he lets out when he comes, tipping Nines over the edge as well. The tender kisses they exchange in the afterglow, and how Gavin allows Nines to see him like this, vulnerable, soft and out in the open, and how cuddly and sleepy and warm he is after all that, and how he reacts when Nines does his best to wipe away all of the fluids spilt during their lovemaking, almost purring at the tenderness Nines shows him, and how he only allows Nines to leave the bedroom to get rid of the wet wipes they used, begrudgingly agreeing only after Nines assures him he has every intention of spending this and every other night in Gavin’s bed.

The moon stands high on the skies when they slide under the covers, curled together. Nines lays on his stomach and Gavin’s right next to him on his side. His fingers dance on his skin, the tips a bit rough, but the touch soft, gentle, the digits carefully examining android’s back, drawing careful thoughtful lines. Gavin is connecting the moles, the freckles covering Nines’ back like one would connect the dots of one of those pictures that only reveal themselves after all the numbered points are bound together with lines of ink.

Nines gives Gavin a lazy, content smile and Gavin returns it. Nothing of the usual sarcasm, the usual hostility is left in his face- there’s just tenderness and love, so soft and so sappy that it makes Nines’ thirium pump trip over itself, skipping the figurative beat. Gavin’s hair is a glorious starry mess and Nines is not sure whether he wants to style it back to the usual or comb his fingers through them yet again, immensely proud that he personally was responsible for that utterly devastating, I-just-had-sex look. It suits Gavin so well he might as well keep it, but the idea of anyone else seeing Gavin like that is revolting and fills him with a feeling he now recognises as jealously.

How very human of him.

"My god, Nines, you call me gorgeous while you have the whole fucking Milky Way on your back. Shit is so beautiful."

He leans to press a warm kiss against the skin on Nines’ back and it sends shivers down his spine. For a bit, Nines is at a loss of words. Gavin's deep grey eyes watch him with so much love, so much tenderness and raw, bare sincerity, his fingers stroke his skin lightly and the man lying on his side next to him is nothing short of beautiful himself. Lips curled up in a smile, chest heaving, heart beating in a steady, calm rhythm. A living, feeling being, so secluded, so timid with sharing his feelings, so careful with who it will trust, was now laying there, wrapped in nothing but thin sheets, so unguarded, so open.

He pulls Gavin into a tight embrace, hoping the way he holds him will tell him everything he wants to say but is unable to put into words or worried of scaring Gavin by telling. But somehow, he knows Gavin understands. He was always more of a shower rather than a teller, with that hands-on approach of his. He knows. He gets it.

Gavin snuggles a bit closer, and he sighs contently, pressing his face under Nines’ chin. Eventually, his breathing evens out, his heartbeat slows done, and he is about to fall asleep, but not before uttering:

“If you’re not here tomorrow morning, I will tear out all of your processors and sell them on the black market.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nines assures him, pressing a tender kiss into Gavin’s hair.

“Good,” Gavin mumbles. He falls asleep a mere minute later, snoring lightly against the base of Nines’ throat, his breath tickling Nines skin.

Nines smiles to himself when he slowly allows himself to slip into stasis, in a bed, next to the man he loves, for the very first time, warm, cosy, and happier than he has ever been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has spawned the ultimate meme: French Connor. We love this little critter with our whole hearts and I'd like to imagine that when anyone tries to spite our android boy, they start mocking his terrible, terrible accent. Also, I admit I've actually studied French for numerous years but had happily forgotten most of it. Whatever is left from it ended up in this chapter.
> 
> Also, here, have a behind the scenes outtake, lifted directly from our chat:  
> KateřinaToday at 22:22  
> Gavin's gonna be wearing a white v-neck to show off, and black/ brown leather  
> Jacket of course, not pants. Too early for that  
> SammyYesToday at 22:24  
> HE WONT BE WEARING PANTS???  
> KateřinaToday at 22:25  
> Scandal: Local detective didn't wear pants, got sucked by an android in a back alley  
> No charges pressed, DPD ships it
> 
> Connor: I have a genius plan!  
> Hank: *sighs* Okay, what's your plan?  
> Connor: Step 1: Set up a really sweet date for Gavin and Nines  
> Step 2: Hijack the date by pretending to be a French waiter  
> Step 3: ??????  
> Step 4: Profit!!! :)  
> Hank: Connor. Connor, no!  
> Connor: * glueing the moustache to his face with superglue* CONNOR YES!
> 
> Gavin, sitting at the table with Nines, watching Connor being a catastrophe: This is why we can't have nice things -.-
> 
> Also also: Demonus Ex Machina! For those of you who doubted, oh yes, it is indeed a Good Omens cameo. Sammy asked me whether the smooth jazz singer can be Crowley, just a tiny itsy bitsy wink since they love the show. It got... a bit out of control. I apologize to those who found it out of place, but it's such a tiny little fragment of this fic- if you don't like it, skip it and pretend Connor is a dumbass, tripped and Nines and Gavin just run away casually, as one does. But this one was for Sammy, so bear with us. 
> 
> Now, you might wonder what more there is to resolve when everyone seems to get their happy ending. Well, I'm delighted to inform you we have one last plot twist prepared for you. I don't think anyone has predicted this one, but believe me... the hints are there. They might be subtle, unlike Connor, Gavin and Nines, but they are. My only hint is: Some innocent actions are not as innocent as they seemed initially. 
> 
> So... coming up next: The Last Chapter: Reed900 
> 
> It will most likely be published in a span of the next two weeks. I'm really, really sorry, but truth to be told, I have only about a page of that written. But the outline is done and I know exactly what I want to write there. You can do this, guys. Bear with us. Please. 
> 
> Does anyone dare to guess what the twisty twist is? Let us know in the comment section down!
> 
> As always, thank you for all your sweet, sweet comments and kudos! We love you!
> 
> Have a great week, stay safe, BLM!, and see you last chapter!
> 
> Kat


	13. You make me feel somehow viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn who is the true winner of the Prank War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again?
> 
> Oh yes, that would be me, arriving about four months late to deliver the conclusion on the longest fic I've ever written and possibly will ever write. Boy oh boy, this thing is almost the length of a book! 
> 
> The previous chapter was pretty much a conclusion on its own, but there were still a few mysteries that needed to be addressed before I'll put this fic to the ice. A mysteries perhaps nobody but as felt like were really there, but... we knew. And wanted to deliver on them. So, here you go!
> 
> I'll save my babbling for the footnotes, so now, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

When Gavin finally stops the car in front of the precinct, they are scandalously late. Gavin seems to be aware of this fact too, and for the first time since he woke up two hours ago, he looks uncomfortable with their lateness.

"What a way to attract even more attention," he sighs, both of his hands of the wheel for what felt like the first time they left the apartment- for the better part of the ride, Gavin had his hand on Nines thigh, not a care in the world. Nines begrudgingly tolerated it- partially because Gavin has already proven himself to be an excellent driver and partially because he enjoyed their lingering touches as much as the detective himself did. He still made a point to watch the road carefully, however.

"I could have said I told you, but I don't think you were listening when I tried," Nines smirked at Gavin playfully.

"Oh, did you?" Gavin's eyebrow arched. "Must have gotten lost between all of the "ohs" and "ahs" and "Gavin pleases"."

"You can be quite persuasive if you want to, I'll give you that much," Nines admits gleefully, not willing to feed Gavin's ego any further.

"And I've only just begun," Gavin laughs, but it lacks the usual ring he reserves for their carefree conversations. Nines has come to know the detective well enough to know he's nervous or upset, the smile not quite reaching the grey eyes. Whatever it is, Nines just hopes he's not the cause. To him, the last 24 hours were filled with nothing but perfection.

"Gavin," he thus starts softly, reaching across the gap separating their seats to gently turn Gavin's face in his way and meet his eyes. It feels wonderful to be able to casually touch Gavin like this, and Nines would bask in the feeling, but now he had more urgent matters to attend. "What's wrong?"

Gavin's hazy grey eyes soften ever so slightly.

"It's nothing, really," he lies. Nines makes what he hopes is an unimpressed face- that one comes to him quite naturally, he reckons- as he waits. He has time at this point. They are late anyway, so he can spare a few minutes to figure out what's up.

And indeed, Gavin melts under his intent gaze.

"It's just- I-" he starts hesitating. Nines rubs his thumb against Gavin's cheekbone and smiles to encourage him.

"I didn't think of the consequences. As in- like- we are co-workers, Nines. Hell, partners, even. It's like- against the code or fucking something. And even if we can pull it off now, once you eventually get tired of me and dump me, then-"

"Gavin," Nines says in a way that makes Gavin stops immediately, chest heaving, a soft blush spreading on his cheek underneath Nines fingers.

"Don't you ever say again I'll get tired of you. I never will. How could I?"

Gavin averted his gaze.

"Dunno," he hummed softly. "Cause I'm a human, maybe? Just a bastard with a life span of an average wallflower. Will get myself killed before I'll turn fifty."

"Not on my watch you won't," Nines snorted. "As in, for you being human- what gave you the feeling I care?" ¨

He took Gavin face into his hand and leaned in to plant a soft, chaste kiss on Gavin's lips. The detective leaned into the touch eagerly, fingers wrapped around Nines' nape. Nines pressed their foreheads together tenderly, smiling.

"And as in for our work- I'd suggest keeping it a secret, but I don't think that'll work. Not with Officer Chen and my brother snooping around. But... I do think they'll stand up for us in case captain Fowler will give us trouble. For what it's worth, I do think Hank will as well."

"Right, like that will mean anything to Fowler," Gavin snorted.

"Oh, it will," Nines retorts. "They all witnessed how much of a handful you actually are. That I'm the only one who can handle your shit. Captain will think twice between cutting off the only working partnership you ever had."

Gavin sighed.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," Nines breathed out before leaning in for another kiss, this time a bit longer and much more awe-structuring, tongue and teeth and everything. It almost made him wish they could take this back to Gavin's apartment, but they had a long day ahead of themselves and there was only so much trouble Nines would allow Gavin to get into.

When Nines pulls back, Gavin chases after his lips for a bit, before he opens his eyes and scowls at Nines ever so slightly, not satisfied. Nines can't help but laugh at the face he pulls off.

"I'm not letting anyone stand between us," Nines whispered tentatively to pacify his partner, brushing the tips of his fingers against Gavin's jaw. "But if we get fired for being scandalously late, it will make things significantly harder."

"Nah," Gavin rolls his eyes, but obediently gets out of the car. Nines smiles when he follows him inside. Thank goodness it's Sunday- that and their stellar results should help their cause.

The precinct is eerily quiet when they enter at last. Hank and Connor are nowhere to be seen. The few sleepy policemen give them a curious look, but nobody says a word. Gavin looks relieved when he gets to their table at last, slouching down the chair with a happy sigh.

"Man, I'm sore," he complains. When he hears Nines draw in an unnecessary sharp breath, he gives him a lazy smile and winks.

The audacity of this man. Nines groans, burying his face in his palms.

"I hate you so much."

"Liar," Nines can hear the smirk in Gavin's voice.

They both checked their mailboxes in compelling silence, but thank goodness the city of Detroit has decided to have a quiet night and they had no immediate case to take care of, the only one already taken by Connor and Hank. Well, at least that explained their absence. Nines, truth to be told, was quite relieved when he found that his brother is out on a case. He didn't give it much though yesterday, having his hands full with other, more pleasing matters, but they did leave him behind in quite a situation in the restaurant.

"Serves him right," Gavin huffed when Nines shares his worries with him. "I'm getting some coffee. You coming?"

Connor appears just as Nines is trying to force some breakfast down Gavin's throat and Gavin is refusing to eat it just to spite him a bit. When Connor spots them in the breakroom, his eyes widen and he rushes in before Gavin can warn Nines about the incoming android.

"Nines!" Connor cries accusingly, taking Nines by a surprise when he pulls him into a brief hug. "Where have you been? How can you just- oh rA9, Nines, what are you wearing?"

The way Connor practically shrieks has Nines looking down immediately. He is still wearing the same clothes he did yesterday, obviously, so he doesn't see what the commotion is about until he sees Gavin's eyes dart down at his shirt and he sees the grin on detective's face.

The shirt Nines is wearing is white, but decidedly not the polo he had yesterday on dinner. It's one of Gavin's trademark white v-neck instead.

Nines blushes when he recalls the events of this morning. How Gavin gave him a

sleepy smile when he woke up in his smile. The good-morning kisses that lasted longer than they should, Nines' efforts to get them to get ready for the day and how he hopelessly failed, because when they finally made it to the shower to wash away the traces of yesterday night, Gavin started anew and surprised Nines by getting down on his knees, turning the android into a breathless, quivering, panting mess, smirking against Nines' crotch when he indulged in the sounds Nines was making…

After that, it was a haste scramble to get dressed, Nines swiftly collecting whatever articles of clothing he found around the room. He can clearly remember holding two white shirts in his hands just as Gavin walks in, wrapped in nothing but a towel, cooing at Patrick he's holding in his arms, stating that he has been upset with them. Usually, Nines would find the sight cute, but he had more pressing matters at his hands for once, so he just threw one of the shirts he was holding at Gavin while pulling the other one over his head, not even noticing what he's wearing when he urged the detective to hurry up. That was when it must have happened. And the wicked grin on Gavin's face would explain why he didn't bother himself by telling him a thing. His detective looks so damn proud of himself for keeping Nines so occupied he'd make such an oversight. And now, they are both bound to face Connor's wrath. (DRAMA)

But instead of calling them out from getting down and dirty together on their first date, Connor seems to be focusing on something else entirely, squinting at Nines neck. Being an android, he has no reason to squint, unless he wants to drive a point home.

"Connor, what on Earth-"

"You have a sparkly neck, too! Eww, Nines, that's gross. It's Gavin sparkle! Bleh, keep away from me!"

Nines blinks in confusion, but Gavin smirks.

"You bet it is," he says. "And it's aaaaaaall over your dear brother, especially where the sun doesn't shine."

Connor pulls a disgusted face.

"I could have lived without that information, thank you very much," he replies.

"Well, I could have lived without that strange French waiter on our date yesterday," Gavin shrugs innocently. Connor has to decency to blush blue a little bit.

"I'm not sorry about that, you know," he clears it up. Nines resists the urge to roll his eyes when Connor takes a defensive stance.

"Yeah, we didn't expect you to be," Gavin smirks. "But you just gotta love how you played yourself with that one. You really suck at this."

"I was doing good until that strange singer came around," Connor frowns pensively.

"Have you spoken to him?" Nines asked, curious. The strange man from yesterday was still puzzling him greatly. And he hated unsolved mysteries. It was against his purpose to leave a stone unturned.

"Not him, no," Connor shook his head. "But his white-haired companion did talk to me. He wiped some cake off my face with a handkerchief and told me that he's sorry for embarrassing me, but that there was no other way."

"Weird," Gavin frowns, taking a sip of his coffee, grandiosely ignoring the granola bar Nines tries to hand him. "All of my cops alarm were blasting when the guys stopped by our table. I felt like… he should be bad. Now, don't get me wrong, he was still most definitely dangerous. But… not a bad person."

"I got a feeling we didn't see last of them," Nines speaks his mind. He finds himself more curious than scared of this strange encounter, though, so he'd welcome a second meeting. "Anyways, what happened yesterday?"

Connor pouts, but he offers Nines his barren forearm to share a sliver of the yesterday's night. Nines can see himself and Gavin sitting at their table, smiling, laughing, legs crossed under the tablecloth, and can feel the weight of the tray in Connor's hands, until all of the sudden, the ground is much more slippery and much less flat than it was a moment before and his legs are not listening to him anymore, since Connor's shoes-

"Heelies?" Nines pulls back from their connection. He would be doubtful of the truthfulness, but he could sense the lie in Connor's head, tinting his fake memory with faint yellow. Those memories were crisps and bright, as they should. "But how…?"

"Beats me," Connor shrugs, brows pinched together. "I had the shoes checked at the lab, even. There was nothing strange about them."

"Well, that can mean only one thing!" Gavin claimed darkly.

"Oh?" Nines raises his eyebrows.

"That we were meant to be, obviously," Gavin declares proudly, hugging Nines around the waist and pressing a fleeting kiss to his cheek. Nines gives Gavin a fond smile that the detective replies to with a grin, showing off his white teeth.

"Gross," Connor concludes, scrunching his nose as he watches them.

"Pfft, you only jelly cause you played yourself. Admit it, Connor, I won. Both the war and the man," Gavin sticks his tongue out at Connor, who crosses his arms on his chest gleefully.

"My brother is not a price to be won, Reed," the android reminds him sharply. "I will be watching you. Really closely. If you ever upset him-"

"I can take care of myself, Connor," Nines cuts him off, just when Gavin states that he might be an ass, but not so big of an ass.

"Besides, I give him as much shit as he gives me," he adds, and this time, it is Nines turn to lean for a quick peck on the lips that has Gavin smile and Connor scowl.

"I'd throw up if I could," the android says. Gavin has a sharp response ready, however, in that very moment, the phone in detective's pocket vibrates.

Gavin steps back from Nines so he can fish the phone out from his jeans, brows knitting when he sees the unknown number on the display.

"Here comes trouble," he concludes before he picks up.

"Detective Reed, DPD, how may I-"

"CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING A BOYFRIEND!"

A choir of six voices Nines' system recognises belong to the RT600 models and one male voice come through in a volume that has Gavin shriek and holds his phone an armlength from his ear.

"What the- Elijah?" Gavin yelps, grey eyes wide. He exchanges a look both of the android brothers. Nines is not about himself, but Connor too looks bewildered.

"Yes, it's me, you big dum-dum!" Elijah Kamski's voice comes through again. Nines doesn't understand it at all. Why on Earth would Elijah Kamski, the genius inventor and stinking rich mad lad call Gavin? Come to think of it, why does he have Gavin's number in the first place?

"What the fuck?" Gavin practically yells into the phone. "How the fuck to do you even-"

There is a brief lull in their conversation and their Gavin's eyes fall on Connor. His lips part, brows furrowing. Nines has spent enough time around Gavin to know this kind of look.

"Elijah, I swear to fucking gods, if you installed some kind of creepy spyware into Connor's or Nines' software, I'll fucking tear you a new one and then talk your Chloes into selling your vintage console connection," Gavin hissed into the phone, gritting his teeth.

Nines knows his software from head to the toe, every single line of it. If there was any sign of spyware installed, even by the tech wiz Elijah Kamski, he'd know- a stray line of code, his systems taking up more energy than usual or any other of the usual sign of sub-optimal performance. He feels safe when he states that there is nothing extra in his coding, however, Connor grows worried when Gavin mentions a part of his system that is not his own. Before Nines can reassure his brother that no such thing is possible, Kamski lets out a quiet laugh.

"Charming. Never expected you to jump into defending a robot. Times really are changing. But riddle me this, Gavin, you are quite a good detective, right?"

"Yea?" Gavin frowns at the phone. "What gives?"

"Then why do you jump to conclusions without gathering all of the evidence first?" Kamski asks, chuckling. Gavin frowns even a bit more, and he exchanges a confused look with Nines, who just shrugs. No, he has no idea what this means either.

"Maybe you three should turn around and actually pay some attention to your surroundings," Kamski suggests calmly. "Thank me later, cousin."

Then, the phone clicks and the only sound filling the room is a dial tone.

As a puppet pulled by the strings, all three of them turns towards the glass wall separating the breakroom from the rest of the precinct. There, faces pressed so close to the glass it fogs up with their breath, stand Tina and Chris, their phones whipped out, pointing in their direction. And just one step behind them is Hank, arms crossed on his chest, spotting a smirk.

It takes Nines only a second to realise what's going on. He raises one eyebrow at Tina, whose smile falls quite quickly, replaced by the already familiar look of guilt.

"They didn't," Gavin hisses quietly, rubbing the root of his nose. "They fucking didn't."

"See for yourself," Connor says quietly, sending a link to Gavin's DM's and Nines' HUD. All Nines needs to read is the name of the channel, and so does Gavin.

"Motherfuckers," he hisses, storming out of the breakroom. Nines and Connor exchange one last look before following him.

Their work Sunday just got a lot more interesting than anyone expected.

Gavin paces back and forth through the interrogation room. Nines has seen his detective nervous on numerous times when he was trying to extract a critical testimony from their suspect or witness, but this time around, it really, really shows.

"I can't fucking believe it!" he spits, turning on his heel, brows furrowed as he makes another resolution. "I can't fucking believe you streamed the whole fucking war for whole Youtube to see."

"Not whole Youtube, don't get too cocky," Chris chimes in. He looks very calm, considering he's facing angry Gavin, usually enough of a sight to make the criminals quiver in their boots. However, Nines can see where the confidence is coming from. Chris, Tina and Hank just managed to make two of the CyberLife's most advanced investigative models and one of the DPD's best detective into a viral sensation without any of them even noticing. When Nines needs to go undercover, he knows who to turn to.

"Okay then, not whole YouTube, only- how much again?" Gavin throws his hand into the air, turning to Connor.

"Forty-five thousand three hundred sixty-eight- no, nine, people," Connor replies. He doesn't seem to be as worked up about this whole ordeal as Gavin was, but he certainly isn't very pleased. Neither is Nines, for one, but the deed is done and their faces are out there. What's the point of crying over the spilt milk?

"Holy shit," Gavin curses. "Fowler's gonna eat us alive once he finds out."

"He already knows," Hank speaks up for the first time since he got dragged into the interrogation room. He's leaning on the wall, looking quite amused by the way the events unfolded, if the grin he spots is anything to go by.

"Fucking what?" Gavin spits. "Why didn't he put an end to this nonsense?"

"Yeah, I'm the one to be blamed for that one," Hank admits guiltily, scratching his nape. "I told him that it brings us cops closer to the common folk. Besides, he found is almost as funny as I did."

"Sometimes I forget you two are millennials," Gavin sighs. Nines has no idea what does means, but it does sound pretty serious. "A truly fucked up generation."

"Pot, meet the fucking kettle," Hank snickers.

"Fair enough," Tina peeps. However, the moment Gavin hears her, he turns to her angrily.

"You stay quiet until it's your turn, you traitorous hag! Besides, I'm bet my fucking ass this whole Convin vs. Reed900 was your idea again."

"Your ass is not yours to bet anymore, thanks to me," Tina reminds him. A look of guilt flashes through her features, but she still has some fight in her. "Besides, that was not my idea. I might have been the captain of the Reed900 ship, but the Convin part is entirely Chris' fault."

"Chris, what the fuck?" Gavin turns to Chris, visibly confused. It's kinda cute of a look on him and Nines finds himself storing the image away for future reference.

"Officer Miller, are you for real? Me and Gavin?" Connor chuckles, looking amused beyond himself. "No offence, but I wouldn't touch the man with a ten feet pole."

"All of the offence, but me and Mr Sunshine Puppyeyes? Chris, are you blind?"

"Oh, come on, Chris and relationship? If it wasn't for me, he'd never realise Joanna likes him," Tina smirks smugly. "Actually, now you both owe me one, ha! Your turn to get me a girl!"

"You lost all the right to be repaid for your past good deeds by making me a fucking viral sensation, Ti," Gavin frowns at her, arms crossed on his chest. However, he fails to look particularly menacing, probably realising Tina is right.

"Don't worry, Officer Chen, we'll find you someone," Nines promises to appease the woman, having her help the previous day in live memory.

"Fuck no!" Gavin cries out. "Toughen up, Nines! We're a laughing stock cause of Tina and Chris! And Hank too, I guess."

Gavin gives Hank a long pondering look that the Lieutenant repays with the cold calm of a cop who has seen it all at this point.

"What was your part in all of this, besides buttering Fowler up, actually?" he asks him.

"Providing intel on Connor," Hank smirks. "I got mixed in by an accident. Caught these two punks getting the footage of Connor sweating over getting the bottoms-up water glasses of his table."

"You started shooting so early?" Connor gasps. "Even we didn't know how far we'll go."

"Actually," Tina starts quietly, shifting on the hard, uncomfortable chair dedicated to the interrogated ones. "I posted the footage of that elder lady telling Hank off for calling Connor Tin Can. Chris saw it cause he follows my account, and then it just kinda went downhill from there."

"You know the internet, Gavin. People demanded answers. It would be a betrayal of their trust not to give them."

"What kind of a fucking excuse this even is, Chris?"

The interrogation room falls quiet for a moment. Gavin, at last, stops pacing and stands behind Nines' chair, his hands resting on android's shoulders, warm and reassuring. Nines glances up to meet Gavin's gaze and when the detective sees this, he leans down to plant a quick kiss on Nines forehead. Tina lets out a chuckle, while Hank groans in annoyance. Gavin, however, doesn't seem to care, gazing down at Nines with such a fondness in his eyes Nines can't already wait for when the shift ends and he gets to have Gavin to himself.

"Oh, no, you don't," Nines can hear Connor and when he looks up, he sees glaring Chris hiding his phone back into his pocket- the very phone Nines snatched from him few days prior, when he tried to follow naked Gavin with it.

"I saw you recording quite a few times," Nines notes, suddenly remembering all the occasions he saw Tina and Chris whip out their phones when the figurative shit hit the fan during the war.

"And you almost gave us a heart attack whenever you noticed us," Tina braves a quiet laugh. "We thought you'd figure out any moment now. But you were too preoccupied with gawking at Gavin and being jealous to realise what was going on. To think it was Kamski, of all people-"

"I was not jealous of Connor!" Nines claims quickly. Everyone in the room laughs at that, even Gavin himself.

"Babe," Gavin stars softly, rubbing Nines shoulders in a comforting manner, and Nines could get used to this, really, "If looks could kill, Connor would be dead ten times over by now."

"That's not true," Nines protests, but it sounds week even to himself.

"Totally is," Connor nods, spotting a wide grin. "You even have me worried from time to time."

"Was it… really that obvious?" Nines asks softly, staring down at his hand folded in his lap.

"Thank the fucking gods it was!" Tina laughs. "Otherwise this big dumb gay wouldn't realise you really and truly have hots from him."

"I guess," Gavin smirks, but his eyes stay soft. "Still wouldn't be enough for Chris to catch on, I guess."

"Oh yes, Chris, the captain of the Convin ship," Tina laughs, patting Chris' hand comfortingly. "Told you and your crew your ship will never sail."

"See, I told you," Hank nods wisely. "Always read the tags, kids."

"The tags?" Tina tilts her head to the side. "What tags?"

"The relationship tags? Oh, never mind," Hank waves his hands dismissively when he sees their confused faces. However, Nines would swear he has seen him wink conspicuously at seemingly nothing.

Poor Hank must be worn down from all of the drama, Nines realises, exchanging a brief, worried glance with his brother. However, nobody but them seems disturbed by Hank's strange notes.

"Guess I've lost," Chris admits begrudgingly. "But hey, at least I took some of the Jericho guys down with me."

"Jericho?" Connor lifts his head, his brows so high they almost blend with his hair.

"Oh yes," Tina smiles. "You've got quite a lot of fans there. Even Markus and his crew, apparently."

Connor slams his fist against the table dramatically, scaring all of them, even Nines.

"I knew something was up! I called Markus yesterday about some android-friendly establishments since everything was booked, and he gave up his reservation quite easily!" he claims. "It's not like him to give up his date with Simon just like that."

"Markus tipped us off to get in there, actually. I don't think any of you noticed us," Chris smiles mysteriously. When he catches the confused glances Nines, Gavin and Connor exchange with one another, he explains: "The young couple, by the toilets? It was a really shitty table, but the show was worth it."

"Too bad you can't grow a real moustache," Tina adds mischievously. Connor lets out an unimpressed huff that doesn't fool anyone. "But what was the whole deal about you suddenly falling? Did you slip on a banana peel or what?"

"I'm yet to figure out that one as well," Connor hums darkly. "Gavin and Nines say they have nothing to do with it."

"We don't," Nines shakes his head, covering Gavin's hand with his own where it lays on his shoulder. "I think it was the work of a dedicated fan."

He's not even lying there. The mysterious red-haired singer and his fair-haired companion who claimed they decided to help them out since there was "so much love" certainly seemed to be into them. Nobody else but himself and Gavin need to know about that. Not only nobody would ever believe him, but he

"I just wonder how deep this rabbit hole goes," Gavin ponders loudly, but Nines is sure he too is thinking about the strange happenings of yesterday.

"Dunno, pretty deep I'd say," Hank hums thoughtfully. "Some people were kinda upset you didn't hit it off with Cons."

"Figures," Connor sighs.

Gavin doesn't seem even mad at this point, to Nines' relief. Sure, it was a bit of a foul play from Tina, Chris and Hank, but all things considered, he still finds it harmless and hilarious.

"How many followers did you say again?" Gavin asks curiously.

"Forty-five thousand and counting," Tina replies, grinning.

"Holy fuck, Ti," Gavin laughs, tipping his head back as he does so. "You guys are total mad lads."

"Yea, I know, bro," Tina grins even wider. "You're viral!"

"My sixteen year old me would be so fucking proud," Gavin smirks in the precise moment Fowler walks into the interrogation room.

"What the fuck are you doing? I didn't pay you to slack off! Or is this another prank of yours?"

"All quiet on the prank front, I believe," Connor says, offering his best grin to both the Captain and Gavin.

"Yeah, so far so good," Gavin responds. "I believe the two of us have achieved a truce. We have a bigger common enemy right now."

He gives Tina an angelic wink. She facepalms and Fowler follows her example, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Fucking whatever. Just keep it out of the precinct, will ya?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Connor grins.

"I can't hear you!" Gavin screeches.

"Aye aye, captain!" Connor practically screams, beaming before fist-bumping with Gavin, Chris and Tina. Hank and Fowler exchange a tired look.

"We must have fucked up somewhere when raising this generation, Hank."

"I guess. Nines was our last hope but now Gavin has pulled him down."

"Oh God be merciful!" Fowler groans, but there is a hint of irony in his deep voice. "Now, get your asses back to work! The paperwork won't finish itself."

Later that same evening, after the shift is already over, Nines lets Gavin take them both back to his apartment. The detective looks a bit worn down from the events of the day, so Nines is dead set on providing as much comfort to his partner as needed. So he sends Gavin off to shower while he searches through his fridge, hoping to find something the detective can eat, besides the suspicious box of Chinese takeout. In the end, he finds some eggs and cheese which is not beyond edible and whisks up a quick omelette for his detective, trying his best to put in just the right amount of salt and pepper not to overkill his dish.

Gavin appears good five minutes after Nines has set the omelette down on the table, wet hair falling into his eyes and towel wrapped around his neck. When he notices the food at the table, he gives Nines a pondering look. Nines feels a bit nervous under Gavin's scrutiny.

"Though you should eat something," he offers au lieu of an explanation, gesturing towards the omelette. "I hope you don't mind that I-"

"It's been years since someone cooked for me," Gavin says quietly, staring at the omelette like it just talked to him. "It- it looks great."

He looks at Nines and although his expression doesn't change, his eyes soften and he tilts his head to his side slight when he walks around the table to hug Nines around the neck, pressing a fluttering kiss on his cheek. Nines can practically feel the thirium circulating in that very particular part of his body warming up underneath that touch. He smiles when wraps his arms around Gavin's hips.

Nines can feel his lips spreading in a wide smile.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. It's the first time I cooked for someone," he admits.

"You can totally do it more often. My cooking skills are notoriously bad."

"Really? Well, who makes your food, then?"

"Colonel Sanders does."

Nines resists an urge to roll his eyes.

"Eat your omelette, Gavin," he orders.

"Or what?" the humans grins at him lazily. "You'll make me?"

"Actually, yes."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I can do it alright," Nines returns quickly. "I've already proven that I have the upper hand when it comes to the physical combat, didn't I? Besides, I have different aces up my sleeves?"

"Such as?" Gavin raises his eyebrow at him, but sits down at the table and picks up the cutlery. Despite not protesting anymore, he seems to be interested in the direction the conversation is taking, and Nines is happy to entertain him.

"The relationship card. Most humans would go to great lengths to keep their partner happy with them. And I suspect that you are not an exception, Gavin Reed."

"Smartass," Gavin utters and gets to eating. Nines allows himself to enjoy the feeling of victory when he sits across the table to keep his partner some company while he eats.

After the meal, they move to a couch, curling up under a single blanket. It feels so right and domestic it makes Nines thirium pump whirr contently, especially when Gavin leans his head against his shoulder.

"So… what should we do?" he asks Nines quietly.

"Well, actually, I have an idea," Nines admits hesitantly.

"I'm already scared."

"I didn't even get to tell you, Gavin."

"The way you said it got me scared enough. But share with the class, I guess," Gavin shrugs.

"Let's watch it. The Prank War, I mean."

Gavin turns to look at his partner, bewildered.

"The fuck?"

"Aren't you even a bit curious about what the internet has to say about you, or, well, us?" Nines teases. Gavin frowns pensively, but Nines can already see the spark of curiosity he had inspired.

"Well, only a little, I guess. Besides, I get to stare at your ass while we are at it, don't I?"

"And I get to stare at yours," Nines adds mischievously. "Although it can hardly compare to the real thing."

"Smooth," Gavin gives him an acknowledging nod. "Alright, let's kick it."

They resolve to make some popcorn for Gavin to enjoy while they watch the show. After finishing all of the footage Tina and Chris have, amounting to a length of a feature movie, Nines have to give it to have that despite having to improvise a lot and think on their feet, they did a spectacular job in capturing the disaster the war was. And the parts that focused on his and Gavin's developing relationship were quite lovely to watch.

"Well, who would have guessed," Gavin utters. "Most of the couples only have their wedding video, but we have the whole getting-together process captured. Too bad I'm such an eyesore, eh?"

"You are not an eyesore, Gavin," Nines protests lightly, kissing Gavin's temple tenderly. "You are attractive enough to have people believing two brothers fought for your affections."

Gavin smirks uncertainly at that, but he accepts the compliment graciously.

"Guess I have, huh. Although only an idiot would think that whatever chemistry Connor and I got on the camera could compete with what we have."

Nines tentatively hid the smile that appears on his face when he hears those words.

"Idiot, or Chris Miller."

Gavin laughs at that, and he rests his head against Nines shoulder.

"Oh yes. Good ol' Chris. He'd make it to detective years ago, had it not been for his social obviousness."

"I still think he'd make a fine detective."

"Perhaps one day. Or in another universe," Gavin yawns.

"Another universe? You actually believe the multiverse theory?" Nines asks, amused.

"You're a cop, Nines. You know for yourself that you can't deny any theories unless your evidence proves you otherwise."

"Guess you are right," Nines nods pensively.

"It tends to happen from time to time," Gavin smirks lazily, pressing himself against Nines side. He looks ready to fall asleep any moment now, and Nines can't blame him. They didn't get much sleep yesterday and today has been quite an eventful day. Still, he can't himself to deliver a comeback to his detective.

"I guess. Even broken clocks show the time right twice a day."

"Har har, smartass."

"There is one thing I can say for certain, though."

"Which is?"

"I'm pretty positive I'd have fallen for you in every universe we'd met."

Being so close to him, Nines can feel the sharp spike in Gavin's heartbeat his comment has caused. On the surface, however, Gavin Reed tries to play it cool.

"Okay, that was sappy as hell," the detective concludes after a brief pause.

"But you didn't hate it," Nines smirk, pressing his lips against Gavin's temple briefly.

"No," Gavin admits. "No, I don't."

The fact that Gavin admitted to this without putting up a fight first is a dead give away that he is more than ready to hit the hay. When Nines suggests they do so, Gavin agrees quite spiritedly.

"But under one condition," he adds.

"Yes?" Nines raises his brow, more than ready to assure Gavin he'll keep him company in bed, despite being rested enough.

"You'll read the comments to me," Gavin grins.

Nines blink at him a first, disbelieving before he starts to laugh.

"You got yourself a deal!"

"Alright, guys, we are rolling in three, two, one…"

Tina presses down a button and the small red light on the camera blinks and goes live.

"I still can't believe you actually talked us into going through with this," Gavin mutters, frowning. Tina simply smiles behind the camera.

"Come on, Connor, say the line."

Connor looks quite uncertain about this, but he starts speaking nevertheless.

"Hi, everyone, I am Connor Anderson. Sitting here with me is detective Gavin Reed, a professional asshole, and my brother, Nines, who apparently has a thing for said asshole."

"This is not what the line was, Connor," Nines protests lightly, but he still can't help but chuckle lightly. Gavin next to him, however, does not look pleased.

"He got it all wrong," the detective said. "I'm Gavin Reed, a professional hunk, this is Nines who totally has a thing for me, and that third one is Connor, a son of a bitch."

"You know the closest thing I have to a mother is Kamski, do you?" Connor smirks.

"Yeah, did I fucking stutter?"

Nines sights, turning to Tina.

"Can we start over, please? These two are already off the script."

"No, we can't," Tina smiles sweetly. "We are live."

Gavin almost falls off the chair when he hears that.

"The fuck?" he exclaims. "Tina, this is not what we agreed to!"

"Shut your piehole, Reed. I wanted to capture this as authentically as possible. No do-overs. So, behave, will you?"

"No," came the unanimous answer from both Connor and Gavin. Nines sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Suddenly, he misses the times when Connor and Gavin were sworn enemies. Hank, leaning against the wall as he watches the chaos unfold, sighs deeply.

"Family dinners are never going to be the same."

"Well, at least they look happy," Tina shrugs innocently. "Although I certainly don't envy you."

"Hm? Whatcha talking about? You got me into this mess, so you pre-signed yourself up to damage control, Chen," Hank grins at her.

"I should ask for a transfer," Tina concludes quickly. "Maybe I can witness another prank war over there."

"The lighting never strikes twice," the Lieutenant prophets in a mysterious voice.

"Actually," Nines speaks up so that Hank can hear him over Gavin's and Connor bickering, "It has been scientifically proven that lighting absolutely can strike twice."

Hank rolls his eyes and refrains from commenting, while Tina chuckles into her palms. Then, she claps to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, ladies, break it off! We have about fifty of our lovely viewers watching us, so get your asses back to the script."

Gavin gives her a dark look, but he still accepts the notes Nines passes him.

"Alright, then," he starts reading. "On behalf of all the participant of – seriously, Tina?- The Prank War (2039-2039, colourised), and because Officer Chen looks so ready to murder me on the spot if I go off the script, we would like to thank you all for following our stupid-ass adventure till the end. Namely, we would like to thank our regulars fans- The Jericho four, Kamski and his Chloes, Magical_Awesome_Kid, thatmountainhermit, KellyDrake6, Inlovewithreading1, Hartlynk, ihavenotimeforunicorns, Connor.exe.hasstoppedworking, farmersagainstweed, FeelTheFireAndLightningGrow, Chryst_Star and annuka! Well, and pretty much to anyone- Tina, this is lame. Can I just not read this?"

"I guess, Tina shrugs from behind the camera. "Oh, and Kamski say hi, by the way."

"Good. Tell him he can suck it."

"I believe you just did, Gavin! Now, let's play the clip show, so we can get some reactions out of you guys!"

Gavin groans, banging his head against the table as Tina plays the first clip- the one that started it all, with the nameplate joke.

"This is bound to be a long afternoon, isn't it?" Connor sighs, accepting the coffee tray from Chris and handing Gavin his coffee and Nines his thirichocolate.

"Probably will," Nines agree, sipping from the styrofoam cup.

"I so know who we are pranking next," Gavin adds, somehow appeased by the offering of coffee.

"And here we go again," Hank groans from behind of the camera.

"Here we go indeed," Nines nods, surprisingly okay with the idea of Tina being the next victim.

Next to him, Gavin starts laughing when he watches the lady yell at Hank, and Nines listens to that pleasant sound.

He can't wait to hear it again when the next instalment of the Prank war comes out. And hopefully, they can get Tina a girl in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, and here it is! It's a wrap, ladies, gentlemen and my non-binary friends.
> 
> So, who is the winner of this war, you might ask? Truth to be told, everyone is. There are no losers in this war, which makes it all that more wonderful in my eyes. Gavin and Nines got together, Connor pranked the hell out of Gavin, Tina's ship is sailing and Chris, Hank and Fowler had one hell of a funny month. Victories and celebrations all over the place! Yay us!
> 
> It has been quite a journey, hasn't it? I am really sorry for being so atrociously late while finishing this one, but life started happening and I've been sucked into the vortex of events so quickly I don't even know where it dropped me. Still figuring that one out, actually, but I'll get there one day... maybe.
> 
> I am not sure whether some of the regulars will even pick this up, but I sincerely do hope so. Finishing 2020 by posting the last chapter of this fic is quite fitting since from time to time, this thing and my dear SammyYes has been the only thing keeping me sane. 
> 
> My thoughts are so all over the place and coming to an end of this actually has me emotional. I'll miss the shenanigans of the DPD boys more than I thought I would. Which is also a part of the reason this conclusion took forever to write. I just couldn't bring myself to end this, and it took me a while to find the right words. I am still not entirely happy with it, but eh... win some, lose some.
> 
> Now, that would be all from me. I'd wholeheartedly like to thank to everyone who actually followed this fic and read it. Some of you even made you into it- see for yourself. If you are not happy with the namedrop, just say so and I shall delete. However, we thought it would be a lovely way to thank you are for being so awesome. We love you all.
> 
> For the very last time, your kudos and comments are appreciated. And no, I'm not crying, you are!
> 
> All the best to the new year of 2021 and stay awesome.
> 
> Actually yours,  
> Kateřina

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] The Prank War (2039-2039, colourized)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803282) by [KaterinaSentByCyberLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife), [SammyYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/pseuds/SammyYes)




End file.
